Where The Heart Is
by BitterHarpy
Summary: "I am used to bad days as they make up most of the 365 days that we are allotted per year. This is my life, a series rainy days. And for me, when it rains it pours." But what happens when that bad luck suddenly changes at the hands of a man who rarely feels any emotion other than anger? And will it be soon enough to save the most precious person in Bella's life?
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a while, but I'm back, with not one but two new fics … maybe three. Two dramatic (this is one of the dramatic ones) and one light hearted. I am not too sure yet of the posting schedule or if there will even be one but I assure you, once I start a fic I will finish it. This one happens to be mostly written. The other ones I am flying by the seat of my pants.**

 **Okay down to business. I do not own the characters in this work of fiction… emphasis on the FICTION part. I am not one of these writers that researches every little detail, so if it is not completely accurate, let it slide. I am also not a very descriptive writer, so there is that as well. But if you want a brainless read that might make you cry, might make you mad, might make you laugh and will end up as an HEA, then I'm your gal. I have no pre readers and no beta, so there will some slight grammar and punctuation mistakes. Just point them out if they are glaringly obvious and I will fix them. I am just not patient enough to wait for someone to look over it before I post. It's not them, it's me. I swear.**

 **I don't want to give more away just yet so let's get started, shall we?**

 **Where The Heart Is**

 **Summary: "I am used to bad days as they make up most of the 365 days that we are allotted per year. This is my life, a series rainy days. And for me, when it rains it pours." But what happens when that bad luck suddenly changes at the hands of a man who rarely feels any emotion other than anger? And will it be soon enough to save the most precious person in Bella's life?**

I am having a bad day. I am used to bad days as they make up most of the 365 days that we are allotted per year. It is kind of like rain here in Forks, where I reside. There are three kinds of phases in the weather here- about to start raining, raining and just finished raining. This is my life. And when it rains it pours.

Take today for instance. I clocked in sixteen minutes late, a fact that my boss, Rose, was not happy about. She took her managerial duties at The Lodge very seriously. Why, I don't know. It was a hole in the wall restaurant with subpar food. But for Forks, I suppose it was fancy. I was reprimanded loudly then was told to go prep. Yes!

I hated waiting on tables. I would much rather be prepping and cooking. Okay, I would much rather be anywhere other than here but bad luck, remember?

I was listening to 'Baby Got Back' on my obsolete iPod and I was in the zone- which only means I hadn't chopped off one of my fingers- when Rose pulled me aside, yanked out my earphones, and told me to go wait on table 18. I looked at her like she had lost her damn mind.

"What? I can't. I'm a horrible waitress." I whispered loudly.

"I don't care. Lauren called in sick and Angela is dying out there."

"I am going to mess this up."

"See that you don't." She hissed, before stalking off.

I stomped my foot in a childish gesture and rolled my eyes at Riley, the normal pitch hitter for when we get busy, but he was cooking today.

"Why didn't she ask you?" I huffed.

"I may have accidentally on purpose messed up so I wouldn't have to do it again."

"Great. So all I have to do is piss the customer off but manage not to lose my job. No problem." I snarked.

I rushed into the bathroom, tidied my hair and took a deep breath.

'You can do this,' I told my reflection in the mirror.

I walked to the back of the restaurant to table 18, armed with a few menus. I smiled pleasantly.

There were three men and two women- all seeming to be between their late thirties to late forties. None were dressed casually and there seemed to be a snobbish aura wafting around them. This was gonna be so much fun. I gathered all the bearings I could muster.

"Hello. My name is…"

"We don't care what your name is and we already know what we want", the youngest male of the group replied… rudely, might I add.

I will not slap this man with these menus. I forced a smile and my eyebrows to behave.

"Certainly, Sir."

"I want the Filet Mignon, rare, with the roasted vegetables and a Caesar salad on a _clean_ plate with a sparkling water in a _clean_ glass. Also a gin and tonic. And hurry up with it, I don't have all day."

I took a deep, but quiet breath. I need the tips. I need the tips.

"Sir, I don't think we have sparkling water. Is filtered okay?" He glared at me. "Sorry, sir."

"I'll just have to endure."

I turned to the next person at the table.

"And for you?"

"They'll have the same. Just go put our order in. Can you manage that?"

"I'll just have the chef salad. No cheese, eggs, ham, bacon or croutons, fat free Italian on the side", the blonde next to Lucifer chimed in.

"So you just want lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers?" I clarified.

"Isn't that what I just said?" She asked, dumbly.

"Of course. Is everyone having the same as the… gentleman?" I hesitantly asked, when no one else asked to change their order.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, will you hurry the hell up!" Lucifer exploded.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I repeated as I scurried away. People were looking so I just kept my head down and practically threw the order to Riley.

"Please hurry this up!"

"Bad table?" He smirked.

I gasped.

"You knew!" I accused.

"Yep. Why do you think I told Rose I wouldn't do it again?"

"And that battleax listened?"

"Hell no, I had to fuck her." He shrugged.

"You are so disgusting." I groaned.

"It worked."

"Just get that order done, asap!"

I threw together their drinks and carried them to their table… carefully.

"You are making a scene, my boy." The oldest in the group told _Lucifer_. "There is no need to yell at the poor girl."

"Who cares? She's a waitress, a nobody."

My eyes stung with unshed tears, but I sucked it up and delivered their drinks, before hurrying back to the kitchen for the salad and bread, delivering that in double time. I only checked on them one time to refill their drinks and thankfully, _he_ was on the phone.

Twenty minutes later, I carefully delivered their food. He was still on the phone, yelling at some other poor unfortunate soul.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked.

"Can't you see I am on the phone? Just go." He waved me off.

"Edward!" The older gentlemen said sternly, looking at me with a look that was slightly apologetic.

So that was Lucifer's name. Edward. Huh. I preferred Lucifer.

I forced a smile. "It's fine. I'll be back later."

Lucifer sighed loudly.

I took the hint and left, making my way to the prep area and leaning against the door facing to pull myself together.

"How's it going?"

I startled and opened my eyes to see Rose.

"Great!" I forced some enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so great you have the customer yelling at you. You'd better not get a complaint, Bella."

"Yes, ma'am."

I checked on them, quietly, a couple more times- refilled drinks and left them their check then finally, _finally_ , they were done. Lucifer signed the check and I waited for them to exit so I could clear the table.

Angela came to help me.

"What an asshole!" I exploded.

"Maybe he was having a bad day. He's been nice to me before."

"Who cares if he is having a bad day. That is no excuse to be rude and intolerant. Maybe… maybe he is the devil incarnate sent here to terrorize waitresses such as myself and this is my one way ticket into heaven!" I ranted, incoherently. "Oh! Maybe, he can't get it up and he has extra testosterone because he can't have sex with that skinny blonde. Maybe he tortures small children or old people…"

"Maybe, you should help me clear this table so I can get off." Angela interrupted.

I laughed and finished the room and then my shift quickly.

 *****WTHI*****

I walked to the bus stop after my shift was over, begrudging public transportation. It was both a blessing and a curse, but it was all I had. It wasn't like I could afford a car. Forks only has one bus and while everything is pretty much within walking distance, I take the bus because rain. All the rain.

I hadn't intended for my life to end up this way. I had a brilliant future ahead of me once. I was financially comfortable, smart, about to graduate medical school- the daughter of one of the most renowned surgeons ever; the world was my oyster. Then a one-night stand had changed my life.

Eight months later, I had become a mother.

Charlotte Elizabeth Swan was the light of my life. She was three: so smart and oh so beautiful.

And she was dying.

A little bit more, every day. She was perfect, but her heart wasn't. We were in hospitals more than we were out of them. Medications, oxygen, surgeries… over and over again. It's like a merry go round. Round and round you go, where you stop nobody knows.

HLHS was my reality now. Words that I had only studied up until three years ago- Norwood, Sano, Glenn, Hemi- Fontane- now were very much a part of my life. Of her life. She knows no difference, but I do. I know it isn't supposed to be like this. All of these surgeries, all the medicine, the oxygen tank that straps to her back, artificial valves- these steps to keep her alive- are only biding time. The only cure for my daughter is cardiac transplantation- a heart transplant.

Yes, I was that person. The one who was sitting around waiting for a call saying that some other child had died and my child could have their heart. What kind of person wishes for a child to die?

One who loves her own child, that's who.

I climbed onto the bus and settled in the back, sending off a quick text on my Nokia. I couldn't afford it but I had to have it. I then closed my eyes and cat napped until I reached the stop near my apartment.

I got home twenty-five minutes later and trudged up three flights of stairs. I kept requesting a ground floor apartment because this building had no elevator but I had been denied, stating I had no valid reason for wanting one. Yeah, cause my kid not being able to exert herself isn't reason enough. So, I carried her. Everywhere. Not that she got out much. Germs are a big no-no.

I opened my door and sighed in relief as I took off my shoes.

"I'm home." I called out.

"Mommy!" Charlotte wheezed as she walked slowly towards me. I cringed at the ashen tint of her face and her lips, but I pushed it aside and gave my girl a big hug, being mindful of her oxygen.

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"How much?" She asked.

"To the moon and back." I said solemnly.

"That's a lot." She gasped. She settled tiredly in my arms and I closed my eyes, breathing in her sweet smell, committing it to memory, just in case…

No. Not an option. My little girl dying is not going to happen. Not as long as I was alive.

"Hey, Sis."

Alice leaned against the wall and smiled at me.

"Hey you. Was it a bad day?" I asked.

"A little. Really tired today. Five breathing treatments. Albuterol is almost out, along with the dobutamine and Lasix, but they have a week left."

I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She needed the albuterol for her lungs, which her heart was making worse every day. But that medicine was about fifty dollars, fifty dollars I didn't have because my salary barely covered living expenses. I looked at the calendar. I had five days until her medication allowance started over on her Medicaid.

I nodded and racked my brain thinking about what bill could go without paying this month.

"I can get it for you." Alice said.

"No. I will find a way." I said stubbornly.

"Let me do this. She has to have it, Bella." She reasoned with me.

I nodded.

"I will find a way to pay you back." I vowed.

"Okay."

We both knew she would never take it.

"Okay, I am off to work now." She said, gathering her things. I grabbed her arm and looked up at her.

"Thank you, for everything. I know you work so hard and you don't get enough sleep because of me and I… just… I love you." I said.

"She is my niece and you are my sister. You two are the only family I have. I can sleep when I die. Besides I nap when she naps."

I nodded and she hugged me before leaving.

Alice had always been my rock, which was funny because I was the oldest. But with no mom and a preoccupied dad, we leaned on each other. So when I got pregnant, then disowned by Daddy Dearest- she left everything behind to help me. The money, the cushy apartment, our father… everything. She still finished medical school. I had insisted. She had scholarships so she was set. She was smart. I had messed around way too much in high school and then college to have anyone but Charlie to pay my way so when the money stopped, so did my schooling. But baby Charlotte and I were in the front row cheering on Alice when she got her medical degree.

Alice had been offered a position at Forks General a few months ago and begged me to come with her. I had. It wasn't going to make her career but it would be a nice change of pace for us. A small, quiet town away from the hustle and bustle of a big city but near enough in case Charlotte had an extreme emergency. She had made it clear to her new boss that she needed an odd schedule and he had granted her request.

I looked down at the sleeping little girl in my arms and kissed her forehead. I then gently lifted her up and carried her to the only bedroom the apartment had. It was hers. I slept on the couch or in the chair in her room. I wanted her to have whatever I could give her, no matter how little. My needs ceased to exist once I had her. I would die for her. Literally, if my heart was the right size, I would kill myself so she could live.

That is how much I loved her.

I tucked her in, kissed her cheeks, whispered that I loved her and left the room. I hurriedly ate some Ramen, took a shower, got dressed in my pajamas and settled into the chair in her room with the want ads in my lap, the night light being just enough for me to see them.

There had to be something better for us.

There just had to be.

 ***HLHS- Hypoplastic left heart syndrome.**

 **Some of you may know, if you are on my FB group or FB friends with me, or have simply read some of my other stories, I am intimately familiar with this disease. It has taken two of my children away from me. It is a vicious killer for which there is no cure other than a transplant. Both of my children died as infants with no hope for one. They would be 17 and 16 today.**

 **For Andrew Charles and Emily Grace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! Within four hours, I had hundreds of notifications from y'all. So many alerts, follows, favorites and reviews for both fics. Thank you all so much!**

 **I do love an asshole Edward, but not as much as I love to make up into a human being. Remember it is always darkest before dawn. Try not to hold his behavior against him as it makes it harder for me to make you love him later.**

 **And for the lovely GR, who simply said 'Oh, you need a beta…' please go back to the chapter one AN and see that I don't want one. If I did, I would have one. There are approximately 219 thousand Twilight fics out there and I would say maybe 40% of them have a beta. Please, if my slight grammar and punctuation errors bother you that much, go read one of them. Tell them BitterHarpy sent you.**

 **EPOV**

I was fuming. It had been the day from hell. One of my doctors was being sued for malpractice. The case had went to court this morning and I was completely caught off guard when it was revealed he had been operating with a 1.2 alcohol blood level. It took everything I had not to beat the hell out of him in that courtroom. He was found liable- of course- and as he walked out of the courtroom, he had thanked me for my support. I let him know very quickly he was fired. I do not suffer fools lightly.

Then some of the board and lawyers wanted to grab lunch. There wasn't much to this tiny hovel of a town so the caliber of restaurants was seriously lacking. I had been frequenting The Lodge since my return to Forks, as it was the fanciest establishment here. So, that is where we went. It was either that, the diner or some fast food joint. Then, I got stuck with some mousey brunette who couldn't speak in complete sentences, stammered a lot and looked absolutely defeated by her position in life. No one asked her to be a waitress. I did enjoy the fire that flashed in her eyes when I yelled at her, though.

What I didn't enjoy, however, was when I realized I had forgotten to leave her a tip and went back to rectify that, only to walk in and hear her belittle me. Me! My tie was worth more than her entire outfit! No one made a mockery out of me. I expected respect. Demanded respect.

So here I was glaring out the window of my temporary office where I served as Chief Operating Officer of Forks General. If you could call this small nightmare of a room, an office. However, one was being remodeled to my standards and I would be moving in to that in a couple of days. The board of the corporation that owned a majority of the hospitals in Washington had sent me here when the numbers for this hospital in particular stayed in the red. They need someone who could turn a profit and I had a reputation for being ruthless. Some people call it being an asshole; I called it being determined.

The board called it a challenge; I called it a punishment.

See, I grew up here. My parents still live here. Apparently, that was one of the deciding factors in my being chosen to take over Forks General. However, it would all be worth it in the end. All I had to do was turn a profit consistently for a year then I would be appointed COO for the Holy Grail of hospitals in Washington state. The University of Washington Medical Center in Seattle.

I swung around in my chair when I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I barked.

Alice Swan peeked her head around the now open door.

"Yes, Dr. Swan?" I asked, trying to curb my impatience. She had won my respect quickly because of her ability to diagnose a patient that had most of the other, more experienced doctors baffled. You can't keep a hospital in the black by transferring them to another hospital. However, that didn't mean I wanted her hovering.

"Can you write a prescription for me?" She asked.

"Are you ill?" I asked, looking her over.

"No, it's for my niece. Remember I told you about her?"

"She has a heart defect." I remembered.

"Yes, sir. She is almost out of her albuterol. She has to use it more and more these days." She said sadly.

"Why doesn't your sister just take her to the doctor?" I asked.

"She does. Constantly. But as you well know, Medicaid only allows so many visits, hospital stays and medications per month. She always goes over."

"Then have her pay for the visits." I said snidely.

Alice stiffened.

"If she could afford it, she would. Nothing means more to my sister than her daughter. Never mind, Dr. Cullen. I will ask Dr. Whitlock instead. I'm sorry I bothered you. Have a good evening." She nodded and then left the room.

Well shit. I couldn't please anyone these days.

I looked once more at my desk and decided, fuck it. I wasn't going to get anything done tonight anyway.

But I think perhaps I should teach that waitress a lesson. She has no idea what it was to play with the big boys.

But she was about to learn…

 *****WTHI*****

 **BPOV**

Bella, can you come in here?" Rose asked, stiffly.

I looked at her and smiled. She didn't return it. Figures.

"Just let me get this food to table seven and I will be right there." I told her.

"Riley will take it. This won't wait." She insisted.

I threw an apologetic look at Riley and followed Rose.

I stopped short when I saw the rude man from the day before sitting in one of her office chairs.

Crap.

"Have a seat, Bella." Rose ordered.

I did as she demanded and focused on the wall behind Rose's head.

"Dr. Cullen informed me about an incident yesterday."

This was Dr. Cullen?! The doctor that Alice talked about all the time? Wait. What?

"What incident?" I was confused.

"The incident where you talked rudely about him when you were cleaning his table. He heard it all. I won't tolerate my staff mocking my customers. Effective immediately, you are fired. Gather your things. You can collect your check tomorrow. That is all." Rose said.

Fired.

"Rose, I need this job! Please. My…"

"That is all, Bella." She said firmly.

I fought back my tears and nodded, standing up. I looked once at Dr. Cullen.

"Why?" I asked softly.

He just raised his eyebrows in answer.

I practically ran from the office, went to my locker and grabbed my things. I left as quickly as possible, so as not to run into him.

I walked dejectedly to the bus stop, wondering what the hell I was going to do now.

"Professionalism is very important. You should thank me for teaching you such an important life lesson." He appeared beside me, leaning against the bus stop sign with a smug and self satisfied demeanor.

I looked at him in astonishment.

Well, the one bright side was that I didn't have to be nice anymore.

"Look here, Asshole. I needed that job. I didn't like it. It was not my intention to ever be a waitress. Wasn't a lifelong dream for me. But it put food on the table and a roof over the head of someone very important to me and you have just taken that away."

"Jobs like that are a dime a dozen." He waved dismissively.

"Oh really? Maybe in a big city but not in a town this size. I looked for that job for two months. Two months! I went everywhere looking for it and now I have nothing." Just then the bus pulled up. I looked at it and back at him. "But you know what? That is still so much more that what you have. Because at least I have a heart and someone who loves me unconditionally. Something I doubt you know anything about. Good day, Dr. Cullen." I got on the bus quickly and didn't look back to see if my words had made any difference.

Didn't matter now anyway.

 **I'm going to try to do story rec's when I remember and this week's rec is The Last House on Blackberry Lane by shouldbecleaning aka Hilary Bolton. It just completed today and I am so excited to read it. What are you reading this week? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also for some weekly recommendations for you lovely Harpies, I recommend two facebook sites this week- they also have blogs as well if you don't do facebook. The first is Smut Sluts and Angst Whores ran by the lovely Sarcastic Bimbo. She does a weekly blog complete with gifs, pics and her own brand of sarcastic humor. God, I love her.**

 **The second is Twilight Fanfiction Recommendations (Completed) ran by the lovely Joanne Riddy. So many fics, so little time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would say that most of you are not Edward fans. He is rather moody, isn't he? But come on, this fic isn't just about finding Charlotte's heart. It's about finding Edward's as well.**

 **So this chapter is a little on the fantastical side, as it most likely would never happen in real life. But hey, that's why it's called fiction, right? Just go with it, okay?**

 **And in case you are looking at your calendar and saying 'It's not Sunday!', you would be right BUT I put out a teaser in my FB group last night and Monica was begging for it to be Sunday so I thought, what the hell, I'll make it Sunday. You will still get a new chapter on Sunday. This is just a bonus for my Bitter Harpy Fanfiction FB group girls. Y'all are all wonderful and I love you bunches. You make my black heart sing.**

 **Also, a special thanks to Tarbecca for recommending me on A Different Forest! And Bernadette for recommending me on FB. They are even pimping out the old fics.**

 **Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Four weeks later**

 **EPOV**

I huffed as someone ran into the back of my foot with a shopping cart. I hated grocery stores. If I didn't need coffee for in the morning, I wouldn't bother. I grabbed the coffee and sighed in relief. Now to make it out of the store.

"Mommy, peez." I heard a raspy little voice wheeze out.

I turned around to look and saw a beautiful little girl. She had brunette ringlets that rioted around and over her face. She was about two years old if her size was any indication. She was looking down at a jar of peanut butter. What I assumed was her mother had her back to me but I heard her sigh and saw her look down to count the money in her hand.

I looked past them to the meager offerings in their cart. There was some hamburger meat, bread, mac and cheese, those cheap noodles, Pedia Sure, spaghetti sauce and a box of Hamburger Helper.

"Sure, Baby." She whispered, taking it from the child and placing it in the cart, taking out the hamburger meat and putting it back.

The child looked up at her mother with a big grin on her face and my heart stopped. This child was sick, very sick. Her lips had a bluish tint, her skin was ashen and she kept coughing. She had a cannula in her nostrils. But none of that mattered because her smile, it was so sweet and innocent and loving.

"Tanks, Mommy." She said, wrapping her arms around her mother's thin frame.

"We need to get you home, Baby Girl." I froze.

I knew that voice.

What was her name? Belinda? Beth?

"Bella." I said out loud.

Her warm chocolate eyes turned cold as she turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"Is this your child?" I asked.

She moved protectively towards her, cradling the child to her leg.

"She's sick." I said.

"Wow, isn't the big fancy doctor brilliant? Now, if you'll excuse us…" She went to go around me but I stepped in her way.

"What's her diagnosis?" I asked.

"None of your business." She said, trying to sidestep me.

"Are you treating her illness?" I asked.

That stopped her cold.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "No, I am just sitting around waiting for her to die, in the apartment I won't have much longer as I have no way to pay the rent, because no one is hiring a medical school drop out who is also a single mother with a terminally sick kid, because the job I had that was kind of flexible with the hours, was taken from me by some emotionally stunted, competitive, heartless bastard. Now, I _have_ to go. My daughter needs a breathing treatment and I can't afford another trip to the ER tonight." She said, her voice constantly breaking.

I looked at her this time. _Really_ looked at her.

She was exhausted. There were bags under her eyes; dark, pronounced luggage sized bags. She had lost some weight in the last month. Weight she didn't have to lose. Her hair was stringy and lifeless. Her shoes worn. Her clothes tattered.

Yet, her child was pristine. Clean bouncing curls and good clothing. She was on the small side but I figured that had more to do with her medical condition rather than lack of nutrition.

No, her mother was the one who was lacking care, instead choosing to give it all to her child.

She was a good mother. And thanks to me, an unemployed one.

She had managed to escape me as I stood there thinking. She was already checking out.

I hurried to get in line behind her, tossing my coffee on the conveyor belt along with her things.

She shot me an incredulous look.

"I _am not_ paying for your coffee." She growled.

"No, but I _am_ paying for your food." I told her.

"Like hell you are." She whirled around to face me.

"I want to help." I insisted.

"Now you want to help? No, thank you. I think you have helped more than enough." She hissed.

She thrust her money to the cashier. She opened her wallet to stick the fourteen cents change that was handed back to her. I noticed she had no more money in there. When she stuck her wallet back in her purse and grabbed her bags, some envelopes fell out. She was already out the door before I thought to inform her.

"Twelve fifteen." The cashier told me.

I handed her a twenty and bent over to pick up the envelopes.

I grabbed my coffee, ignoring my change and hurried to the lot, looking for her.

She had disappeared.

I looked at the stack of envelopes in my hand. It was her utility bills with LAST NOTICE stamped in big red letters on them, medical bills -and oh my god, even I shuddered at the amount listed on them- and an eviction notice.

I wasn't a man who ever admitted to being wrong.

Looks like that had just changed.

I needed to make things better.

And luckily for me, I had her address.

That was a start.

 **BPOV**

I took a deep breath and hitched Charlotte further up on my hip. I knocked tentatively on my landlord's office door. It was hard to catch him here as he didn't live on the premises. I was about to beg for more time. I hated begging, especially to this jerk, but I had to do it for Charlotte. We couldn't survive out on the streets. She wouldn't survive.

The door opened and I plastered a smile on my face. Which faltered when I realized this was not the person I had been dealing with since we moved in.

"Miss Swan! I am Mr. Pratt and I am the new owner of this once fine establishment. Looks like I came here not a moment too soon. I was just about to come up to see you." He said, his grin wide.

"Oh, you were? Why? I mean, I just need a little more time. I am trying to find a job…"

"Take as long as you need but you can't stay in that particular apartment any longer."

"What? You can't put me on the streets, Mr. Pratt. I have a daughter. She's sick. Please, I am begging you…" I pleaded.

"I'm not putting you out on the street, Miss Swan. Calm down. It has come to my attention that your apartment is infested." He said.

"Infested? Infested with what? Are you insinuating I don't keep it clean?" I asked.

"No, mold. There was a water leak years ago that wasn't fixed quickly enough. Dang super. Not good for the child. Not at all. So, I am going to relocate you to another apartment."

"But I was told that there were none available." I said, completely confused.

"Not in this building. I have other apartment buildings. This one in particular is off of Sycamore."

"Same price? Do I have to pay a deposit? Because I know I am behind on rent now, but I will make it right. I promise."

"Don't worry about it. You can have two months free for any inconvenience this might cause you."

I raised an eyebrow

Free? I have been charged extra for unlocking my door when I forgot my keys before.

"So, you will need to move immediately…"

" I don't have anyone to help me. My furniture…"

"This apartment has some furniture in it. You can use that. Just move your clothes and whatnot. I can help with that later tonight if you need me to."

"No, I will ask my sister." I paused uneasily. "Are you sure about this?"

He grinned again. It kind of creeped me out, not gonna lie. I pulled Charlotte closer to me.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, then. Thanks."

I walked back up to my apartment.

"Something seems kind of fishy, Baby Girl." I said to Charlotte.

"Fish, yuk." She said.

How do you not smile at that?

"Wait, so you are saying you have no problem moving my utilities over to my new address even though I owe you two hundred dollars and my disconnect date is in two days?" I asked.

I listened intently as the woman told me that yes, they would be happy to help me and they were going to put me on their budget billing program where my bill would be the same every month no matter how much I used.

And they didn't offer this to me sooner because…why?

"Thank you." I said, then hung up.

"Bella?"

I looked up as Alice let herself in holding a bag from McDonald's.

"Please tell me that is for me." I begged.

"It's for you."

I grabbed the bag and consumed the hamburger and fries. I hadn't had a decent meal in a month.

"So, what is the big emergency? I know it isn't Charlotte, as you weren't _that_ hysterical. Where is she?" She asked, looking around.

"Sleeping." I mumbled through my full mouth. I swallowed. "I need help moving."

"Where are you going? Did that asshole kick you out on the street? You can stay with me. I know it will be cramped but we will make it work. I don't know why you haven't already moved in with me."

"We've went over this. You do enough as it is, residents get paid in pennies and Charlotte is my responsibility. But no, get this. Apparently, this place is infested with mold which is probably true as it's a shithole and my new landlord offered me another apartment in another building free for two months. And then my electric and water company just told me that they had no problem moving my account and they put me on some budget billing program I didn't even know about. Oh, and the other apartment is furnished."

"What the hell?"

"I know!" I took another bite. "Something seems off though." I chewed thoughtfully.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Bella. This is good and you deserve good. Now all you need is a job. I think there might be an opening in billing at the hospital. I will get you an application and see what comes of it."

"That would be great." I said.

"Okay, let's get to packing." Alice said.

Two hours later, we were done. Sad, really, how little we had.

I stood at the door of our tiny apartment that had been home for the past seven months. I wasn't sad to see it go, but then again I hadn't seen the one we were going to either.

"Where we goin' Mommy?" Charlotte rasped out.

"Hopefully somewhere better, Baby Girl."

As long as I was with her, it didn't matter in the least.

 **Competed rec: This is Not My Life by Isakassees. One of the best stories I have ever read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord, y'all are too much. Thanks for all the love, the shoutouts... just everything. It is kind of intimidating, not gonna lie. I have some anxiety over this where I didn't really before. But I'll just pop a Xanax. That should make for some interesting reading...**

 **This is a continuation of the last update. Things will start to move along next chapter.**

 **Someone mentioned the short chapters. That is just how I write- I don't have the attention span for a long chapter and I hate leaving it to come back to finish it- I lose my mojo that way. That being said, the posting schedule is now kaput. I will post several times a week as time allows on this fic as it is written in its entirety. OPMC will stick to a Sunday posting as it is not pre-written.**

 **Thanks to D JS White for her FB shoutout. I feel like a whore the way I am being pimped out. I kind of like it. You can thank her and Monica for the extra updates.**

"This can't be the right place." I said to Alice, as we pulled up to the address we had been given.

She whistled lowly.

"Well, let's go find out." She suggested.

We got out and walked up to the super's office, Charlotte perched on my hip.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I …"

"Of course, I've been expecting you." The woman said sweetly. "I'm Esme, Mr. Pratt's sister. And aren't you a pretty little girl?" She cooed to Charlotte.

"I a big girl." Charlotte pouted.

"Well, of course you are! I forgot to put on my glasses. So very sorry…" She looked to me.

"Charlotte." I supplied for her.

"Miss Charlotte. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful _big_ girl." She said and winked at me.

"I think there has been some confusion…"

"Oh, there is no confusion. You and your friend, follow me."

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is my sister, Alice."

"Beautiful genes run through your family. Sorry, I can't say the same."

Alice and I shared a look.

"I mean, have you seen my brother?" She teased.

I laughed.

She led us to a ground floor apartment. Yes! There is a God.

She unlocked the door and opened it, indicating that we should go ahead of her.

"Holy…" I breathed.

"Shit." Alice finished. She looked quickly at Charlotte. "Sorry."

"This can't be right. I can't afford this place!" I panicked, looking to Esme.

"Calm down, Dear. It's the same rent as your other apartment."

"How is that possible? That place was a…" I paused not wanting to offend her.

"Shit hole?" She supplied.

I blushed.

"Yes, not one of our finer investments. But it was my brother's first building. Anyway, I hope you find everything to your liking. I am going to go now, but here is my number if you need anything. Whether it is to complain about water pressure or you need a babysitter for this dear, please feel free to use it." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

I nodded and searched for words, but couldn't find any to say.

She left with a pat on my shoulder and a smile at Charlotte and Alice.

"This can't be real." I said. "Ouch!" I said, rubbing my arm where Alice had pinched me.

"What? I needed to see if it was real too."

"Then pinch yourself." I complained.

We walked through the rather sizeable apartment. It had an open floor plan. I could see the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and the hallway from the front door. I counted two doors down the small hallway. There was a door off the living room which I presumed was a closet. The kitchen and living room was painted in a soft gold, with the dining room in a vivid red making it a dramatic contrast. The furniture was red in the living room with the coffee and side tables in mahogany. The couch looked comfortable, thank God. There was a big screen television hung above a distressed white wood cabinet. Everything looked brand new.

I walked to the first door down the hallway and opened it. It was a small bedroom, decorated in soft lavender. There was a cherry wood captain's bed complete with a bookcase headboard and drawers under the bed. The comforter had butterflies on it. A dresser was beside the bed and there was a walk- in closet.

"Butafies!" Charlotte said, excitedly, trying to get down from my arms.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, as I set her down.

"My woom." She said, pointing to the bed.

"Yes, your room."

The other door led to a small bathroom, decorated in mint green and lavender. Very pretty.

The kitchen had an island bar and stainless steel appliances. I felt bad even putting my Top Ramen in those cabinets.

I was delighted to find a laundry room off the kitchen complete with a washer and dryer.

"Oh wow. I am so doing my laundry over here." Alice said.

"Feel free." I told her.

We unloaded the car while Charlotte rested in her new bed and started unpacking.

"Where do you want your coats?" Alice asked.

"Just put them in that closet there." I pointed to the door off the living room.

She nodded and walked over to it as I unloaded what little groceries I had onto the counter, trying to decide where to put it.

"Um… Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Can you come here, please?"

"What's wrong," I asked as I walked out of the kitchen. She had a strange look on her face.

"Oh God, is there a dead body in there?" I asked. I knew this place was too good to be true.

"No, take a look." She demanded.

I sighed and then opened the door, gasping.

It was a whole other bedroom. A huge bedroom. Well, huge to me but my bedroom until today was the chair in Charlotte's room. It was painted in a cream color and the bedspread was a striped chenille with seafoam, brown and cream in it. Seafoam colored curtains on the bay window. Two dressers; one long with a mirror and one high with a flat screen TV on it. I opened another door and found my own walk in closet. One that had clothes in it. Okay… that's weird.

I opened yet another door and found my very own bathroom, complete with a garden tub and separate shower.

"I'm dead. I have died and gone to heaven." I sighed.

"This is…"

"Weird." I said. "There is no way this palace is the same price per month as that dump I was living in."

"Don't read too much into it. I mean, maybe things are going your way, finally. Maybe this is a sign of good things to come for you and for Charlotte. It's like you have a Fairy Godmother."

"I don't know. I mean, I hope so, but this is..."

"Mommy!"

I rushed to Charlotte's room and was relieved to see her smiling.

She was pointing to her own TV. How had I missed that?

"Uk." She said.

I looked and saw a green ogre like person and a donkey.

"How are you watching that?" Then I saw the remote and the cable box.

I haven't had cable in four years.

I shot another look at Alice.

"Go with it." She pleaded.

I shook my head and finished unpacking. I opened the cabinets to find a shitload of groceries. I kid you not. I didn't spend this much on groceries in a year. Opened the fridge, same thing.

I examined her closet more closely, the clothes were her size. Same with mine.

"Alice…" I said.

"Okay, yeah, this is weird." She agreed, sitting down on the plush love seat.

"This isn't a Fairy Godmother. I mean this takes stalking to a whole other level." I said.

"Who would be stalking you?" She asked.

"What? Are you saying that I'm not good enough to stalk?" I said in mock anger.

"Yes, you are, I'm just jealous. I want someone to stalk my ass this way."

"Nope, get your own stalker. This one, whoever it is, is all mine."

The question was… who was it? And what did they want in return?

 **Okay, so some of you are wondering why Edward has done such a 180. He hasn't persay. HeartlessWard will return next chapter. He is reacting out of guilt right now. There are no other feelings involved at the moment. Like one reader said, he probably wouldn't have cared if she didn't have a sick kid.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of you have questions about Edward's about face and how far he went in making it up to her. It's explained during his POV of this chapter.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, including the new readers who have joined us along for the ride. All I can say is buckle up.**

 **BPOV**

 _The question was… who was it? And what did they want in return?_

That question weighed on my mind for days after that. I found myself looking over my shoulder when I was out in public. I locked my doors all the time when I was at home.

I still looked for a job every day. I filled out an application for the billing department at Forks Gen and was thrilled when I was called in for an interview. It was in the basement, far away from him. Alice had to work and couldn't babysit so I called Esme, but asked for her to stay with Charlotte at my house. I was beside myself when she disclosed that she had been a nurse for twenty-five years but recently retired and her husband was a semi-retired doctor, working a few days a week at the hospital. She had been sympathetic about Charlotte's plight and I felt comfortable leaving my daughter with her.

I put on one of the new outfits in the closet. I had asked Esme about them but she just shrugged and said the last tenant must have left them. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

I decided it didn't matter. I had struggled for so long and I deserved to live a little. I just hoped it didn't bite me in the ass later on.

"Miss Swan?" An older woman appeared at the door of the small office I was waiting in until time for my interview.

I stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Cora. Follow me please."

I followed her, up the stairs, over the breezeway and to…

 _Oh._

 _Hell._

 _No._

"Miss Swan. We meet again."

"Asshole." I hissed and then turned around and walked out.

 **EPOV**

I shared a glance with Cora, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I barked, then bolted after Bella.

"Miss Swan. Bella! Please wait." I pleaded.

She whirled on me.

"No, I won't wait. Why are you doing this to me? I talked shit about you after you were so rude to me for no good reason. So, what? You got me fired, so we are even. Let it go and stop torturing me."

"Bella." I followed her to the parking lot.

"Don't 'Bella' me! Go back into your office before I hot wire a car and run you over in the parking lot!"

"Think of your daughter. She needs money to live, insurance for her health, a roof over her head. Now, if don't want to swallow your pride, so be it. It's not like its charity, you'll be working your ass off for me." I told her.

"Insurance?" She asked, wavering.

"Effective immediately. No pre-existing conditions. It is taken out of your check every week. You will start out at forty grand a year and will be eligible for a raise in three months, after I evaluate your performance. So, what will it be? Your pride or your daughter's health?"

She just stood there looking at me with this unfathomable expression in her eyes.

"Damn you." She sighed, running a slim hand over her face. "Okay, fine."

"Okay?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah. For Charlotte." She said.

"Very well. Come back in and we'll go over a few things." I said.

She shot me a glare and walked ahead of me. I hurried to meet her stride. I noticed she was wearing a pair of black slacks and a cream wrap sweater. Her hair was down and looked lustrous. She was also wearing makeup. She looked lovely in the clothes my mom had picked out for her and I was glad she was wearing them.

Yes, I had paid for them, but I had only intended on a better apartment and getting her utilities up to date. I felt that anything else was headed for a restraining order. However, my dear sweet mother decided that I hadn't yet begun to make it up to Bella and her daughter, unbeknownst to me. Then Amex called and asked me if I wanted to dispute some charges that had recently been charged to my card. Charges that added up to over ten thousand dollars! I called my mother and was informed in no uncertain terms that Bella _and_ Charlotte needed clothes and food _and_ furniture _and_ electronics _and_ new appliances for the kitchen _and_ we couldn't forget cable so Charlotte could watch TV _and_ a washer and dryer so Bella wouldn't have to carry laundry over to the laundromat _and_ did she mention that I owed it to Bella? After she had rambled that long run on sentence in one breath, she then informed me that she was asked to watch Charlotte while Bella came to Forks Gen for an interview and I had better let that girl have a job. And if I didn't have a job that suited her, then I better damn well make one up. So I did.

I smiled, which was completely foreign to me.

"Why are you staring and smiling all creepily at me?" Bella asked.

I stopped immediately. So, this is how she wanted to play it? After all I had done for her; the bills, the apartment, the clothes, the food, appliances, the furniture, the job. Of course, she didn't know about items one thru six, but still…

"Now that I am your boss, we should go over the rules." I said, abruptly.

We entered my office.

"This is your area. Your desk, filing cabinet, phone. Phone has two lines. I want them answered by the third ring. Always answer with 'Dr. Cullen's office. May I help you please?'. I will give you a list of calls I am willing to accept daily. If they are not on the list, take a message. No exceptions. I operate one day out of the week. During that time, you will man the office alone. I like my coffee black with one sugar. On my surgery day, an extra hot espresso. Work day starts at 8am on the dot. I don't tolerate tardiness. Day usually ends at 6pm, but since you have a child, you can leave at five. Lunch is always at noon. Most of the time, you can be left to your own devices but somedays we will have to do working lunches, where I will have you accompany me to meetings where you will take notes and look attractive. The rest we will figure out as we go along. Any questions?" I looked at her expectantly.

"No." She responded.

"Don't you need to take notes? I mean, how will you remember any of what I just said?" I asked.

"I'll remember." She said confidently.

"Okay, run back over what we just discussed then." I tested her.

"This is my area. I won't bother to point out the office furniture as you can see just as plainly as I did what it all is. Work day starts at eight, ends at five, lunch always at noon. You like your coffee black with one sugar but on surgery day, you want an extra hot espresso. I am to always answer the phone by the third ring with 'Dr. Cullen's office, may I help you please?' You will give me a daily list of calls that you will take and everyone else must take a number and wait in line until you decide they are worthy of your time. Most of the time I can get one hour not having to be in your presence but sometimes you need me as arm candy while you impress some of your cronies. Did I miss anything?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"What day is my surgery day?" I asked.

"Nuh uh. You haven't divulged that yet, but if I had to guess, you don't really have a set day. You just wait until a case you have to have comes along and then yank it from the unsuspecting doctor that is excited about it and that way you can have all the glory of making the save."

Huh.

Snarky, wasn't she?

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You start Monday." I said curtly. She nodded and turned on her heel. "Miss Swan." She turned back to me. "Just for the record, I don't appreciate your attitude."

She smirked at me.

"Well, I don't like yours either, but I don't see that changing anytime soon, so I guess we both have to live with things we don't like. See you Monday."

I glared at her.

"Cheer up! It might be fun to see how long we can last without trying to kill each other." She said, before leaving my office.

Well, fuck me.

She just had to have the last word.

What completely baffled me was that I let her.

 **See? Mama Esme took over.**

 **Let the games begin.**

 **See you in a couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, some of you think that Bella should have been more professional to Edward seeing as how he is now her boss. I personally don't agree. Not to discredit your opinion in any way, but if the man who had cost me my livelihood was in front of me, you had better believe that I would turn around and walk off. Then if said asshole started chasing me down, I, too, would threaten to run him over. Then just because I took the job he offered out of guilt, doesn't mean I become docile. Respect is earned and he hasn't earned it. He has enough people kissing his ass. Besides, I am very sarcastic with my bosses. I think they like it. And Edward will too. He needs a strong woman.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. You all make me so happy.**

"Mommy, no go." Charlotte pouted, as she clung to me.

I sighed. She had gotten used to me being home with her in the time I was unemployed and though she had reacted favorably when I told I had a job, I had to remember she was only three and didn't realize that meant I would be away from her again.

I dropped to the floor in front of her.

"You get to stay with Aunt Alice this morning. And then this afternoon, Ms. Esme will be here. You had fun with her the other day, right?" I said with a smile.

She jutted her lip out more.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Alice said as she let herself in.

"An Lis!" She squealed, forgetting I was leaving and greeting her aunt with open arms. Alice scooped her up and kissed her all over her face while Charlotte giggled.

My heart squeezed in my chest. I hated leaving her. But I had to make a living, even if it was working for the Devil.

I stood back up and looked at my watch.

"Okay, I have to go. It's seven and I need to catch the bus." I announced.

"You really need a car." Alice said. "I can take you, you know."

"No, I don't want to get her out. Hopefully with this job I can get a nice used one." I said, lightly.

I kissed Charlotte on her cheek and hugged Alice.

"Thanks, Sis."

"Anytime, Bella."

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Thankfully the bus stop was only a block away. These heels were not made for walking.

I made it to the stop and waited. And waited. And waited. I looked impatiently at my watch.

 _7:23_

If the bus didn't get here in five minutes, I would be late on my first day. That couldn't happen.

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up. I scowled at the driver as I scanned my bus pass. He looked unimpressed with my ire.

I tapped my foot as time went on, which by the way didn't make the bus go any faster.

At 8:05, the bus pulled up to the bus stop two blocks away from Forks Gen. I rushed those two blocks, then across the parking lot and wouldn't you know it, my heel got stuck in a grate and threw me to the ground. I cursed and pulled my foot from my shoe and then my shoe from the grate. It pulled easily but the heel wasn't attached any longer.

Perfect.

I stood up and looked down at my now dirt stained slacks. I will not cry. I will not cry.

Another look at my watch had me breaking my other heel off and hobbling quickly into the front door… literally. I glared at it and then at a couple of people who saw and laughed, and ran up the stairs to my office.

At sixteen minutes after eight, I entered it and received a withering glare for my trouble. I panted as I tried to regain my breath.

Edward Cullen was sitting at my desk, in my chair, his hands flat on the surface, the phone ringing off the hook. He ignored it.

I swallowed and then walked to the phone and answered it, my eyes never leaving his.

"Dr. Cullen's office, this is Bella, may I help you please?" I asked pleasantly.

I reached for the message pad and wrote who the person was. I shoved it towards him. He looked at it and then shook his head no. I told the person that Dr. Cullen was unavailable but that I would give him the message and have him return the call at his earliest convenience. I then hung up.

Silence hung in the air.

"You're late." He said.

I nodded, not offering him the reason. Something told me that Dr. Cullen didn't like excuses.

"Why?" He asked.

Or maybe he did. Regardless, I wasn't going to tell him.

"It won't happen again." I said, leaving it at that.

He cocked his head and scrutinized me closely but then just nodded tersely before getting out of my chair.

"I have a surgery this morning… one I stole." He smirked knowingly, "I will be unavailable until after lunch. When you leave at noon, please turn on the answering machine." He said before walking into his office and shutting the door.

I let out a breath when he left. For some reason when I was in a room with him, all the air seemed to be sucked out of it. I got acclimated with my surroundings and moved things around to my satisfaction. He left several minutes later in silence, dressed in emerald green scrubs and looking more handsome than any man had a right to.

I answered the phone and decorated my desk with a stuffed animal Alice had bought so Charlotte could give me a present for Mother's Day. It was a white bunny. I also added a picture of Charlotte and one of Charlotte, Alice and me from six months ago taken at a nearby park. We were on a merry-go-round and Charlotte was laughing and we were both kissing her cheeks.

At noon, I switched on the answering machine and wandered down to the cafeteria. I glanced around for an empty table and grabbed one near the doors. I put my brown bag special on it and sat down, unloading my turkey sandwich, chips, apple and bottled water. I ate quietly with my head down. Seeing all these people in scrubs; nurses, doctors… it was hard. I mean I saw Alice in scrubs all the time, but she was my sister and I was proud of her, but being here just reminded me that I had failed at this part of my life. The one thing I had wanted since I was old enough to understand was to be a doctor, to save lives and not only was I not a doctor, but my daughter was fighting for her life every day and I was powerless to help her.

Life sucked that way.

"Well hello, lovely lady." I heard.

I looked up and a handsome blond haired man was smiling down at me.

Dr. Jasper Whitlock, his lab coat read.

I smiled halfheartedly and went back to ignoring him and everyone else.

"So, you're just going to ignore me? That's not very nice." I heard the chair scrape on the floor and suddenly he was sitting at my table, leaning back in the chair and staring at me.

"I'm just eating my lunch. Alone." I said, hoping he would get the message.

"Well, I will leave you to your stimulating lunch once you agree to go out with me tonight." He grinned.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." I said.

"Now why not? I'm good looking, I'm smart and I'm rich. Oh, and I'm a plastic surgeon so you can stay young and hot forever."

"Are you saying I need plastic surgery?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Just saying I'm a catch."

"You are also arrogant, incorrigible and unable to take a hint." I threw my half-eaten lunch in my bag and got up.

"Oh, hey now. Don't leave. I was enjoying our conversation. Why don't we continue it over dinner?"

I pushed my chair under the table and faced him.

"Because my daughter needs me at home." His face fell. "Yeah, I have a kid and I have a feeling that isn't something you want the women you pursue to have. Not only am I a mother but I am a mother to a very sick child so my time, not my own. And then there is the small fact that I am not interested in you, at all. You think you are God's gift to women and I am here to tell you, you're not. So, Dr. Whitlock, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

I stalked over to the trash bin and threw my lunch away. I felt eyes on me and I kept my own downward as I walked back to the office.

That's one way to make a good first impression.

The end of the day was near and I was confident I had done a good job. It was actually ten minutes after five but I had been late so I was making the time up.

He strolled out of the office with his coat over one arm and his briefcase in his hand. He seemed surprised to see me still there.

I smiled tersely and continued filing papers.

"The work day ends at five." He said.

"I know, I was late today so…"

He nodded and then turned to leave but something seemed to have caught his eye.

"Is that Alice Sw …Oh wow. That should've been obvious." He said, sardonically to himself.

"What should've been obvious?" I asked.

"Dr. Swan is your sister." He stated.

I smiled at the picture.

"Yeah, she is. She's amazing. I hope you realize how lucky you are to have her on your staff."

"She takes care of your daughter during the day." He stated.

"Yes. I can't afford around the clock care so since Alice is a doctor and free and willing… I feel like I use her …and then since I get off here later than I got off at the restaurant I have this nice retired nurse, who runs my apartment building, offer to watch her from three until I get home. Which is funny because I don't normally accept help so easily."

"Why?"

"Nothing has been easy for me since I became pregnant with my daughter. And I am suspicious when now, suddenly, it is."

His face remained immobile but something is his eyes flickered.

"Anyway. I should be going." I said.

He nodded and then he actually waited to escort me out.

"You afraid I'm going to steal some secrets?" I joked.

"If I thought you were a thief, I wouldn't have hired you."

Of course not.

We walked outside. "Where's your car?" He asked.

I didn't say anything.

"You do have a car, don't you? You just took the bus the other day because it was in the shop or something, right?" He asked.

I kept my chin up.

"No, as a matter of fact, a car is a luxury I can't afford right now. But the bus stop is just that way, so I better be going. If I miss this one, Esme will be there until eight and I don't really want to miss the time with my daughter."

I started to walk toward the bus stop.

"Why are your shoes broken?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I looked down at my feet and laughed. "I fell this morning hurrying. I was late because the bus was late and I was running across the parking lot and my shoe got caught and…" I stopped. He didn't want to hear about my life. "anyway, it's just another day in my life. Good night, Dr. Cullen."

"Let me take you home."

I whirled around in shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can get you home in ten minutes. It would take an hour by bus."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me, I offered. What do you say?"

I bit my lip and thought about it. An extra hour with Charlotte would be amazing.

"Okay, if you're sure it's not out of your way."

"It's not." He assured me.

I followed him to his fancy car and waited for him to unlock my door, getting in once he did so. I put my seatbelt on and sat back in the lush seat.

We rode in silence for a while and then I realized…

"You didn't ask me for directions."

His jaw tensed up.

"Ah… I didn't have to. Your address was on your application."

Oh right. I nodded.

He pulled up to my curb and I turned to him.

"Thanks. You know, for the ride. Good night."

"Good night, Ms. Swan."

I ran towards my house and entered my apartment. Charlotte was awake and watching TV, smiling at me when I walked in. I leaned over and hugged her.

"How was your first day, Dear?" Esme asked, coming out of the kitchen, where some delicious smells were wafting from.

"Good. Did you cook?" I asked.

"I hope you don't mind. I figured you could use a good meal. You are much too skinny." She admonished.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I wanted to. Now come sit down."

I did as she asked. Charlotte joined us and we had a great meal with wonderful conversation and for once I felt like life would all work out like it should.

I had a peaceful night's sleep and when Alice came in the next morning, she looked amused.

"What's that look for?" I asked, setting Charlotte at the table in front of her oatmeal and fruit.

"Why is Edward Cullen sitting in his car outside this apartment?" She asked.

"What?"

I rushed over to the window and sure enough, Edward's car with Edward in it was idling at my curbside.

I looked back at Alice, befuddled. I grabbed my purse and said goodbye. I watched as he got out and looked at me over the top of his car.

"Seeing how this is on my way, I thought I could drive you. Just until you get a car." He said.

"Yeah, okay. Just until I get a car." I agreed before getting into his car for the second time in under twenty- four hours.

Maybe accepting help wasn't so bad after all. Even if it was from the Devil himself.

 **So, we meet Dr. Whitlock. I have new characters coming next update too. See y'all Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all are so amazing. I am truly touched at everyone's interest in this story.**

 **Special thanks to Random Rita, who rec'd me on her blog last night. I feel so honored to be mentioned among such incredible writers in this fandom. It very much made my week. If Rita could review so I know who she is, I would appreciate it.**

 **This chapter brings us two more characters; one you'll love and one you'll love to hate, but everyone has redeemable qualities so let's keep the hate to a minimum.**

"I am going to lunch in ten minutes. Do you think you can have that memo done so I can proof it?" He asked sarcastically from the door to his office.

"I am just about done. May I point out you just gave it to me five minutes ago?" I said, all sickly sweet. Once he huffed and went back to his office, I stuck my tongue out at him.

I spell checked and then reread what I had typed. Damn, this guy was a hard ass. This memo was telling the department heads to send interns home if they were more than five minutes late for rounds and to suspend them for one week, no pay.

"Miss Swan!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and held out the paper to him and was unsurprised when he snatched it out of my hand.

He read over it.

"You can send it out before you go to lunch. Just inbox them through the hospital website."

"What, you don't need me to sex it up for the old farts from the Board?" I sassed.

"No, that's tomorrow, so dress decent."

"I always dress decent." I objected. "Oh, you want me to show more boob. I see."

He just stormed into his office and slammed the door.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Hello? Can I get some service here?"

I spun my chair around to face the person the voice belonged to. It was the blonde from the Lodge. The only lettuce, cucumbers and dressing on the side so I don't get fat chick.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Tell Edward I am here for our lunch date." She said, emphasizing the word 'date'.

"May I tell him who it is?"

"He'll know." She said, haughtily.

"Yeah, but I don't." I said politely.

"Just do it." She said.

Okay then.

I picked up the phone and dialed his intercom.

"What!" He barked.

"Your lunch… companion is here." I said.

"Tell Kate I'll be out in a few minutes." He said, then hung up.

"He'll be out in a few minutes." I told Kate.

She sighed and then sat down on the couch. She crossed her long legs and looked bored.

The door opened three minutes later. She smiled demurely and stood up. She went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You know I hate waiting. I have surgery at two." She said gently.

This woman was a doctor? And one who got regular lunches? Where do I sign up? Oh right, I have to finish medical school first.

"I know. I had to wait for a memo." He said, pointedly.

"You had the memo before twelve." I reminded him, looking up from the computer screen.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

Wrong thing to say?

"Well, I'm famished. Let's go. I'm sure she can handle things while you're gone. I mean how hard can it be." She said, dismissively.

He grabbed his coat and escorted her out. I waited for them to clear out before sending the memo and eating my own lunch. I decided two days ago that eating in the cafeteria was just asking for trouble. I was considered fresh meat. One guy told me it was because I was under thirty, had no physical ailments and was hot. I told him I was here being treated for Syphilis. The guy actually said that penicillin would clear it in seven to ten days and to call him then.

Yeah, no thanks.

Once I finished eating, I called Alice to check on Charlotte. Alice told me that she had to up her meds because she had an asthma attack and that I needed to see about getting a prescription for more Ventolin. I hung up with a sigh until I realized I had prescription insurance and could actually swing the copay since she was out of Medicaid spaces until next week. Oh wow. I also needed to call Charlotte's caseworker to see how my job would affect her state benefits. I wasn't one to live off the system but even with commercial insurance, her bills would still be hard to swing without Medicaid.

I was humming an upbeat little tune when Edward came back with Blondie in tow. She smiled seductively at him and kissed him goodbye lingeringly.

I raised my eyebrows at that. Uptight Edward Cullen had a girlfriend. Interesting.

I hope he let loose in bed a little.

And why am I thinking about him in bed?

I shook my head to clear it.

"What? You don't approve?"

I looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were shaking your head. I take it that you don't approve of Kate."

"Kate is the least of my concerns. And this is your office, so you are free to do as you please." I said.

His answer was to slam the door to his office after he had entered it.

What was his problem?

It was almost quitting time and I was working up the nerve to ask Edward for a referral to a doctor here, as the doctor that had prescribed the Ventolin was on vacation and the office couldn't approve another refill.

But before I could do that, my door slammed against the wall and this tiny, red headed woman stormed in.

I swear I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"May I help you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Where. Is. He?" She asked.

I wordlessly pointed to his closed office. I had no dog in this fight.

She nodded and then threw open his door.

"What in the hell is this?" She yelled.

I tried to lean far enough over in my chair to see into his office.

"It's a memo."

"I know it's a memo, why is it in my inbox?"

"You are the head of Cardio, are you not?"

"You want me to send my interns home if they are late? Do I look like their mother? And furthermore, do I look like I want to do my own dirty work? This is the best way to piss off the nurses."

"What do the nurses have to do with it?" He asked.

"If the interns are not here to change the bedpans and do rectals, it falls on the nurses. Because I am sure as hell am not sticking my finger up someone's ass unless it is on the third date and I am feeling _really_ kinky."

I snorted out loud and then slapped my hand over my mouth and hoped like hell they didn't hear that.

Luck, however, was not on my side when Edward himself strode out of the office and made himself comfortable on my desk.

"Seems we are amusing Miss Swan here, so why don't we continue this here." He said.

"I don't care where we do it, Edward. It can be in front of the fucking Pope for all I care. I am not abiding by this memo."

He stewed for a moment.

"Fine. I'll strike that memo. Just remind them if they continue to be tardy they can deal with me."

She nodded briskly and then started for the door.

"Not so fast, O'Connell."

She turned to face him.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Oh, I _really_ liked her.

"I want you to meet Bella Swan."

What?

"Okay? Hi." She gave me a sarcastic two finger salute. "Are we done now?" She asked him.

"No." He picked up the photo from my desk. I started to object but his withering glare shut me up. He handed the picture to her. She rolled her eyes and then looked at it. Then her 'I don't give a fuck' expression changed to 'Holy shit'. She looked at me in astonishment.

"Yeah, I'm related to Alice, so what?" I said.

"Fuck Alice. What's the child's diagnosis?" She asked.

Oh.

"HLHS."

"How old is she?" She asked.

"Three, almost four." I answered.

"What facility is she in?"

"She's not. She's home, with me."

"Are you shitting me?"

I never did quite understand that expression. How exactly do you shit someone?

"No, I am not… shitting you."

"What's her prognosis?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and making herself comfortable.

I swallowed and fought back tears.

"She is registered with UNOS. We're… waiting."

She looked back at the picture.

"She can't wait much longer." She pointed out.

"I know that."

"I want you to take over her care, Maggie." Edward said.

We both looked at him in shock.

"She's a ticking time bomb, Cullen." Maggie objected.

"Precisely why you need to be proactive now."

"She needs a heart, Edward. I can't just call 1-800-BuyAnOrgan."

"Of course, you can't. That would be way too many numbers." He said dryly.

I might have appreciated that show of humor if they hadn't been talking about my daughter.

"Excuse me? Mother of the child in question, right here." I pointed out.

"Bring her in tomorrow." Maggie demanded.

I looked at Edward for permission.

"Oh right. You have to work. Have Swan bring her in. Hell, have Dumbo the Flying Elephant fly her here but get her here. Nine sharp." She said.

I nodded.

"Wait, can you call in some Ventolin for her tonight? I don't know if I will have enough to last until tomorrow. Her regular doctor is on vacation."

"Doctor's take vacations?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Quite frequently it seems."

"I will call in it in to the hospital pharmacy within the next fifteen minutes. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you." I called out after her.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"I can take the bus." I told him.

"It's raining." He said.

"It's Forks. It's always raining."

"It's dark."

"It's nighttime."

"You could get raped or attacked." He pointed out.

Now he was really grasping at straws.

"I look like a worn-out drug addict who is playing dress up in some rich lady's clothes that they donated to Goodwill when they purged their closet of last season's fashions, "I said, referring to my haggard, skinny and tired appearance. It would take a lot more sleep and meals before I would look like I did before Charlotte. "I am sure there are more attractive women they would go after." Then I realized how that sounded.

I groaned.

"I am so sorry. That was completely inappropriate on so many levels."

He cleared his throat and then stood.

"I'm just going to go grab my coat." He said stiffly.

I just waved him off and cursed my lack of filter before grabbing my things. I decided I couldn't face a ride home with him after that and left before he came out.

I was waiting at the bus stop in the cold rain when I could be warm and already home. Life sucked sometimes. The bus had just pulled up and I was in line to get on, looking for my bus pass in my purse, when a strong hand gripped my arm and pulled me out of line. All I could think was that Edward was right and this was my karma for being so flippant.

"I don't have any money." I said.

"I have plenty," he whispered close to my ear.

I pulled out of Edward's grip and slapped him on his chest. His hard, muscular chest.

"Ass! Did you have to scare me like that?"

"Well, if you would have waited for me instead of fleeing, I wouldn't have had to scare you. Serves you right for not obeying me."

"Obey you? I don't obey anyone. Furthermore, I am off the clock, Dr. Cullen." I pointed out, aghast at his audacity. "Now if you don't mind, I have a bus to catch." I sidestepped him and hurried to get on.

I heard him huff, then he pushed in front of me to get to the entrance of the bus.

"I will pay you five hundred dollars if you refuse to let her get on." He said to the bus driver, whose eyes widened.

"Are you nuts?" I shrieked.

I looked at the driver pleadingly.

"Sorry, ma'am, that will feed my family for a month." He said as he took the money and shut the doors in my face.

I watched, in shock, as the bus pulled away. I whirled around to face him.

"What the fuck is your angle?" I yelled.

He leaned very close to me.

"I always get what I want, Miss Swan. And right now, what I want is for you to get your skinny, tired, haggard ass in my car and let me take you home. Now." He said.

I just huffed and crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Please." He bit off.

I looked at the empty bus stop and then at my clothes which were wet, then at his car which was idling at the curb and probably very warm.

Ugh.

"Fine. But only because you said please." I said, putting my nose in the air and getting in his car. Hope I ruined his leather seats.

"For the love of …" He muttered before slamming my door shut and getting in on his side.

He continued his muttering when his seatbelt was on.

"Stubborn fool, doesn't know what is good for her. I will… ugh."

I just sat back in my seat and smirked.

Now, he knew how I felt.

 **I'll try to update tomorrow along with OMPC! See you then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my Harpies. I hope today finds you all doing well. I hope you have some time for me today, because this is the biggest chapter I have ever done weighing in at a whopping 18 pages. Not much for some but a lot for me.**

 **I am halfway through editing this story as I spent a lot of time yesterday on it. It's been a long time since I have written it- six years. And about as long since I have actually read it through. I forgot some of the things I wrote in this and I got through all the dark so I could start on the light stuff this week. So buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride for the next two weeks. Like go buy some tissues at your local Dollar General or Walmart kind of bumpy. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Thanks to two of my readers who pointed out glaringly obvious mistakes last chapter- I fixed one, couldn't find a place to fix the other. Just assume that Alice got Charlotte's meds and that Bella isn't a horrible mother for being so wrapped up in Edward that she forgot her baby's inhaler. *headdesk***

 **Okay, let's get on with it.**

"Is he out there?" I asked Alice as she let herself in the next morning.

She shot me a smug look.

"I think someone has a crush." She taunted.

"I so do not." I denied.

"I'm not talking about you, though that dress is hardcore." She said.

I looked down at myself and sighed at the black wrap dress that showed a nice yet decent amount of cleavage.

"Yeah. Lunch with the board today." I said.

"Are you the entertainment?" Alice quipped.

"Bitch!" I gasped.

"Bad wud, Mommy." Charlotte wheezed.

"Sorry, Char." I winced.

"And it's not that revealing, Alice." I objected.

"I know, but you look hot. I'd do you… you know if you weren't my sister and I did women. God, I need to get laid." She sighed.

"I forgot what sex is even like." I mused.

"Ses!" Charlotte said.

"I have got to stop teaching her these things or I am going to be paying for her mental health as well as her physical." I said wryly.

A honk sounded outside.

I rolled my eyes.

"I swear that man…" I leaned down to kiss Charlotte. "I will see you in a little bit. Alice, her clothes are laid out. See you later."

I grabbed my pea coat, scarf and purse and he honked again, this time twice, laying on it so it sounded like a foghorn.

I wrenched open my door and leaned out of it.

"Hold your damn horses! I'm coming!" I screamed. I turned back into my house and smiled. "I will see you both soon. Baby, be good for Aunt Alice."

Charlotte nodded solemnly.

I then scowled and walked back outside facing an equally scowling Edward, closing the door on Alice's laugh.

I got into the car gracefully.

"Took you long enough. Now we are going to be late." He griped.

"I was saying goodbye to my daughter." I explained slowly, as if talking to a six year old.

"I am never late." He said tersely.

"Oh no! The world is sure to end. The Great Dr. Cullen is late for work." I mocked.

He growled.

I bit my lip to stop the laughter from leaking out and faced the window instead. I loved getting him riled up.

We made it to work five minutes late. He stalked through that hospital and he looked so pissed off that the people on the elevator got off when he entered it. I just got on calmly and stood next to him, with a smile on my face.

Things like this made my day.

Work began immediately. I answered phone calls and he did whatever it was he did behind his closed doors; tortured puppies or interns, whacked off, whatever...

At nine sharp, I pressed the intercom button.

"Dr. Cullen, I am going to meet with Dr. O'Connell now." I said.

He muttered something intelligible.

"Alright then. I'll just put on the answering machine." I said, taking that as an okay.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when he exited his office and stood at the door waiting for me.

"I'm going with you." He said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Why?"

"Why not." He shot back.

"Charlotte is my child. I _have_ to go."

"Dr. O'Connell is my doctor. Besides, I gave her this case."

"There is nothing wrong with her brain." I argued.

"Is there something wrong with yours?" He asked.

"Excuse me!" I gasped.

"Well, we are standing here arguing when we could be there discussing your child's treatment." He said.

Hmmm… he made a good point.

Like I was ever going to admit that.

I just brushed past him and made my way to main hall of the hospital. But from then on, I was lost. He smirked as he brushed past me and I had no choice but to follow him. I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked smugly.

I wasn't about to answer him.

We reached an exam room where Dr. O'Connell was waiting impatiently. Alice looked frustrated and Charlotte looked uncertain.

"Hey." I said lightly trying to lift the mood.

"Mommy!" Charlotte shrieked. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Her smile always did make my day so much brighter. After all, I did it all for her.

"You okay?" I asked Alice.

She just inverted her head towards Dr. O'Connell and rolled her eyes.

Ah, this was the doctor who was giving her fits. I could see that. I just squeezed her arm sympathetically and took a seat next to the exam table.

"Now that we are all here, _finally_ , we will begin." Dr. O'Connell put a stethoscope to Charlotte's chest and Charlotte flinched away from her.

"It's too cold, Dr. O'Connell. You have to warm it up." Alice said.

"Was I talking to you, Dr. Swan?" Dr. O'Connell said coldly.

"No, but anyone who had an ounce of sense would know that it would be too cold for a child." Alice said.

"Alice." I said quietly, trying to calm her.

"What are you trying to say, Dr. Swan?" Dr. O'Connell asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I am trying to say that you need to warm up the stethoscope or she won't cooperate."

"Get out."

"What? No." Time for me to step in. "Alice is my sister. She is the only family I have, that Charlotte has. She stays or I go and I take Charlotte with me and go back to Olympic Med. This kind of case could make your career, Dr. O'Connell. I would hate to see you lose it because of some kind of problem you have with Charlotte's aunt." I said.

"Here at Forks Gen, we know how to kill people and bring them back. At Olympic Med, they just know how to kill them. Why would you ever trust your daughter's care to a hospital like that?" She asked.

"They do pro bono work. You all don't." I said quietly.

Silence descended after my statement for a brief moment.

Dr. O'Connell slid the stethoscope over her lap coat rigorously and then placed it cautiously on Charlotte's chest. She stayed put.

"Heart beat very irregular, I hear a substantial murmur. There is obviously not enough oxygen getting through as is to be expected. Her last surgery was when?" She asked.

"Before we left Boston so nine months ago. They told us it was just too risky to do another surgery unless it was a transplant."

"Makes sense. I checked with UNOS. You are fifth in line."

"That was better than last month. I was ninth." I said.

"I am going to up her Ventolin pump to 2 Sprays every 4 hours, her nebulizer treatments to every 6 hours and I am going to add some Carvedilol and Diovan, as well as continue her oxygen treatments- on more than off. Also, I will prescribe a CPAP machine for her to use at night. If she gets worse or has too much trouble breathing over a long period of time, bring her in immediately." She said.

"Of course."

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment? Both you and Dr. Swan?" She asked.

I hesitated.

"I'll stay with her." Edward said.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Go." He said.

"Momma and Alice will be right back. You be a good girl for Dr. Cullen."

She eyed him shyly under her thick lashes.

I walked outside to join Dr. O'Connell and Alice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am not going to beat around the bush here. She is terminally ill. If you don't get a heart and soon, there isn't going to be anything we can do except keep her breathing artificially and even that might not help for long. It's a miracle she made it this far but we need this heart. Yesterday."

I knew this already but hearing it didn't make it any easier. In fact, it made it that much harder.

"How long?" I choked out.

"A couple months tops."

I bit back a sob and then nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. O'Connell."

Alice pulled me into her.

"It will all work out. You'll see." She said.

"Damn right it will." I said bravely.

"Go say goodbye to Charlotte before I take her home."

I opened the door to the exam room and stopped short.

For what faced me in that room surprised the hell out of me.

Charlotte had crawled into Edward's lap and he was singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider to her complete with hand movements. She giggled over and over and he made all these funny voices as he sang.

Redeeming quality # 1: Edward Cullen liked kids.

 ***** WTHI*****

"Okay Baby Girl, time for you to go with Aunt Alice and then guess what?" I asked her.

"Wut?" She asked.

"You get to see Miss Esme." I told her.

She grinned her big beautiful smile at me and I hugged her to me again. I sent up a prayer that something good would happen. I struggled to keep my poise as I knew Edward was watching from his car where he was waiting for me to join him for lunch.

"You go have fun, Baby." I choked out. I made sure her car seat was buckled correctly and I shut the door after one last kiss. I faked a smile at Alice.

"It's going to be fine." She said firmly.

I cleared my throat.

"Of course it is." I said with far more confidence than I felt.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. She was without a doubt my biggest support.

"I love you, Alice." I said.

"Right back at you."

"I've got to go." I said.

She nodded and I headed towards Edward, who was for once waiting patiently.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned back toward Alice.

"Remember, Sisters by chance…"

"Best friends by choice." I finished softly.

She smiled and got into the car. I watched her leave, took a deep breath and faked another smile as I walked towards Edward.

"Sorry. We had better go. I know how much you hate being late." I said, my tone nice and even. See, I could do this. I could be a mother with a child who had months to live and no prospects of her getting better and still work and be nice and calm.

"I'm the boss. I can be late if I so choose to." He said arrogantly.

"Right you are. But still, it is rude to keep people waiting. Shall we?" I reached for the door handle at the same time he did and our hands brushed. I jumped at a rather vigorous spark that rushed up my arm.

"You shocked me!" I accused.

Edward had an odd look on his face.

"Maybe it is you who shocked me." He countered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Can we go now? It is starting to rain and I don't want to look like the winner of a wet T shirt contest."

I caught his eyes straying below my neck. I sneered in disgust and crossed my arms over my breasts and turned away from him. I let him open my door and I got in with no further distractions. He came across to his side and slid gracefully in. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Not nothing. You have this diabolical shit eating grin on your face. Out with it." I demanded.

"You crossing your arms like that." He pointed to my chest. "Just made them that much more noticeable."

"Stop looking!"

"I'm a man, Miss Swan. I like breasts. It's hardly a crime." He argued, amused.

"Well, ogle Blondie's rack. She sure had a big smile for you." I said.

He looked at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Swan."

"You do that. Now drive. I'm starving."

He didn't comment, he just did exactly as I said to.

Well, I guess there is a first time for everything.

When he pulled up to my former place of employment, I glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"What? I eat here all the time." He said.

"Seriously?" I repeated.

"Yes, seriously."

"Seriously!"

"What is the big fucking deal?" He yelled in frustration.

"You got me fired from this place and now you are going to bring me back here for lunch with whoever the hell we are eating with, for what? Is this how you get your kicks?" I asked.

"I'm not following."

"You got me fired, from here. And now I work, for you. Doesn't that make you seem… I don't know, flighty?"

"Ah, I see. No, I don't think it makes me… what's the word you used?"

"Flighty."

"Yes, flighty. No, it does not make me that, whatever that means. I think it makes me smart.

"How so?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Swan?" He asked.

He then got out of the car and I fumed as I opened my door. I was completely surprised when the door was shut rather abruptly almost taking my leg with it. I glared out the window at Edward who was returning it. He then reopened the door and offered his hand. I glared at it, too.

"What the hell?" I asked loudly.

" A gentleman opens the door for a lady. Now, please take my hand so I can escort you to the restaurant." He said kindly but I could hear the bitter undertones.

Ah I see. People were watching. I faked a smile, yes, again, and took his proffered hand.

"As you wish, Sir." I said through clenched teeth.

"See there. Now if you could always be so accommodating." He smiled.

We then began walking and I accidentally ground my heel into his leather dress shoe. He winced, bit off a curse and glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am such a klutz in these shoes." I said innocently.

"Let's just get inside, okay?" He said beneath gritted teeth.

The hostess and Rose were talking when we walked in. Rose turned around to greet Edward, a wide welcoming grin on her face… that faltered the second she saw me with my hand tucked into his arm.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting between the two of us as she tried to figure out why we would be dining together.

"Rose." I said evenly, trying not to be bitter. After all, her job didn't pay crap compared what working for Edward did.

"Isn't this an interesting development." She stated, obviously thinking we were dating.

I opened my mouth to immediately squash that thought when Edward spoke up.

"Isn't it, though? Your loss is certainly my gain. Is our table ready for us?" He asked.

'Yes, of course. Your guests have already arrived. You are a bit behind schedule." She said to him.

"It couldn't be helped." He said, bypassing her and escorting me to the table in question.

When we arrived, I was delighted to see the kind man from the first time I had met Edward there. As Edward hobnobbed, kissed ass, whatever it was he did, the man approached me.

"Hello Dear, it is nice to see you once again, this time under much better circumstances." He laughed.

"That is a matter of opinion, Sir." I joked.

He looked behind my head to where Edward was talking to three older gentlemen.

"He is a difficult man to get to know, but he is well worth the effort." He said.

"Yeah, okay. But I just work for him, so all I need to know is how he likes his coffee and the like." I said with a smile.

He looked me over thoughtfully.

"Of course, Dear." He agreed while making it clear he did not agree. I liked him.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners, I'm Aro Volturi."

His name was familiar, but before I could ask him any other questions, Edward asked everyone to take their seats. Mine was directly to the right of him, while Aro was to his left. I was the only woman there. However, no one seemed to be looking at my breasts. Not sure if I was relieved or insulted.

They were very nice breasts.

When waiter walked up, I grinned and jumped up from my seat, not caring that all eyes were on me. I hugged Riley hard and kissed his cheek.

"You look fabulous, Bella. Very hot." He complimented.

"Thanks."

"How's Charlotte?"

My smile left my face and I took a deep breath.

'Everything will work out." He said.

"Can we order please, or is that too much to ask?" Edward asked rudely.

I smiled sympathetically at Riley and then turned around to glare at Edward.

"Stop being an ass." I told him.

Suddenly there was no sound. Like none at all. No chatting, no hushed voices, no clinking silverware. Hell I don't think anyone was breathing. I cocked my eyebrow at everyone. What the hell?

Everyone was too busy looking at me with shocked expressions on their face. Oh. That's right. No one talked back to His Highness. I walked back and sat down, putting my napkin on my lap and taking a sip of water.

I looked at Edward, meeting his gaze head on. Yeah, you don't intimidate me, Asshole.

"Let's just order, shall we?" He said, breaking his gaze first. Everyone took that as permission to move.

He leaned his head close to mine. Here it comes.

"The filet mignon is pretty good." He confided, then turned back to his menu.

I was shocked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Cullen," repeating his earlier words from the car.

"I'm afraid we were interrupted earlier and I didn't catch your name." Aro said.

"Bella Swan." I said, smiling warmly at him.

"Swan." He had a funny look at on his face. "You look just like him." He said.

I frowned.

"Like who?"

"Your father." He said.

My frown got deeper.

"Yes, well that is where the similarities end, I assure you." I told him as graciously as I could. Which wasn't very gracious at all. My 'father' was a sore spot with me.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am." I said firmly.

"He is… a force of nature, but he means well." He said in his defense. He was all about defending men today.

"He disowned me when I told him I was pregnant. Took away all financial support when I wouldn't have an abortion. I had to drop out of med school but it doesn't matter because I have my daughter."

"Who are we talking about?" Edward asked.

I begged with my eyes for Aro not say his name.

"Someone I used to know a long time ago." He explained.

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously but thankfully the food arrived and he let it go.

Dinner went along seamlessly and before I knew it we were heading back to the office. I looked out the window as the buildings blurred by, lost in thought. Thoughts of my father, my past and Charlotte whirled through my mind. A future without my baby seemed impossible but unfortunately it was very possible. Tears pricked my eyes. I was startled when the car stopped. I swiped at my eyes and looked at my surroundings, shocked we were in front of my house.

I looked at Edward.

"You have had a rather trying day. I think what you need is to be home with Charlotte for the rest of the day."

"But work…"

"Will still be there tomorrow." He said firmly. "Now go, before I change my mind."

I gathered my purse and then smiled at him, genuinely, for the first time since I had met him.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said with a hint of a smile.

What I did next, I have no excuse for. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"No, really. Thank you." I said.

He looked shell shocked. I bit my lip and got out of the car, praying that didn't get me fired.

But I didn't think it would, because when I looked back, he was sitting there, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek.

I wonder if it burned like my lips did.

I shook my head and cleared all other thoughts out of my head.

I opened the door and I yelled out.

"I'm home!"

The most important person in my life smiled at me and just like that, nothing else mattered.

 **See you Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said Tuesday but it's Tuesday somewhere. Thanks for all the love. You have no idea how much it is appreciated. Thanks to the two reviewers that pointed out that Bella shouldn't have tears pricking her _ass_. No, she does not have anal leakage, I fixed it. Her ass is fine. **

**Anyway, here we go.**

I waited for Edward by the window that way I could just run out to his car when he got here. After his kindness yesterday, I didn't want to keep him waiting.

By 7:45, I was getting worried. He still wasn't here.

"Alice, is there anything happening today that would make Dr. Cullen late?" I asked.

She looked up from fixing Charlotte's cereal.

"No, not that I'm aware of. He's probably just behind schedule."

"He is never behind schedule." I said.

"He'll be here. Why, did something happen yesterday?" She asked.

"I don't think…" I trailed off.

Crap! I had kissed his cheek. But that was just an appreciative gesture, not anything else. What if he thought I had been coming on to him? Oh God, what if he fired me?

I groaned out loud.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

I just shook my head and collapsed onto my couch. I was such an idiot.

A knock at the door had me bolting up. I rushed for the door.

"Damn, you would think Ed McMahon was out there with a million dollar check." Alice deadpanned.

"Shut it, Whore." I growled.

She gasped. "Not in front of the child." She mocked.

I opened the door but it wasn't Edward . It was two men I had never seen before and in their arms was a cherry oak desk.

"May I help you?" I asked them

"Yeah, this thing is heavy. Can I put it down somewhere please?" One of them wheezed.

"Oh! Sure." I stepped back to let them in.

Alice looked at me. "What is this?" She mouthed. I just shrugged.

One of the men went back out and then came right back in with a leather office chair.

"Can you sign here please?" The other guy asked me.

I did as he asked and then they were gone.

"What the hell?" I murmured.

There was another knock at the door.

"Maybe this is Ty Pennington and his crew of happy home builders." I teased.

I opened the door and there he was. Edward . He was leaning in my doorway and he had a messenger bag on his shoulder. He was dressed casually; worn jeans and a blue T shirt.

"You're late." I said. "And you aren't officey." I said.

"Did you just say officey?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. You could have told me we weren't working today." I scolded.

"Oh, but we are." He said, bending over to pick up a box. Good God, that man had a nice ass. Too bad he was an… well, an ass.

"I have no idea what you mean. You're late. Someone just made an erroneous delivery and I have no idea how to sort that out and what are you doing?"

He looked over at me from the desk where he was unloading a laptop.

"Setting up your office." He said, as if it should have been obvious.

I gasped, or maybe it was Alice. I don't know. Someone gasped.

The box was revealed to contain a copy/printer/fax machine combo, which was quickly set up.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let me show you how to log onto the hospital site with this computer?" He asked.

My feet moved me towards him of their own accord because I was frozen in shock.

I listened to him explain everything; how he would email me the assignments, how I would type them up and email them back, or fax them to the appropriate parties. How he would forward the office phone to my home phone and how I could instantly access him if need be through intraoffice messenger which would be linked directly to his office or his phone day or night.

All through this I was speechless.

"You understand everything?" He asked.

"You're letting me work from home?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, is that okay with you? I thought you could always be on hand for Charlotte and spend time with her." What was left unspoken was 'for the time she has left'.

I looked away and saw Alice, who was standing there holding Charlotte on her hip, tears welling in her eyes. I saw Charlotte, who was leaning her head on Alice's shoulder and sucking her thumb. Then I saw Edward who was looking at me cautiously.

I broke down. As is on the floor in a sobbing heap of a mess. I felt hands on me, murmured words of comfort, whispers among themselves, arms lifting me up, settling me down on a comfortable surface, hand caressing my hair, calm words soothing my daughter.

And that was just Edward .

Then I felt nothing as sleep rushed up to meet me.

I blinked slowly, then winced as the leftover headache from my breakdown made itself known. I sat up in bed and then groaned softly. I had just humiliated myself in front of Edward . He did this sweet, out of character gesture and I had repaid his generosity by having a nervous breakdown right there in front of him. Way to say thank you, Bella.

A laugh caught my ear. It was a laugh I don't think I had ever heard. It sounded like Edward. I got out of bed and eased to my door, cracking it open slightly.

I smiled as I took in the sight of Charlotte sitting on Edward who was lying in the middle of the floor. He was gently bouncing her on his stomach but was making sure she didn't get jarred too much. I heard pots and pans clanking so I guessed Alice was making something for lunch. A quick look at the clock told me I was wrong. It was after three! I had been out for seven hours. Edward must have let Esme in.

Then she walked into the living room and smiled indulgently at Edward and Charlotte.

"I remember you doing that to your sisters." She said.

 _Huh?_

Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, Jane and Bree used to wear me out." He said with a hint of sadness.

"You know your nieces and nephews would like to see you more." Esme said.

This conversation was baffling me.

I was about to make myself known when I heard something that shocked the hell out of me.

"I'm getting there, Mom. Just give me time."

Mom? As in, _Mom_?

I opened the door wider.

"Holy shit! Esme is your _mother_?" I asked him.

Someone had some explaining to do.

Remorse flashed in his eyes before it left, leaving behind only pleasantness, politeness and wariness.

"Bad wud, Mommy." Charlotte said.

"Sorry, Baby." I said automatically. "It's just a small world. I mean, your mom babysits for me so I can work for you. And your uncle owns this building. I feel like I am surrounded by the Cullen family." I teased.

Esme and Edward exchanged wary glances.

"It is a small world, right? It's just a coincidence." I looked at Edward. "Right?" I asked.

He looked to Esme and she just shrugged her shoulders, picked up Charlotte and took her to watch TV in her room.

"Edward?" I asked beseechingly.

He sighed and then sat down.

"When I had you fired, I didn't think much about it. To me, jobs are a dime a dozen. Then I saw you and I saw Charlotte and suddenly it was all I could think about." He looked at me. "Your bills fell out of your purse. I was going to give them back to you but you were so quick to get away from me. So, I looked at them."

"You mean, you opened my private mail?" I interrupted.

"They were already opened." He corrected. "She was sick. And you were doing your best and then I came along and took away the only way you had to take care of her. I saw your address. Such a crappy little apartment building. Not good for Charlotte, at all."

"I was doing the best I could." I defended.

"I know. But I had the means for you to do better."

"This apartment, the furnishings, the clothes, the food… the job, it was all you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, kind of. I gave my mom by credit card and she may have went a little overboard."

"Why?" I asked.

"I felt bad, guilty."

"That must be a foreign emotion to you."

"It is, normally, but Charlotte." He breathed.

"I know. So, you bestowed charity to me. Poor little helpless Bella can't take care of her sick child." I mocked.

"It wasn't like that. I had put you in that mess and it had to be me that got you out of it." He said.

"You didn't put me in that mess. I said horrible things about a customer. I should've been fired, even if you did deserve it. I was stupid and unprofessional. You just make me so angry and I…"

"You what?' He asked.

"I haven't felt that alive in years the way I did the day I told you to go to hell before I got on that bus." I said.

The shocked look on his face made me start laughing.

He looked at me as I laughed hysterically and I swore he was pouting.

"Oh, lighten up, you big baby." I scolded.

"So you are telling me that you feel alive when you tell me to go to hell. Don't you do that every day in one way or another?"

"Yep, and it never gets old." I said.

He shook his head and then cocked it to look at me.

"You surprise me."

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I thought you would get all pissed that I was behind your good fortune." He told me.

I thought about that for a moment. Part of me was pissed, yes. He lied to me. He went behind my back and part of me felt like his charity case. But the other part of me was grateful. He was making my Charlotte's life better.

"Maybe I am learning to just go with the flow." I said.

His eyes told me he knew there was more to it than that but he thankfully let it go. I didn't want to tell him that I was tired of having to worry about everything, about having to scrape by, or having to eat Ramen noodles every night, or sleeping on the couch, or the floor, or a chair. Because that would make me feel like I was complaining about taking care of Charlotte and that wasn't the case.

I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have slept the whole day. Sorry about earlier. Now I need to get to work."

"You needed it." He said.

I wasn't sure if he was referring to the sob fest or the nap so I just nodded, heading over to my desk.

His hand on my arm stopped me. There it was again, that damn shock.

"Sorry." He said, shaking out his hand. "No work today. We have played hooky all day and we will continue to do so."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well I am going to finish the dinner my mother has abandoned for a cute little girl. And you are going to sit down on your ass and watch TV." He said, pushing me onto the couch and handing me the remote and a throw.

"Bossy." I said.

"Bitchy." He retorted.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. He ignored me and retreated into the kitchen. I turned on the television but I couldn't focus on it. All I could focus on was the enigma in the kitchen cooking me supper.

Redeemable quality #2 - He did have a heart after all.

 **Okay so I know that everyone wanted her to hand him his own ass but how she got to where she is right now isn't as important as where she is heading. It's all a means to an end and you'll see why in a few chapters. I hope no one is too disappointed but I simply went where the characters led me.**

 **See you Wednesday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so one of my favorite fics of all time is a little fic called Dear Mr. Mason. Now if you haven't heard of this fic, get out of the rock you are currently living under and run to read it. Forget this update and run and read it, now. Anyway, the first few chapters are E/B emailing back and forth and I loved reading their email banter so I borrowed the format for this update. Hope you enjoy!**

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Re: Ad

Miss Swan,

Please type up an ad to be placed in the Forks Forum and Seattle Times and all other slightly prominent newspapers and job websites next week advertising for the position of a new head of Cardio. Dr. O'Connell has gotten on my last nerve. She barged in here before my morning coffee complaining to me that her residents were idiots and it was my fault as I had approved their hiring in the first place. Surely, we can find a more pleasant department head?

How's Charlotte?

Edward Cullen, M.D.

COO of FGH

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Re: Ad

Dear Dr. Cullen,

I must admit that when I first saw the Re: that I thought you might want me to do a personal ad for you. Then I thought that Blondie must not be living up to the end of your… relationship? Bargain?

But to answer your request, no, I will not place said ad. You wouldn't fire Dr. O'Connell anyway. She is a fine doctor. You just don't like anyone who stands up to you. You should work on that. But you should tell her that the residents are only as good as their teacher and I have noticed that she does lack in that department.

Charlotte is as good as can be expected. We had to up her meds again.

I am forwarding the budget back to you. Does one hammer really cost forty-five dollars?

Ms. Bella Swan

Assistant to a difficult man

President of No Man's Land- literally

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Ms. Swan,

My dealings with Dr. Denali are mine and mine alone. And I abhor personal ads. I generally abhor people in general. Must be the result of growing up with a lot of women.

Yes, you are right. I would not fire Dr. O'Connell. I will admit that she frequently frightens me, but not as much as Dr. Victoria Hunter. Have you met her? Four foot nine and she makes me want to wet myself like a five-year-old. If you breathe a word of that, I will deny it to my dying day and demote you to toilet un-clogger.

As far as Charlotte goes, that is to be expected. She is moving up slowly on the donor list. Just hang in there, both of you.

No, a hammer does not cost forty-five dollars. Where did you get that number? Do we even own a hammer?

Edward Cullen, M.D

Surrounded by bossy women

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Dr. Cullen,

I am not prying for details of your and Dr. Denali's 'dealings'. You abhor people? Really? I never would have guessed…

Did I mention on my resume that I am fluent in sarcasm?

I have met Dr. Hunter. Remember, people that are feared have feared themselves. One good pant wetting begets another. I will, however, take your confession to my grave.

I know. She is now at number three. I would be happy but how can I when I know that several families just lost their children?

Check page forty-sex of the budget. I think Maintenance is trying to cover up for certain magazine subscriptions. Do you really think their work orders are an inch thick? Besides, the one with the unibrow wears his pants too tight, if you get my drift.

Bella Swan

Just Admitted to Looking at Crotches

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Ms. Swan,

Do you realize that you told me to look at page forty-SEX of the budget? And do you make it a habit to look at all men's crotches at FGH or just the ones with unfortunate hygiene regimens? I mean, what exactly is your type?

I have never noticed Maintenance's work orders or their pants, but will be sure to pay attention from now on. To the work orders only, of course.

It is a hard pill to swallow either way you look at it. I've to come to realize that you would not be you if you didn't feel remorse and genuine sorrow for the families that lost their loved ones. But you have to look at both sides. Their children saved a life, several lives. They will live on in others. Truly, a remarkable gift.

Edward Cullen

Growing a Vagina as we Speak

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Dr. Cullen,

That was obviously a typo on my part, or maybe it is the lack of interest in my vagina for the past four years that has made my subconscious find the porny in everything.

My only type is someone who will love Charlotte and of course, feel positive thoughts for me. They would have to realize that she comes first and they will come a distant second. Which is probably why I'm still single. I don't mind though. She's my everything.

Which is why I am scared. How can I live without my reason for living? Is it even possible? Would I even want to try?

You are right about it being a crapshoot. If Charlotte were healthy and died, I would want to donate her organs to let someone else live. It _is_ the right thing to do, the unselfish thing to do. Still doesn't make me feel any better knowing a family will be mourning for their own child while I celebrate the life of mine.

Sorry for the turn to the morose. I am just sitting on my couch watching her sleep next to me, looking more precious than any child has a right to. And I am in awe that this perfect person came from me. She is the only thing I ever did right.

Bella Swan

Needs an Ativan

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Ms. Swan,

Why are you sitting on the couch? Is the desk not to your liking?

Typo? No. Porny? Yes. (Is that even a word…tsk, tsk, Ms. Swan) Don't make me tell your grammar teacher on you.

Stop focusing on the negative. It's doing you no good. You looked like crap last time I saw you. You should sleep more. You need it.

Charlotte is perfect. Even I see that and I am… well, me.

You should take a nap.

Edward Cullen

Abducted by Planet Nice

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Dr. Cullen,

Did you just tell me I looked like crap? Is this how you win over the ladies? If so, they need a good lesson on self-esteem.

You can tell my grammar teacher on me if you would like. Old Mrs. Donnelly died ten years ago of meanness, the old bat. I am sure she is stuffed in some old foot locker ala Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead.

I tend to focus on the negative as I have been surrounded by it most of my life. Charlotte, and Alice, are the most positive things in it. I am thankful for them. I would die for them.

Don't you have work to do?

Bella Swan

Thinks Cullen is Being Lazy

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Ms. Swan,

I _am_ working. Working on going to write myself on the surgical board for the Hemispherectomy that Dr. Clearwater just secured. It starts in an hour and I do like to make an entrance.

I don't know this Babysitter thing you speak of. Is it a book? Doesn't sound particularly interesting.

I will refrain from digging up Mrs. Donnelly. May she rest in peace or in your case, rot in hell… or storage locker number 512.

I, too, focus on the negative. I have never really tried being positive, until now. It is an interesting foray. How am I doing?

Edward Cullen

Tired of calling you Ms. Swan

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Edward,

I have no problem with you calling me Bella. Call me Isabella and I will kick your pampered ass.

I find it ironic that you are stealing a surgery from the man whose nickname is 'Call the Coroner, Clearwater'. But knowing what I do about him, I am sure the patient in question will be thankful it is you operating and not him. He needs thicker glasses which is saying something as they are already half an inch thick. You should have him consider Lasik.

I find it unsettling that you gave a number of a storage locker. Did you know Mrs. Donnelly? And where were you in October of 2007? I am interested to hear your alibi.

You are doing much better than I am on the positive front, but with you riding my ass I will be whipped into shape in no time.

Bella Swan

Investigator of Cold Cases

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Bella "not Isabella",

I think your ability to think all things pornographic is 'rubbing' off on me. (See?). However, I do not think it would be appropriate to ride your ass or whip you, into shape or otherwise. Sexual harassment cases are a time consuming and monetarily draining experience, or so I'm told.

In October of 2007, I was a resident at UDub. I have never met Mrs. Donnelly, in life or death and the storage locker number actually belongs to me and no, she doesn't reside in it, nor has she ever. Though there was that one night…

I will have Dr. Clearwater consider Lasik. When I talk to him, I find him looking at my hair. I just thought he was 'interested' in me. Now I can't even be flattered, though unsettling it was, knowing it is just an optometry issue.

Edward Cullen

Looking for Love in all the Wrong Places

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

Edward,

I hope this computer was not terribly expensive, as I just spit my drink all over the keyboard.

I would be interested to hear the details of the night in question. I have had many nights like that, one in particular the night I conceived Charlotte. That was the last night that has happened, I assure you.

You were a resident in 2007?! Damn, you are old. What year were you?

I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. I thought you knew Clearwater was as blind as a bat. I hope you are not too crushed. He may have been looking at your hair in sheer envy as he has hardly any. Blind and bald. Winning combination there.

Shame on you, Edward Cullen, taking my words and twisting them around to liken some Playboy Penthouse article that I am sure you are ecstatic about. You should tell Blondie your fantasies. I am sure she would be happy to oblige. And she has masculine features, so you can get that fetish out of the way as well.

Bella Swan

Bitchy When Tired

To: BSwan

From: DCullen

Bella,

You are only bitchy when you are tired? So, you are always tired then, yes? I will be happy to prescribe you some zolpidem. Might make for a more pleasant work environment.

Playboy and Penthouse are very different magazines, I have you know. And yes, the articles are very informative.

As far as Dr. Denali goes, I am curious as to why you dislike her so. Did she do something to you or are you just tired, as you said? She can be off putting but we go back years and I know a side of her that you do not. Still if she has offended you in any way, I will be sure to let her know and to make it clear it will not happen again.

In 2007, I was in my fifth year of residency. In June, I will be forty years old. I am sure that is ancient compared to your twenty-seven years. But I think you may have seen more suffering in your lifetime than I have. And I am sorry your innocence was taken away so soon.

Edward Cullen

Knight in Shining Scrubs

To: ECullen

From: BSwan

My Hero,

No, she was just condescending to me. I will not speak ill of her again. I am just sensitive, thinking that people look at me and see 'Med School Dropout, Single Mother of Sick Child, White Trash' in big flashing signs. That is my cross to bear, not yours... or hers.

My innocence was lost when I was five years old when my mother died but it is what it is. I grew up with no illusions to what life should be. Either be great or go home. I couldn't be great and so, here I am. I am just me.

Shouldn't you be getting ready to pull off the Big Surgery Heist?

Bella Swan

Sick and Tired of Being Sick and Tired

To: BSwan

From: ECullen

Bella,

The time is drawing near and I feel like a little boy on Christmas morning. I haven't done one of these in five years. Sucks to be Clearwater, though if he is gracious, I will let him assist and close.

I see none of those flashing signs when I look at you. I see a wonderful, caring, sacrificing mother who put her daughter first. And really, no one's opinion matters more than mine.

I am curious as to what happened to you to make you see yourself like this. There are different levels of greatness and those who can't see that are shallow, close minded people. Until recently I was one of them. But that is another story for another day.

It is time to go now. Log out, get some rest and we will start bright and early tomorrow morning. The budget looks great, thank you.

Edward Cullen

Taking Arrogance to a Whole New Level

 ***** WTHI*****

I smiled as I closed down my computer. Then I smiled even wider knowing I was smiling.

I then curled up next to Charlotte and fell asleep.

 **Ok, so this was a nice light-ish chapter for you all. Enjoy it while you can. Next chapter changes everything. *goes off in search of xanax***


	11. Chapter 11

**FF still does NOT have their shit together and I have no indication they are even working on it. I was trying to wait it out to post because this starts three VERY crucial chapters in this story and no one will have any way of knowing I updated unless they are a member of my group or other fanfic facebook groups where people pimp me out ( I don't really do self- pimpage... maybe I should start...)**

 ***Because the next three chapters may be more than you are realized you were taking on, I will post them once a day until they are done THEN I will wait a few days before posting again to see if you are still buckled in and ready to go. No hard feelings if you have to walk away. I just ask that you be polite if you choose to tell me why you can't continue with this story. I mean, I'll KNOW why as I have struggled with whether I should take it there or not but in the end decided that is how I wanted the storyline to go and where the characters took me. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you, no matter what you decide after Monday.***

"No, it's fine, Alice. You deserve to rest and now that I work from home I can take care of Charlotte." I cradled the phone to my shoulder as I flipped a pancake. "No! Alice, I swear to God if you show up here today, I will… I will… I don't know what I will do, but it will be bad. Okay… mmmhmmm… love you too. Bye." I took the phone from my ear and put it on the counter.

I looked at Charlotte, who was taking a drink of her milk.

"Charlotte, your aunt is incorrigible."

Her confused look told me she had no clue what I was talking about.

"She's crazy." I clarified.

She giggled.

I smiled and plated our breakfast and carried it to the table. I looked at the clock. I still had twenty minutes before I had to be online for work. We chatted and laughed as we ate and I don't know if it was just wishful thinking but Charlotte looked better. Her pallor had more color than usual and her lips were a lighter blue. I really felt like we would make it until her new heart was ready. She was on constant oxygen except during her brief meal times and it seemed to be working.

At 7:59, there was a knock on my door. I opened it without thinking and my face drained of all color.

"Dr. Cullen." I squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Cullen. Yesterday, it was Edward and today it is Dr. Cullen?" He smirked. "Nice outfit by the way." He threw out as he slipped past me and walked into my apartment.

I blushed as I looked down at my 'office' wear; short boxers, tank, no makeup, hair in messy bun and black rimmed glasses on my face. Let me die now, please.

"EdBer." Charlotte squealed, as she tried to run to him.

"Baby, don't try to run." I admonished. I looked at Edward. "EdBer?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

I waited expectantly.

"My sisters, when they were little, called me…" He mumbled something intelligibly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Eddie Bear! They called me Eddie Bear, alright? Are you satisfied?" He grumbled, glaring at me.

"Oh, that is too good. I shall call you Dr. Eddie Bear." I laughed.

"And if you do, I shall call _you_ unemployed." He said.

"Nah, you like Charlotte too much." I smiled victoriously.

He looked at Charlotte.

"It's all your fault." He told her, though he smiled at her.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh. I had this contract with me so I just decided to bring it over here."

"You couldn't have emailed it to me?"

"It was on my way."

"From where? You live across town." That fact was revealed a couple of days ago. Then it dawned on me. He was with Kate. "Oh. Well, still you could have just emailed it to me." I said, not sure why the hell him staying with his girlfriend bothered me. I must be losing it.

"Is it a problem that I brought it by, Ms. Swan?" He asked, his tone taking a turn to icy.

"Knock it off with the Ms. Swan crap." I demanded, taking my daughter from him and setting her in front of Dora the Explorer. Anything, and I do mean anything, was better than that damn Sponge Bob. Who lived in a pineapple under the sea? Someone annoying and stupid and yellow, that's who.

I then walked over to my kitchen table and cleared it, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, ignoring him. He huffed and then stalked over to my coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

"Just make yourself at home." I said dryly.

"I will, it's technically my home." He said arrogantly.

Anger slammed into me.

"See, this is why I don't like people doing stuff for me. Because it just gets thrown back in my face." I seethed. "So, feel free to take your freebies back and stick them up your rigid ass."

I went over to my desk and threw open the computer, pounding on the keys to sign in. I know I shouldn't take it out on the computer but that damn man was so infuriating. He was like… like… Jekyll and Hyde… or Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice.

His hand on mine made them still. For about a second. Then I withdrew my hand like I had been burned. Which it felt like I had. Now that I think of it, it felt like a shock every time he touched me. I knew it! That man was shocking the hell out of me on purpose!

He looked unsettled as well and he was still leaning over me. I felt different emotions I couldn't name at his close proximity.

"Back the hell up." I ordered.

He did as I requested, probably scared for his testicles. Which he should be. I was a great shot.

"Contract, please." I said as politely and as professionally as I could. Which wasn't very, seeing as how I was angry and half dressed.

"Bella." He beseeched.

"Contract. Please." I enunciated.

He huffed and practically threw it at me.

Ass!

"I will email it to you later." I said dismissively.

"You're throwing me out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I, Bella 'White Trash' Swan am throwing you, Edward 'Money Bags' Cullen out of my house. Yes, I said my. This may be 'your' house but I am living in it, so get out. Now." Oh yeah, I was pissed. I used to my fingers to do quotation marks and everything.

"Fine." He said tersely and made his way out, slamming the door.

Whatever.

I raced after him and threw it open and then slammed it again. I would have the last word.

"Baby, you need better taste in men." I said, turning to look at her, expecting to see her smile.

What I saw instead made my heart drop.

Charlotte, my baby, was slumped over, her lips a darker blue than I've seen them, her face whiter than a ghost, her eyes closed.

"Charlotte! Charlotte Baby!" I raced over to her and pulled her up into my arms. "No! Nononononono! Wake up!" I screamed. In my head a million things raced through it. What I needed to do, what I had to do, but all I could do was scream.

 **EPOV**

"Damn ungrateful woman." I muttered as I stormed out to my car. Well, at least I had made my point clear.

Then I heard her open and re-slam the door.

Or maybe not.

"Always getting the last damn word." I scowled. To whom, I don't know. That woman infuriated me.

I don't know why I let her affect me like this. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered with her at all. Then she wouldn't be bothering me.

I practically tore the door off of my car in my blind rage when I heard it. At first I thought it was the roar in my head from my anger but then I heard it again.

I tilted my head towards the sound.

"Charlotte! No! Charlotte! Wake up!" I distinctly heard.

Instinct took over and I raced to Bella's door and my sheer velocity about tore it off the hinges as it gave way.

I took a quick moment to access the situation. Bella was screaming and rocking Charlotte, who was despondent, limp and turning blue.

I shoved my way around Bella to check Charlotte's pulse. Not finding one, I strived to stay calm. One panicked adult in here was enough and panic wasn't going to save this child.

"Bella, go get me her oxygen machine." I ordered.

She didn't move, just kept screaming.

"Bella!" I screamed harshly.

No response for me.

I took her by her arms and shook her hard.

"Snap out of it!" I screamed at her.

She looked startled and then she started to quietly weep. I pushed her aside and ran to Charlotte's room. Bella was no use right now. I would have to do it myself. I grabbed her oxygen machine and ran back, grabbing the phone off of the counter on my way back.

I quickly dialed Forks Gen Emergency as I placed the oxygen on her face and started pumping her chest, doing compressions; one, two, three, four, five… pump in oxygen.

"Who's this?" I asked. "This is Edward Cullen. I have incoming. No, not an ambulance. I don't have time to wait for it, expect my car. I need a intubation tray, tube size 5.5, a ventilator, an EKG monitor and Maggie O'Connell and Alice Swan waiting for me in Trauma room four. I don't care who is in it, move them. Then call UNOS. Tell them that Charlotte Swan needs that number one spot pronto. She isn't going to last without it. She just became critical." I hung up without saying goodbye and was surprised when I saw a set of hands helping me.

I looked up into the grave face of my mother.

I grabbed Charlotte up, throwing my keys to Mom.

"Get Bella and get in the car." I ordered as I ran and got into the back seat, still holding the oxygen over Charlotte's face.

We were soon on the road and I cursed every time my mother stopped for traffic. I think I yelled at my mother more today than I had my whole life.

Maybe it was because I almost felt like my life depended on it. I glanced at Bella and she was just rocking back and forth. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they were empty.

We made it to Forks Gen in record time, but it wasn't quick enough to me. I waved off all offers of help and grabbed Charlotte and ran.

"Oh God, no!" Alice wailed as I placed Charlotte down on the gurney.

"How long has she been down?" Maggie asked, grabbing the tube.

"Twenty minutes." I said after looking at my watch.

Her worried glance agreed with my own.

Maggie tilted Charlotte's neck and inserted the tube down her trachea, attaching that to the ventilator. Not what any of us wanted but the only way she could live right now. Her stats rose with the artificial breathing machine and I breathed deeply.

My eyes found Bella, who was huddled with Alice. I was right… empty.

"I need a shotgun workup. And get me the EKG results stat." I barked.

"Did someone call UNOS?" I asked Maggie.

She nodded.

"And?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. They will get back to us."

"That isn't good enough. Call them every thirty minutes until we have a heart." I demanded.

"I do have other patients, you know." She argued.

"Not anymore, you don't. This is your only patient until further notice."

She looked affronted but I didn't care. I walked over to Alice. Her frightened eyes met mine.

"You are officially on leave. Your job is to take care of her." I said.

She nodded, gratefully.

I looked at Bella, but she was focused on her daughter. I had no idea how she was still standing but she was.

"Get her a seat. We will have Charlotte moved up to the third floor soon." I told Alice.

I didn't wait for her nod, I just left. I walked through the bustling ER but the sound, the flurry of activity, the people; none of it registered with me. I was instead trapped inside my own head, my own memories, my own nightmares.

"Edward." I vaguely heard my mother's voice but I just kept walking, to the elevator, then the stairs leading to the roof access and finally to the roof itself. I stood near the ledge, the irony not lost on me.

I had my own demons that stayed on my heels like the hounds of Hell. I could push them to the back of my mind, I could pretend they didn't exist, but they did. Charlotte and, by extension, Bella, brought them out. The grief, the nightmares, the helplessness lapped at the vestiges of my mind.

I had to stay out here until I could only see Charlotte, and not Lauren, lying in that bed. I will admit that part of me didn't want to go back in there and watch this. I didn't know how things would work out and that child deserved only positive thinking from at least one of us. Oh, Alice would fake it, my mom would exude it but we all knew where this could lead but none of us wanted to face it.

And Bella…

Bella. This was her worst nightmare come true. Her child was officially dying and there was nothing any of us could say to her to make her think otherwise.

My phone buzzed and it was at my ear in an instant.

"What? Room 3249? Great. Stats? Up the oxygen. Give her some Lopressor. I don't care what O'Connell said. How's Bella? Get her to drink something. I don't need her in a hospital bed, too. Keep me informed, Swan."

I hung up and rested my elbows on the railing of the ledge.

"Thought I might find you here."

"You always did know me best." I said, as lightly as I could.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I told her as I laughed.

"Don't. Don't do that. You are obviously not fine. Fine doesn't have you practically dangling off the ledge."

"I am not dangling off the ledge." I argued.

"But you are not fine." She countered.

"Yes, yes I am. I am perfectly fine." I yelled.

"No, there is nothing fine about this. I am not fine, Alice is not fine, Bella sure as hell is not fine and neither are you. That child is dying. And Alice is helping Bella, Bella is a basket case and you, you are out here."

"Where am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"Where do you want to be?" She shot back.

"Right where I am." I said.

"Bullshit." She said.

I blinked. Mom did _not_ curse. She was way too classy to let obscenities fly.

"That little girl has wormed her way into your heart. You care for her and you care for her mother."

"I do not. Bella is an obstinate, opinionated, stubborn, difficult woman and she drives me crazy." I growled. "And Charlotte…"

"Is not Lauren." She finished for me.

"Go away." I turned my back on her.

"It has been over twenty five years. When are you going to let it go and realize it wasn't your fault?" She sighed.

"I have work to do." I replied stiffly, walking away.

No, my demons were better left in the dark recesses of my mind.

And that is where they would stay.

 **Still with me? The next chapter's a doozy. Get ready, Harpies, we are going to take a trip to the dark side.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter left me raw- exposed and open- for you all to read. I'm a good person. I've pretty much always followed the rules because they are there for a reason. But I'm also a person who doesn't see things as just black and white. I see all the colors of the fucking rainbow. I can see a dilemma from every angle and see why people can justify something that seems so terribly wrong. It's both a blessing and a curse.**

 **When Andrew Charles was born in April of 2000, I woke up from my cesarean section in a whole lot of pain and agony not knowing what was going on. In my little naïve mind (I was 21), he would just have to gain a couple of pounds and everything would be just fine. I will never forget the look on the doctor's face when he sat on the edge of my recovery room bed and informed me that not only did my son have HLHS but he had a grade 4 brain bleed, an extra thumb (not a big deal), his right ear was misplaced further down his neck, his spine was compromised as were his eyes. If he lived, he would most likely have major deficits. I would like to say that I immediately didn't care about any of that and that I made him my priority, but that would be a lie. The truth is, I wanted to get as far away from that hospital and him as I could. Fight or flight. I wanted to choose flight. We lived three hours away from the hospital and I had an eight month old at home and I had had major surgery. After I left, I was content to let the nurses and doctors take over. After all, they surely didn't need me. I remember the weekend after I was discharged my father came over, drug my ass out of bed and told me to grow up. That life wasn't perfect and neither was he, but that he was my son and I needed to get over myself. But it wasn't until we had our first major scare, that I actually looked at him, touched him and fell in love with him. He was so strong even when I wasn't. So together, we fought for almost three months and the day that we lost, my dad (who I named my son after), helped me let him go. See, my now husband chose flight and he had no one there to talk sense into him, so he sat in the waiting room as I held my dying son while he took his last breath.**

 **I tell you this because during Bella's POV, all the thoughts running through her head, the disjointed thoughts, the suicidal thoughts, the immoral thoughts… that was me almost 17 years ago. Only there was no hope for a heart transplant since Andrew's quality of life… well, there was none.**

 **As far as Edward goes… well, that is going to be the kicker. Just remember to look beyond the black and white and see all the colors of the rainbow.**

"Where is my update, O'Connell?" I growled into the voice message telling me to ' _leave a message or don't, I will call you back if I like you enough. Chances are I won't_.'

I slammed down the phone and huffed in irritation. Damn incompetent people.

"You look tense."

I looked up at Kate and then away from her.

"I don't have time for you right now." I informed her.

She walked right in anyway as if she owned the place.

"Little early for your secretary to be at lunch. She slacking off already?" She asked.

"Executive assistant." I corrected.

"What?"

"She is not my secretary; she is my executive assistant. And she had an emergency." I said impatiently.

"What could be more important than keeping her job?"

"Keeping her daughter alive." I snapped. "That, Dr. Denali, is more important than her job. I think we are done here." I said, making it clear that there was a double meaning behind that sentence.

"So, you are just going to stop dating me?"

"We were never dating." I reminded her.

"So I am just your fuck and dump, is that it?" She asked crudely.

I abhor crudeness.

I looked at her evenly, calmly. First thing I have been calm about all day.

"You entered into this 'arrangement' willingly. Now, it is over. And you can try to threaten to sue me for sexual harassment if you would like, but it will get you nowhere. Please use some degree of class and let yourself out calmly."

Before she could respond, O'Connell swept in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled.

"Trying to keep the girl alive. That is what I was told to do, so forgive me if I can't tell the people from UNOS to hold on because my asshole of a boss wants a fucking update."

"What did they say?"

"The child who holds the first place slot is still worse off at this point. But not by much. The rate she is going, we should have a heart soon. Personally, I think with the type of condition the other child has, she could be fitted for an LVAD device, but I'm not her doctor so..." She said.

Kate was still standing there.

"I said you could go." I reminded her.

When she looked at me this time, it wasn't as a used former lay, it was as a doctor.

"How old is she?"

"Three." I said, swallowing the lump that was in my throat.

"What is her diagnosis? Is it genetic?" She asked, willing to help.

"It's HLHS." O'Connell said.

"And she's three?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Yes, I don't know how Bella kept her alive this long." O'Connell agreed.

"Bella?" Awareness dawned on her face. "Your assistant."

I nodded.

"Huh." Was all she said.

"So now that you are updated, I am going back to work. You know, the crap normal people do during the day instead of keeping people from doing said work." She snarked.

"Wait, one more thing. How's Bella holding up?"

"That is Swan's department. Ask her. Or better yet, get up off your ass and go see for yourself." She responded before leaving.

"I should fire her." I said, to no one in particular.

"You're an ass."

I scowled at Kate.

"Didn't I say you could leave and that this was done?"

"Shut up." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Look, I know we were never going anywhere so I never had any grand dreams of being the next Dr. Mrs. Cullen, but sometimes the way you talk to people is arrogant, overbearing and just plain rude. And most people sit and take it. But that day we went to lunch, I noticed that she didn't. She gave it right back to you. And you liked it. You like it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, shuffling some papers on my desk and ignoring her.

"Oh, but you do. She got under your skin. And so did her child. You have feelings for her." Kate laughed, but it wasn't at all malicious.

"I do not. She is just my assistant. That's all."

"Tell me something. If O'Connell's mother was in the hospital with heart defect would you have someone update you every half hour and demand UNOS was called every ten minutes and have someone be in charge of her wellbeing?"

"This is not the same thing!" I yelled.

"It is though. So I guess my question is, why are you here alone when you could be with her?" She stood up. "She might need you right now. Don't be the guy who doesn't show up."

I didn't even notice her leave.

I didn't notice the time.

I didn't notice anything.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I got up, walked to the elevator, pushed the correct number that would take me to the correct floor and waited for it to arrive. I didn't know what I was going to say, what I could say. Surely, we all knew that nothing would make this better unless news of a heart came through. I didn't know if I could just _be_ there.

But I did know I could try. I did know I wanted to be there.

I stood outside of room 3249 for the longest time, not daring to look into the windows that would show me the scene I would walk into. Privacy in the Intensive Cardiac Unit was unheard of.

I gathered up my courage and walked in.

I have lived on this earth for forty years. I have been a doctor for sixteen of those years. I had seen countless traumas, done countless surgeries, called countless times of deaths. I have heard it all, I have seen it all…

Or so I thought.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, comes close than seeing a child you are attached to covered in wires and tubes, her chest rising from artificial air, her face pale and expressionless, her eyes closed; no smile, no laugh, no 'EdBer'. Nothing.

Death is a fickle thing. It comes, sometimes with warning, most of the time with none. But the thing is you can count on it. It always comes. Fighting death is a business I was good at, but right now I found that I felt helpless. I haven't felt helpless in twenty five years.

But if I thought this had _me_ reeling, I was dead wrong. My eyes finally focused on Bella.

She looked just like Charlotte and not in a good way. She too, was pale and expressionless. No tears, no words. I gazed upon her for several minutes and she didn't blink, didn't move. She would gasp every minute and a half, as if she had forgotten to remember to breathe and her body did it for her. Her eyes never left Charlotte, as if she took them off of her, she would cease to exist, as if she was committing everything to her memory for when she did cease to exist. For when Bella would cease to exist.

I walked up to her, feeling Alice's eyes on me.

"She will survive this. I will do everything in my power to make that happen." I whispered to her.

A blink was all I got, but I knew she had heard me.

I would make good on this promise. I just had to figure out how.

 **BPOV**

Her curly brown hair, matted against her pillow, unbrushed.

Her beautiful, innocent face, so like my own, pale and… pale.

Her brown eyes, closed, only showing the translucent veins on her eyelids, the purple of them seeming to glow against the white of her skin.

Her little body, so still… so unmoving.

Me. I'm… I can't think about me. I can't think period. I see her and I am helpless. I am useless. I am… I am only existing for her. Always for her.

She is my smile.

She is my happiness.

She is everything.

Without her, I am nothing.

I sit here. I don't know how long. Time ceases to exist. Could be two hours, could be two days. My bladder is screaming at me to relieve it.

But I stay still.

Voices are like background music. I hear them but I don't hear them. I can't focus on them. They are nothing.

Like I am nothing.

In and out, in and out, they come, whispering about her like I am not even here, but I don't care. Nothing matters at this point.

Nothing but her.

I know Alice is lingering about. Hovering. I let her. I know this is killing her, too.

One voice, one being filters through. I despise that is has the power to do so. Luckily, he comes sporadically, seemingly keeping his distance. Coward.

Maybe I am jealous.

I want to be a coward. I want to run; away from the pain, the heartbreak. I hate myself for that… that I want to run in the other direction. That I want to feel anything other than this torture, this agony. I want to bury my head under the covers and tell someone else to handle this for me.

I can't do this. I am not strong enough to do this. I can't watch her die. I can't watch my baby die.

She's going to die. She's going to die. She's going…

Stop it! I berate myself. I struggle with the positive and negative voices that are having a screaming match in my head.

Until now, the positive has always won but I think it just met its maker.

I want my Mommy. Scratch that. I want Edward's Mommy. I want someone to rock me back and forth and tell me that everything is going to be alright and believe it. I don't need placating. I need to believe.

I need to believe that I am not some sick fuck for sitting, wishing for another child to die so mine can live. I have struggled with this her whole life.

But my biggest sin is that ,right now, I would go out and kill one myself if I knew the blood type was correct.

I deserve to rot in hell and I will, for her. I want to hate God. Maybe I do. I need someone to blame. Besides myself.

If she dies. I want to go with her. I don't think it's possible to walk out of here without her. I can't go pick out a casket or a headstone. I can't pick a cemetery to be her final resting place. But I can't cremate her. I can't think about my baby burning.

So clearly the only option is to go with her.

It's amazing how clear a person's thoughts can be while deliberating suicide. I had always thought it was a weak person who would choose that path.

I was wrong. Or maybe I was right. Maybe I was weak.

I was, after all, just sitting here. I wasn't being proactive, I wasn't listening to the doctors as they spoke to each other about her prognosis. I didn't know if we were number one on the list or not, though hopefully that would filter through to me.

No. She was still dying.

And so was I. Slowly, every second she was still, I died a little more.

"Bella."

That god damned voice again. How I hated it right now.

 _Leave me alone! I want to be alone. Can't you see that? Can't you see that I want to be alone with my baby?_

"Bella."

 _God damn it! Go the fuck away_!

I heard a sigh, irritated.

Then I felt warm, slightly calloused hands at my ankles. I wasn't curious enough to care what they were doing. Worn, soft cotton started to inch up my legs. When it hit mid-thigh, I was lifted and then settled back down again gently. I was blinded momentarily when the same feeling material settled around my neck, one arm lifted to fit in the material, then the other until it rested below my hunched over abdomen.

My hair, that hindered the sight of my precious angel, was pulled back and tied with something. My feet, cold, chilled, were covered with soft wool.

That same hand brushed against my cheek.

"Won't you try to eat?" The person attached to the hand asked.

 _How can I think about food right now! She is dying! Don't you fucking people get it?_

A kiss to my forehead, some whispered words to Alice and I felt his presence leave the room.

 _Thank you._

Then I focused again on my baby.

 **EPOV**

"Edward, we have to sedate her." Alice said, meeting me outside of Charlotte's room.

"Sedate her?" I looked at her incredulously. "She's not in need of sedation. She is sedated. Look at her!"

"I have been looking at her. For twenty-eight hours, I have been looking at her while you flit in and out when you so choose, so don't give me any shit." She spat.

"I'm working on something." I said.

Her hateful glance could have singed my hair.

"Work? You are working on some… get the hell away from me." She said, walking back into the room. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm working on something for Charlotte. Her tests are not bad enough, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if we make them bad enough?" I whispered.

Her eyes went round, as did her mouth.

"You want to falsify lab work? How would you even do that?"

"I don't know, but I think I can figure it out."

"Would you break into the lab and type them in yourself? Wait, what am I even saying? You can't do this. If someone found out we could lose accreditation with UNOS, you could get fired, people would question the integrity of this hospital not to mention what it would do to Bella."

"I _am_ thinking of Bella."

"If she knew that you stole a heart from another person, another child, she would never forgive you. She would hate you. You know she struggles with this. I'm sorry, no. We will just wait for two hearts. It will happen."

"She's going to hate me if I don't." I told her.

"No." She said one final time before slipping back into the room.

I heard the slap of sneakers against the tile and turned to see O'Connell running.

"There's a heart. It's viable and perfect. So, she is now the first on the list."

"Get UNOS on the phone for me." I demanded.

"But if I can prove that Charlotte Swan is worse, can we have the heart?" I cut right to the chase, interrupting the stammering of the individual on the other end of the phone. Honestly, no one ever asked to make sure the number two child didn't suddenly get worse off than the number one?

"You would have to rush lab work. The recipient is in California and the donor was in Minnesota. They are getting ready to extract it within the hour and it will be air born soon after that."

"I will get back to you in an hour and a half. Have the pilot ready to take a detour." I hung up.

"I'll run the tests." I told O'Connell.

"No, I can do it." She said.

"I said I will do it."

"I don't understand."

"Damnit, O'Connell! Stay far away from me. Do you understand?" I said clearly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Just do as I say or I will pack your shit for you tonight and throw your ass out! I'm not kidding."

"You have lost your fucking mind." She said.

"I am not about to sit around and let that girl die. She deserves it just as much as that other child."

"Edward, listen to yourself. You have gone mental. I know you love them. I know but you are about to open up a can of worms you will not be able to close."

"I don't care. I need you to get Swan out of the room for thirty minutes. And then go check on your other patients."

"The ones I don't have?" She asked, sarcastically.

I looked at her sharply.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said, shaking her head before walking off.

I gave her a five minute head start then I went to Charlotte's room.

Alice was gone.

"Dr. Cullen, I have a note for you from Dr. O'Connell." A nurse informed me.

It said ' _You have one hour. She went to clean up and eat. I saw her leave. Security will hold her up if she comes before that. Make it quick._ '

I would be giving O'Connell a big fat raise if this worked.

"Bella."

No response.

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lauren was born when I was ten. She was the last one of us, thank God. I was surrounded by girls and she made three to one. I was destined to hate her. Except, I didn't. I fell in love with her instantly. And the feeling was mutual. She followed me everywhere. When she was five, Mom left me in charge. I was playing video games with my friends and she wanted to play and I told her to get lost. I didn't want to seem like a loser to my friends. It was a couple of hours before I realized that she wasn't in the house. I called for her everywhere and then I walked out into our backyard. We had this tree house and she was lying on the ground beneath it. She wasn't moving. She was so still, just like Charlotte. I called 911 but it was too late. When she fell, it caused a brain bleed. If I had seen it happen then, they could have fixed it, but I didn't. She laid there for over two hours while I played video games. She is dead because of me and I became a doctor so that wouldn't happen again. So, I need you to forgive me for what I am about to do. But I can't let you lose her. _I_ can't lose her."

She gave me no response not that I expected it. I turned to Charlotte and leaned down to her.

"This is only going to be for a few minutes. Hang in there for me, Charlotte." I whispered. I made sure the machines were quiet and that my back blocked Bella's view of her.

Then I detached the ventilator from her and let her damaged heart stop beating.

 ***clears throat* So, there's that... I told you we were going to the dark side.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Truth is, if my son could have had a heart. If he had been well enough to receive one. If there hadn't been other underlying issues at hand , I would have stolen it out of someone's chest myself, damn the consquences. Because when your child is dying, you aren't yourself. Like I said, it isn't black and white, it is all the colors of the rainbow. And I don't even know if the guilt would come if you could wake up and your child still be there; healthy, happy. I guess that is something you would face when you died, if you believe in that. And even then, I probably, as nice as I am, as compassionate as I think I am, wouldn't have one regret.**

 **Just saying.**

 **This moves fast as I don't want to dwell too much on this part. You see, when you take your child off a ventilator, they start gasping for air. Very traumatic. I didn't spend too much time with it, my apologies.**

 **Everyone still buckled in or did some of you get off at the last stop?**

 **EPOV**

I cringed as she started gasping for air and I alternated between looking at her face, checking her vitals and checking the time. I just needed three more minutes. Just three. Then I could take her blood, note her vitals and put her back on life support. And then she would have the shiny new heart she deserved, the life she deserved, that Bella deserved.

Then when everything settled down, I was going to see if she would let me be a part of it.

 _Gasp._

 _Stutter._

 _Gasp._

 _Stutter._

 _Gasp._

 _Gasp._

"What are you the fuck are you doing?"

I whirled around to where Bella was standing, looking at me, confused.

"Stay calm, Bella." I said gently.

She then looked at Charlotte and her eyes bugged out.

"She can't breathe!" She screeched.

I put my hand over her mouth and drug her to me.

"I need one more minute. Just one. Trust me. Please, just trust me." I pleaded.

She shook her head wildly.

"I am doing this to save her. There is a heart. A good healthy heart and it is going to go to someone else if we don't do something. She will die if we don't get this heart. This is the only way. Just thirty more seconds." I whispered urgently.

She was sobbing now, her eyes on Charlotte. I continued to hold her tight.

Then when thirty seconds came, I let her go, registered her vitals, attached the ventilator back up, deftly took her blood and watched as her stats came back to normal. Well normal, for her.

We both breathed sighs of relief.

"I have to go send this in. They are waiting for it. Please keep this between us." I said, before rushing out of the room, leaving her there alone.

I paced the floor in the conference room where we were on hold with UNOS. I had faxed over Charlotte's blood work and was waiting for them to review it.

"How did you get…" O'Connell asked, looking them over.

"The less you know, the less you are liable for." I said quietly, so only she could hear.

"Oh, what did you do?" She asked.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. O'Connell." The person on the intercom said.

"Yes?" I asked, holding my breath.

"We have reviewed the labs and have determined that Charlotte Swan is the more critical of the two patients and therefore will be receiving the heart in question. Plane will lift off in twenty minutes with an ETA of four fifteen."

"Thank you." I said loudly and then disconnected.

"Get the OR ready." I instructed O'Connell.

"Wait. I don't know what you did, but I have a good idea. Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into if anyone knows what you did?"

"I do."

"Don't you care?" She asked.

"No. It was worth it. Now, I have to go tell Bella and Alice the good news." I said.

I ran to Charlotte's room.

"We have a heart!" I shouted.

"What? How!" Alice asked, leaping up.

"Charlotte's labs were worse than the other child's so it will be here in a couple of hours." I said, keeping an eye on Bella for her reaction while praying Alice didn't concentrate on our conversation earlier.

I thought I heard her say 'It worked', but I couldn't be sure.

I kneeled down where she was flush up against Charlotte's bed.

"Bella?" I asked, searching her eyes for any disdain.

"Bella, I'm going to go call Esme. I will be right back." She said, running from the room.

She focused on me, her eyes clearer than I had seen them in the past few days.

"We are going to go to hell for this, Edward." She said.

"No, I will and I can live with that." I told her honestly. This woman deserved something good and I had done something horrible to make that happen, but I had no desire to regret that decision. My conscience was clear.

"She's going to live." She whispered in awe.

"She is. She just has to get through the surgery and that will be a piece of cake after everything she has been through." I assured her.

"I should be more upset but I can't seem to be anything but happy right now. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Another set of parents might mourn their child very soon because of what we did…"

"What I did." I interrupted.

"I let you. I didn't try to stop you, because I didn't want to." She said.

"Do not dwell on this, Bella. Please. Just be happy about Charlotte and her new heart. That is your only job right now. Do not focus on the guilt. Let me do that for you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She said, her eyes shining.

She leaned forward and kissed me gently on the mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

That is so worth going to hell over.

 **BPOV**

I was sitting on the same chair I had been glued to for the past few days. Only for the first time since this happened, I was alert.

The room was crowded. Dr. O'Connell was quietly barking orders to several doctors, no doubt telling them what was going to happen once the heart landed. I could feel the energy in the room, the anticipation, the eagerness. Alice was in the thick of things, inserting what she thought.

I didn't mind any of it, except they were whispering. When Edward joined in and started doing the same damn thing, I felt I had to speak up.

So I did.

"You don't have to whisper."

They all turned to look at me.

"I'm sitting right here. I can hear you anyway. And she's my baby. She's my little girl. It's a big decision like this. Going in and taking her heart out and putting a new one in. It's the kind of something a mom should be involved in. I mean I have been there every step in her short life and she looks to me to know what to do, to have the answers because I am her mom and that's my job. I may not have the answers here but I'm still her mom and well… you just don't have to whisper."

O'Connell nodded and said louder to everyone, "the heart will be here in under an hour. I want her prepped and ready in twenty minutes. This will go off like clockwork, do you understand me?" She said.

They all nodded.

"Can we watch from the gallery?" One of the eager interns asked.

"No. The only person in the gallery will be me." Edward interjected. The interns looked like they wanted to argue but didn't dare.

"All of you clear out." O'Connell ordered.

She stepped close to Edward and said quietly, but where I could still make it out, though I don't think she intended for me to.

"You will not step foot near my OR; not in the OR, not in the gallery and not in the scrub room." She said.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I don't know what you did, but it was probably nine kinds of unethical and possible illegal. I don't want that sort of negativity near my OR while I am working on this child."

"You can't do that." He said.

"You're right. I can't, but I can refuse to operate. Take it or leave it." She said, stepping back.

He opened his mouth to say only God knows what but I interjected.

"He will stay away." I promised.

"Bella."

"No. She's the best. I want the best taking care of her. Don't you? Is it that important to be in control? At the sake of my child?" I asked him.

He looked away from me, his jaw tense.

"No." He said. He looked to Dr. O'Connell. "Have it your way, but if anything goes wrong…"

"I know, I know. I'll out of a job, right?" Her lips turned up briefly and then she ducked out.

"What was all that about?" Alice asked.

"Just a battle of wills, Dr. Swan." Edward answered smoothly.

"Who won?" She asked.

"Bella did." He said, his eyes locking with mine.

"It's time." The solemn young resident said. Her eyes were sympathetic and kind.

I nodded and then leaned over to Charlotte.

"Baby, can you hear me? It's Mommy. I just need you to hang in there just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me? And when you wake up, you will have a new heart. One that will let you jump and play and run as much as you will like. Doesn't that sound nice? You just have to live through the next few hours. You just have to live. Please do that for me. Please."

"Bella." Edward murmured.

I nodded.

"I love you so much, Baby. To the moon and back." I kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and squeezed her little hand and stepped back.

Edward let Alice say she loved her and then before he let an intern take her, he whispered something to her as well.

We watched them take her away, leaving us all behind to wait in her room. I was glad. Waiting rooms were full of people expecting bad news. This was something good.

Esme ran in, out of breath, her cheeks flushed with exertion and excitement.

"How long has she been in there?" She asked.

"Ten minutes." I said.

"Well, we need something to occupy us." She put the bag she had in her hand on the table. "Homemade chicken salad on French bread with pasta salad and chips. It's Carlisle's favorite. He'll be home from his medical conference tomorrow. He sends his best."

I started to shake my head.

"Don't you dare. You haven't eaten in days. Either you force this down or one of us will, and you are one tiny little woman. I can take you."

I looked at Edward for help but he just handed me a sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and took a small bite. It was wonderful and I was suddenly ravenous.

I ate quickly even though it sat in my stomach like a stone.

I felt guilty.

No, not about what Edward had done. Not about what I had let him do. Not yet. That would come later, I knew. To what extent, I didn't know.

I felt guilty because I was sitting here eating and my daughter was lying in a cold OR, organs exposed, on bypass while they did a heart transplant.

I was suddenly nauseous.

"Let's go take a walk." Edward suggested.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Look, I am going crazy sitting here. So are you. We have hours to kill and staring at a clock isn't going to make time go by faster. So let's walk." He said, standing up and extending his hand.

I looked at Alice.

"If I hear anything I will call you."

"I have my phone. She can reach me there." He withdrew it and handed it to me. "You can take it."

I sighed but nodded and stood up carefully, grabbing the phone and bottled water and followed him.

At first we walked in silence, but it was comfortable. Edward was the kind of guy you didn't have to say a lot around. I liked it that way. We walked through the basement where he hid from Dr. Hunter, the Psych ward where he had thought about committing himself several times because of this job and the cafeteria where he said a special meat like blob was made.

Then we entered the elevators and he hit the button for the top floor. I looked at him inquisitively when I wasn't looking at the phone willing it to ring. But only with good news on the other end.

"This is where I go to think. I can't hide from Hunter here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she knows I come here to think." He joked.

I walked out onto the roof access and looked over Forks.

"You can see the whole town from here." I said.

"Yeah. It's really nice here at night with the lights and all."

"Makes you feel less alone." I stated.

"Yeah. It does."

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"What wasn't?" He asked.

"What happened to your sister. You were fifteen. A kid yourself. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." I said.

"You didn't do this to Charlotte." He said.

"Touche."

That was the end of that conversation.

"What did you say to Charlotte?" I asked, curious.

He looked away from me and focused on the skyline.

"I told her I loved her." He said.

Tears came unbidden to my eyes and I took a deep breath.

He shrugged.

"She's a cute kid. An amazing kid. Who wouldn't?" He asked.

"She is."

The phone rang then and I jumped, looking at Edward.

He took it from me.

"Cullen." He barked.

"Okay. Okay. So how long? Fine. Keep me informed."

"So?" I asked.

"Her old heart has been removed. She is on bypass and doing well. They are about to put her new heart in. They say it is a beauty. Very healthy. They should be done in an hour, maybe more."

I breathed a sigh of relief and I sagged against him.

"I keep waiting for the guilt to come." He said.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Most of my life, I have felt lost, confused but in that moment, I had clarity. The guilt may not come for me Bella but I know it will for you and I am afraid you won't want anything to do with me once it does." He admitted.

"You couldn't be more wrong. You saved her, you saved me. That is one gift I can never repay but I will die trying." I told him.

"You don't owe me anything. Just make the rest of her life happy. That will be payment enough."

"That won't even make us close to even." I murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll think of some other things I want from you." He said.

"I'm counting on it." I said, before trying to extract myself from him.

"Shhh. Just lay here until we have word. You will need all the rest you can get."

I did as I was told, lying there cuddled up next to him staring at the lights. He was right. I never thought I would say those words but turns out the man I despised became my knight in shining scrubs.

Funny how things turn out.

 **The lines about the whispering are not mine but rather a distraught mother in a storyline from Grey's Anatomy. You know how I love that show. I will try to update before Friday but like I said in my AN on OPMC, it is a busy few weeks in the Harpy Household. My baby is winding up her senior year and graduating... and moving out. All in a two week period. I'm not sure my heart can take it. Pics from her Birthday and Graduation will be posted in my fanfic group, so if you want a glimpse into my rather boring life, feel free. I'm pretty much an open book. Have a great Monday, y'all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Today, I want to talk about Emily Grace. After I lost Andrew on July 1, 2000 (my husband's birthday coincidentally), I concentrated primarily on my daughter, Kaity Rae, who was only 13 months at the time. I took all the grief and smothered her with it. I realize now that it was very counterproductive to have my happiness depend on a toddler but I wasn't in the best state at that time. Anyway, life went on. Fourth of July, Labor Day, Halloween. Then on November 2, my grandmother died. I was her namesake and the oldest of her grandchildren and the mother of her only great grandchild. She got to meet Kaity once when she was three months old as I lived in MS and she lived in IL, but I came to find out her home was covered in pictures of my daughter. When I got back, I missed my period and took a test. And there it was. I was pregnant. I told my husband and my family and no one was really happy. I don't think I was even happy. Worried, yes. Apprehensive, yes. Happy, not really. I went to the doctor who told me I only had a six percent chance of this baby having HLHS. That helped and so the pregnancy went along and then I had the appointment in Tupelo, MS where they had a doctor from Jackson come down once a month. They did the ultrasound and then I heard it. "I am so sorry." She had it. Six freaking percent and she had it. I remember replying "Are you fucking kidding me?" I remember my daddy calming me down and agreeing to an amniocentesis. When I got home, I received a call that Andrew's headstone had been installed at the cemetery. It was February 22, 2001. I went into labor on March 26 and after 22 hours of labor, I gave birth to a stillborn daughter that weighed only 13 ounces. I was relieved she wasn't alive and sometimes I feel that makes me a bad person but I didn't want that life for her. But this story, my story, has a happy ending. Two years went by before I conceived again, before I wanted to even try. The pregnancy was perfect, the ultrasound was perfect, the heart was perfect. Kamryn Elaine was born December 10, 2003 at 38 weeks with no deficits. She joined her older sister, Kaitlynn Rae who was 4 at the time. They are now 18 and 13, respectively. So, you see life really does go on. That year starting on April 6, 2000 and ending on March 27, 2001, losing three very important people in my life, it changed me in a way I don't ever think I'll get over but I look over at my two girls and I know this is how it was meant to be.**

 **I tell you this because I want to get all the negativity out of this story. It's on to happier times... kind of. Enjoy!**

 **BPOV**

"Bella?"

I awoke to the feeling of being shaken.

I was suddenly alert.

"What? Charlotte!" I looked at him with focused eyes. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" I grumbled.

"Because you needed it. Surgery is done. She is being wheeled to recovery in five minutes. You can see her in half an hour."

"Is she…"

"She is perfect."

"Oh. Oh, God." I started crying in earnest; from relief, from being scared, from… everything.

"Shhh. Come on, Bella. You need to get it together. She is going to need you to be strong."

I glared at him.

"I am strong." I said, scowling. "If the sight of my tears unnerves you, please feel free to leave. I know my way back." I knew his attitude was too good to be true.

He huffed in frustrated.

"Oh hell. I didn't mean it like that." He shoved his hand through his hair. "It's been a long few days, okay?"

"Yeah well, it's been a long three years for me!"

He looked at the view.

"I know." He whispered.

I suddenly feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap. I'm just… it's been so…"

"It's been a long road. And the journey isn't over yet." He said.

"I know, but I am grateful just to have a journey to continue on with her." I sniffled.

"She is going to be amazing, Bells." He said, a crooked smile on his mouth.

"You called me Bells." I told him.

He shot me a confused look.

"Is that not okay?"

"No, it's fine. It was just so informal of you. I must be a bad influence on you." I teased.

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would." I said quietly but I knew he heard me.

He sighed and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and brushed the back of my scrubs off. Scrubs?

"Why am I wearing scrubs?" I asked, confused.

"Oh yeah. I put them on you yesterday."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were in practically nothing." He said.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why did you do all of this for us? I mean, was it just because of the guilt you felt about your sister's death or making me lose my first job or is it something else?"

He looked nervous for a moment but he schooled his features quickly.

"A little of all three."

"Tell me." I said.

"We have to get to Charlotte." He said, helping me up. He was avoiding my gaze.

"Don't do that." I told him.

"Do what?" He asked, focusing on a spot somewhere above my head.

"Push me away. I don't know what I'm doing and I am going to need help. You can start by," I made him look at me, "looking at me." I said pointedly.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." He admitted.

"Aren't you the doctor here in this situation?" I teased.

"That's not what I… never mind. Charlotte is probably in recovery. She will wake up in pain and will wonder where her mother is. We should go." He said, switching to his calm and cold persona.

I sighed but gave up. I had too many things to worry about without adding him to the equation. He was a grown man and I had a recovering child to take care of.

"We should." I agreed before turning around and walking myself to the stairs. He didn't say anything but he was behind me. I could feel him. His energy. His frustration. His sadness.

Not your problem, Bella. Focus on Charlotte.

We waited for the elevator to lead us back down to the recovery wing of the hospital. No words were spoken. Just quiet breathing and stolen looks. From me that is. He was all tense jaw and stiff body.

One step forward, a million steps back. And all I did was go to sleep with my hero and wake up to the villain. Okay, so he's not a villain but still…

I bolted forward when we got to the correct floor, leaving him behind. Suddenly, I was consumed with Charlotte, and only Charlotte. That was my only purpose in life.

"Charlotte Swan." I said breathlessly to the Post Op nurse.

She smiled at me.

"Just give us a few minutes and you can go be with her. She is a cutie and so strong. Dr. O'Connell will be in soon to speak with you."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

I leaned back against the wall and waited. Edward flowed through the door to my left and grabbed a chart. I presumed it was Charlotte's. He read over it thoroughly, making a few notes. I noticed he had stopped to put on his lab coat. He looked professional, confident and male. Oh, so male.

Please to not be crushing on Dr. Jekyll, Bella. That will get you nowhere fast. Also, your daughter is lying ten feet away after a heart transplant. Not the time for your vagina to realize it has other purposes.

"Bella?" I snapped my head up and was face to face with Dr. O'Connell.

"How is she?" I asked urgently.

She smiled.

The hardcore heart surgeon actually fucking smiled at me.

"It was amazing. She was amazing. Her stats went a little low halfway through and we were afraid she would code on us but then her bad heart started pumping so hard for her. She went through bypass flawlessly and when we put her new heart in, it started beating immediately. No coaxing needed. Her color is so much better already, her oxygen and heart rate completely normal. I am a big believer in science but this was a fucking miracle. Someone up there, wherever there is, has big plans for her to have let her live this long with the heart she had."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Connell. You can go finish out your surgery high elsewhere." Edward said dryly.

She rolled her eyes where I could only see and I stifled a smile. She walked off after telling me she would be back later to speak to me more.

"She rolled her eyes at me, didn't she?" He asked me.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" I asked.

He pursed his lips and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to get a presidential appointment, or can I go see my child now?" I asked.

"Right this way." He said tersely.

He walked over to a curtained area and pulled it back.

I gasped at the image before me.

Charlotte still had a tube down her throat. She still looked impossibly tiny in that big bed.

But her color was all peaches and cream. No stuttering breaths. No gasping. No blue. No gray. No pale.

Peach.

Such a beautiful color. Such an underrated color.

Tears flowed freely down my eyes. A nurse bustled in and moved her gown aside. She had a long white bandage down her chest, which was quickly removed to show an angry red six-inch scar where the bandage once was. There were staples amongst the red and it was puckered. I cringed at the sight of it marring my baby's flawless skin.

"That is a battle scar she should wear proudly." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He was right. She had other scars. One on left chest and one in the center, but those were two inches not this long monstrosity.

"She will be loved because she is Charlotte. People won't notice because they will be blinded by her beauty, inside and out."

The nurse left.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I said shakily.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" He trailed off.

"It's fine. I just… can I be alone with her, please?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and then he was gone.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"You are going to be just fine, Baby Girl, and then we will continue on like we always have, just you and me." I told my still sleeping Charlotte.

Just the two of us.

Because I didn't have room in my life for whiplash.

 *****WTHI*****

"A watched pot…"

"Never boils. I know." I spared a glance and a weak smile to my sister, who pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"It's been a wild few days." She said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

We watched Charlotte sleep for a few minutes in silence.

"Look at her." Alice breathed.

"I know. She was beautiful before but now… just wow. Look at that color." I said, laughing slightly.

"I missed that sound." Alice said.

"What sound?" I said, sparing a look at her.

"Your laugh. You had me so worried, Bella."

"I kind of checked out, huh?" I asked, not really remembering anything during my incoherent stage.

"Yeah, you could say that. But Edward was wonderful. I didn't think so at first, because most of it was behind the scenes." She said.

"How so?"

"He was there constantly. Checking on Charlotte, checking on you, checking on me albeit from a distance. Always yelling at O'Connell for results, yelling at UNOS for taking so long, yelling at interns for being interns. He gave me a month off to help with Charlotte's recovery. Paid. Which is unheard of in this business. He had billing write her treatment off."

"What? I have insurance."

"You know as well as I do that it only covers so much. Let him do this." She said.

"No, he has done enough. I can take care of Charlotte. I don't need him." I said, frustrated.

Alice pursed her lips and stared at Charlotte.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"What you are dying to say. Spit it out." I demanded.

"You don't know what he was like before you, before Charlotte. He was cold, he was empty. Unfeeling. He only had a smile, patience, for children. I was so scared to ask for a particular shift to help with Charlotte but when I explained it was for my three-year old niece, he didn't ask any more questions, he just gave it to me. I don't know what happened to him but it had to have been substantial for him to be like he is, like he was." She mused.

"It was." I said without thinking.

Alice whirled her head around to gape at me.

"You know!" She accused.

"No." I said weakly.

"Bella Swan, you can't lie for shit. He shared a horrible piece of his past with you and you kick him out of the room? Not to mention what rules he had to have broken to get that heart."

It was my turn to gape at her.

"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid, Bella. The guy was so desperate to help. I knew what he was thinking wasn't legal or moral but I can't find it in myself to care. Do you honestly think I would leave the room no matter who was trying to get rid of me unless I wanted to?"

"Can you keep your voice down?" I growled, looking around for prying eyes, or ears.

"So what is it? Something juicy?" She asked.

"None of your business."

"Bella…" She whined.

"His private life is just that. Private. It is not to be used for gossip fodder. I can't believe you would think I would betray his confidence and I don't know what you are talking about. Charlotte got that heart fair and square." I sat back and crossed my arms.

Alice smirked and looked satisfied.

"What?"

"You like him." She said.

"He's my boss. Some form of like is needed to perform my job." I said.

"No, you like him, like him."

"What are we, five? I do not like him, like him." I scoffed.

"Someone has a cru…ush." She sang.

"Shut up." I hissed, looking around wildly.

She giggled.

"So, have you kissed?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice, we had loud passionate sex on the roof while my daughter laid helplessly on an operating table fighting for her life. That is what every mother does, I am sure." I snarked.

"It would have taken your mind off things." She said.

"Alice! You are incorrigible."

She shrugged.

"One of us was bound to get that gene."

I rolled my eyes, then they widened as I saw Charlotte's hand move. I was up and kneeling beside her bed in an instant.

"Charlotte? Baby Girl?" I whimpered.

She moaned, her face twisting as she felt the pain. The parent in me wanted to take the pain from her. And I would, in a second.

I pushed the nurse call and Maggie and a nurse rushed in. Maggie checked her vitals and must have been satisfied because she instructed Charlotte to cough then took out the tube and raised the head of her bed just enough so it was slightly elevated.

"Mama." Charlotte gasped.

"I'm here. I am not going anywhere. I love you so much." I said, smoothing her hair back.

"Huts." She croaked.

"I know."

"What hurts, Charlotte?" Maggie asked, reaching for her stethoscope. I just looked at her, as if to say, 'Are you stupid?'.

"Twoat. Ches." She said, tears welling in her brown eyes. My breath caught.

"Can you give her some pain medication?" I asked.

Maggie nodded and then held up a finger as she listened to Charlotte's heart. Her healthy heart.

"Yes, we can. We just need her lucid enough to answer questions to make sure all is as it should be. We will get her some morphine now."

"Is that strong enough?" I asked.

"It's a C-2 narcotic, the highest level we can give a child her age. We will install a pump where you can control what she gets." Edward said, easing in the room.

"What if I overdose her?"

"You won't. The machine will be set so she won't get too much. But we don't want her to be in pain." He explained.

He leaned down to Charlotte.

"Hi there, Short Stuff. How's my brave girl?" He asked.

"I hut, EdBer." She stuck her now pink bottom lip out in a pout.

"I know, we are going to make that go away. But it will make you sleepy, okay?"

"I ike seepin'." She said.

"You would be the only child I have ever heard say that." Edward laughed. "You know what?"

She shook her head 'no' once.

"You have a brand new heart. Soon you will be up and running, literally. You will drive your mother crazy. Does that sound good?" He winked at her.

She nodded tiredly.

The nurse came back in with a syringe.

"Okay, Short Stuff, you are going to sleep now and when you wake up, you will feel much better."

The nurse injected the drug into Charlotte's IV and in moments, Charlotte drifted off.

"How long will she sleep?' I asked, glad her pain was gone but sad I didn't get to spend more time with her.

"A few hours. It is only for a day or two, until the pain and tightness eases up. You will have the rest of her life to spend time with her." He said, reading my mind.

I nodded and smiled in what I hoped was a grateful manner.

I was still so confused about him.

"You should go home for a few hours, get some rest, shower."

"Are you saying I stink?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes."

I gasped in outrage.

"Seriously, go home. Do not come back until morning." He said gruffly.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Yes. Alice take her home." He demanded. She just stood there, wide eyed.

"You can't make me."

"If you don't go home, I will ban you from this room until she is well enough to move to the second floor."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He growled.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

He frowned but then he just shrugged.

"I can live with that." He said. "I will see you at six tomorrow morning."

"Asshole!" I yelled.

He just raised his hand in acknowledgement, never turning back to face me.

"He can't do that." I told Alice.

"He just did. Come on."

"No. I want to stay with Charlotte. Why would he do that to me, to her?" I asked.

"It is only for eight hours, Bella. You need a shower, you need sleep. Just go home, eat, shower, sleep and we will head here at 5:45am. She will sleep until then. She won't know you are gone. I promise. You are no good to her exhausted."

I swiped away my tears of frustration and bent down to kiss Charlotte's soft, warm cheek. She was sleeping deeply.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

I slept soundly that night, to my extreme surprise and as promised, we were dressed and out the door at 5:45am. I was alert and rested and I did feel better.

He was still an asshole.

I basically ran to the third floor but I froze in the doorway of my daughter's room.

Because the sight that greeted me, was not the sight I had left.

Charlotte was still in the bed, she was still asleep, but her hand was engulfed by a much larger one.

The hand belonged to a certain asshole doctor but right now, in this instance, he didn't look like an asshole.

He looked like a man who adored my daughter so much, he would sleep in her room, holding her hand, all night long so that she wouldn't wake up alone.

He looked like a man who worried about my mental and physical wellbeing that he would give up a night of rest so that he could tell me that he was there if she woke up.

Maybe we needed him in our life, after all.

To what extent… well… that I couldn't tell you.

But I owed it to Charlotte, and to myself, to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Some of you are concerned about Bella's attitude towards Edward. You can't not expect a woman who has been let down by every man in her life to just let her guard down. She will, but she's not there yet and it is unreasonable to expect her to be. It's not like he is perfect either. That's why they work.**

 **You all have shown me such love with this story and I greatly appreciate you all for your kind words and lovely reviews. Thank you for being so invested in this story.**

 **BP** **OV**

"Bella…"

"No."

"We had a deal."

"No, you had a deal. I didn't agree to anything."

"You nodded your head. That meant yes."

"No, I nodded my head in more of a 'we will talk about it later' sort of way."

"It's later."

"The answer is no."

"You are so infuriating!"

"And you're a jerk!"

"Both of you are getting on my nerves." Dr. O'Connell unhooked her stethoscope and placed it on Charlotte's chest, who was wide eyed and watching us as if we were a tennis match.

"Sorry." We both muttered, arms crossed and back to back because we didn't want to look at each other.

"Bunch of damn children." Dr. O'Connell muttered.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"Hey, that's my line." I argued. "I'm the mother here. Though you couldn't tell because someone keeps trying to kick me out." I added.

"You need your rest. I am only looking out for your well-being." He yelled.

"Did I ask you to look out for my well-being? No. I didn't. I am grown. I don't need a man to dictate what I do in my life." I yelled back.

"That's it! Both of you out!"

We both whirled around to look at her.

"Don't look at me with shocked, 'what did I do' expressions. This is a place where people come to heal. Charlotte can't heal with you all acting like a bunch of buffoons. Now take your sour attitudes and get out." She gripped both of us by our arms and shoved us out. "And don't come back until you have kissed and made up."

"But Charlotte…." I objected.

"I will call Swan to come in here. Now go! Or so help me, you won't be allowed within a hundred yards of her until I discharge her." The door slammed in our faces.

I turned to Edward.

"Now look what you did!" I accused.

"Me? What about you? If you just would've went home when I told you to, this wouldn't be an issue right now." He countered.

He started to walk away and I followed him.

"If I would've done what you told me… what right do have to tell me to do anything?" The doors opened to the elevator and I followed him in. The person who was on there saw the look on our faces and got off. I didn't blame her.

"You are not the boss of me." I finished, getting right up in his face.

"Actually I am." He said.

I paused as I thought about that. My lips twitched and I don't know why, but I laughed. And I laughed hard. The kind of laugh where you can't catch your breath and he was right there with me, joining in.

I clutched my stomach and moaned, gasping for air.

"I needed that." I said, a giggle escaping me.

Edward sighed and leaned back on the wall, watching the elevator numbers go down.

"You just passed the floor to the office." I told him.

"I know, we are not going to the office."

"Where are _we_ going then?" I asked, amused that he would assume we were doing anything together.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Oh, he had me there. The cafeteria sucked.

"Yeah. If I go with you to eat would you consider that a break?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me.

"I suppose."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, laughing in relief as we got off the elevator and headed towards his car.

"Okay, enough of that. You really do need a decent night's sleep. I don't want you falling over in exhaustion."

"I sleep." I defended.

"Not well, you have bags under your eyes that could carry clothes for a two week stay to Japan."

"Gee thanks, is that your way of telling me I look like shit? If so, please continue." I told him sarcastically.

He unlocked his car and opened the door for me. He got in a moment later and paused before putting his keys in the ignition.

"You could never look like shit." He said quietly before starting the car.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I said nothing.

 *****WTHI*****

"You have to try this. It's amazing!" I said, putting the fork to his mouth. He blinked a couple of times in surprise before taking the bite, his teeth scraping the fork.

"That is good. Now you try this." He said, doing the same to me. I reached out to take it and he pulled the fork back. I scowled and he laughed before giving me the bite.

"Ass." I muttered.

"Dr. Cullen! It is such a pleasure to see you tonight. We haven't seen you around lately."

I stiffened a little when I heard Rose's voice. He had brought me back to the scene of the crime as we now called it.

"Everything is impeccable, Ms. Hale. Thank you. I am afraid we have been hospital bound lately." He indicated to me.

Her face fell into a carefully controlled smile.

"Bella." She nodded.

"Rose." I said evenly.

She turned her attention back to Edward.

"I do hope everything is fine with you and your family." She gushed.

"Actually, it was Bella's daughter, Charlotte, that has been in the hospital. I am just making Bella take a break."

"Oh, I see. Nothing serious I hope." She said.

"Nope, just a heart transplant." I quipped with a fake smile.

Her own fell.

"Oh. I didn't know she had health problems." She said.

"Tell me, Ms. Hale, do you ignore all your employees or just Ms. Swan?" Edward asked.

"I… I run a very tight ship here, Dr. Cullen. Personal business should be kept at home." She said. "I am sure you are the very same way."

"You are very right. I _was_ that way." He said. "You should see to your other patrons." He said, dismissing her.

He went on for a while like nothing had happened.

"You _were_ that way?" I asked finally.

"Yes."

"What changed?" I asked, knowing that he had indeed changed since I had met him.

"I met this girl and she turned my world upside down." He said smiling.

I laughed.

"Charlotte does have that effect on people." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Charlotte."

"Oh. Who were you talking about then?" I asked, curious.

"I was talking about her mother. Bella, I was talking about you."

 ***** WTHI ******

We sat in the car on the way back to Charlotte, silence washing over us. It wasn't uncomfortable or tense, yet it wasn't comfortable. It was… hell I don't know what it was. It just… was.

Just like us.

We just… were.

I didn't know what label to put on us. I mean, he was my boss. I was his employee. He was overbearing, I was snarky. He was rich, I was not.

Our lives were completely opposite of each other.

We were complete opposites.

Society dictated that people like us wouldn't work out. Forget Cinderella and Pretty Woman. The poor penniless girl did not get the rich good looking guy.

It just didn't work that way.

So why did I let his words infiltrate?

I mean was he just saying that I had made him rethink his values or was he saying he liked me like that?

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

What was I thinking?

Of course, he didn't want me like that.

I was the single mother of a previously sick, now recovering child. Even with the heart transplant, she still faced possible rejection. She would be on medicine her whole life. She would have to be careful. I would have to be careful for her. It wasn't happily ever after just because she got a heart.

Not to mention the medical bills. And just because he had told billing to write it off doesn't mean that I was letting that happen. Insurance paid for eighty percent but twenty percent of three hundred thousand dollars was still sixty thousand dollars. And I had four hundred and twenty of it.

Why would anyone sign on for that?

No, he was just saying I had made him a better man.

And that was enough for me.

This was as close as I would come to happily ever after.

I was drifting off to sleep when his voice startled me awake.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" I asked groggily.

"Stop thinking." He said.

"Oh, wow. You like airheads do you?" I sat up straighter and moved my stiff neck around.

He spared me a glance and then turned into the hospital parking lot and pulled into his personal space. Yeah, he had one.

He sat there, leaving the car idling. He made no move to turn it off or to exit the car.

I realized that he must be going home tonight and part of me felt sad.

"Thanks for dinner. You were right, I needed to get out. I guess I'll see you later." I said quickly and then grabbed my purse and the door handle. His hand on my arm stopped me.

I turned to him expectantly.

"I am so going to hell for this." He said and suddenly his hand was on the back of my head and he was leaning toward me, so close that I could feel his warm sweet breath on my face. He stopped when he was an inch from my face, just hovering, waiting for something.

I realized that it was me. He was waiting for me.

Did I want this? Could I handle this right now in my life? This was a complication for sure and would only end bad… oh my god, he tasted so fucking good.

Wait, did I move my head or did he just take it? I was kissing my boss.

Why was I still thinking?

I moved my hands up his arms, to his shoulders and settled them at the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there. I tilted my head to give him better access. I moaned like a whore in heat.

Oh wait, I was.

It was over as soon as it had begun, or at least it felt that way to me. He leaned back and looked at me hesitantly as if unsure as to what I was going to do.

Slap him or kiss him? Slap him or kiss him?

Kiss him.

This time I grabbed him to me, my lips molesting his. I let my tongue delve into his mouth, tangling with his. This time he moaned like a whore and heat and it sent a rush down to my very core. A rush of wetness that is.

We both jumped when we heard a knock on the window. Edward pushed the button and the window came down.

Dr. O'Connell bent down to look at us, a smirk on her lips.

"When I said don't come back until you have kissed and made up, I didn't mean literally. But whatever wets your panties." She looked at me knowingly. I licked my raw lips and blushed. "She is resting comfortably so you have time, but might I suggest you make use of your office. It is more private and has a lock." She walked away laughing loudly.

"Are you sure I can't fire her?" He growled.

"Very sure. Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." He argued.

"I did not! Okay, the second time I kissed you. The first time was all on you, Buddy Boy."

"Was not! You leaned forward. That means yes. You said yes."

"Did my mouth actually say yes?" I asked, daring him to lie.

"It spoke loud and clear." He smirked.

"You are such an ass." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I am an ass that knows how to kiss."

"I've had better." I shrugged. I haven't, not by a long shot, but he didn't need to know that.

"You've had… No, _I_ have had better." He said.

"Have not." I said.

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too. Oh for the love of God…"

Then his lips were back on mine.

What the hell, we had a few minutes.

 **Progress, my Harpies. Progress.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This fic has been voted as one of the Top Favorite Fic Dive Stories for March/April at A Different Forest! I am moving on to the Fic Dive of the Year Poll in July. Thanks to Tarbecca and all the lovely ladies over at ADF for this honor.**

 **BPOV**

Twenty minutes later found us in the elevator on our way up to Charlotte's room. Again, silence fell over us. This time, however, it was a smug silence. Edward had a smirk and I had a smile.

I touched my fingertips to my lip, still feeling the tingling that had been present since our lips first touched.

"Had better, you say?" He asked, self satisfaction evident in his tone.

"Oh, shut up." I said, smiling widely.

"You know how to shut me up, now, don't you?" He said as the elevator doors open and he slipped out first.

"I…" I ran to catch up. "Look, maybe we shouldn't do that again. I mean it was fun and all. Really fun. And good… but I'm a single mother and…" I stopped talking when he put his fingers pinched my lips together. "Sssopt." I mumbled.

He cocked his head to the side then stepped back, letting my lips go. He smiled and then finished his walk to Charlotte's room.

I entered right behind him. I may have looked at his butt. One kiss… okay, one make out session and my mind was in the gutter.

"Hey guys. Did you have a nice dinner?" Alice whispered as she stood up and stretched. She then looked towards us. Her right eyebrow raised high into her hairline and she smiled slyly.

"Did you get stung by a bee?" She asked me.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well I just figured your lips were swollen so maybe that was why. Because I know there is no way you did anything to make that happen by yourself."

I blushed but didn't waver from her gaze.

"You totally had sex!" She exclaimed.

Edward just smirked.

I elbowed him.

"No! We did not… do… that." I hissed being mindful of Charlotte's sleepy state.

"Do what?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind." She sighed sadly. "If you can't say it, you definitely didn't do it. I was hoping one of us was airing out our vags but guess not. I am disappointed. Really."

"Shut it." I said.

"I'm going back to work. Try not to mount… anything while I am gone. Don't want to taint the kid."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she left.

"I could put that tongue to really good use if you want." Edward offered.

"I told you. It just isn't a good idea."

"Yeah, you said that already." He walked over and sat back on the couch, draping one leg over the other. "Why is that again?" He asked.

"I'm a single mother."

"You said that, too. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have Charlotte."

"Yeah, I know. She's great." He smiled as he looked at her and then back at me.

"I know she's great but she has some hurdles to jump through and I need to focus on her. Just her."

"I don't need looking after."

"I'm not so sure about that." I said. "I just… I have to think of her." I finished.

"Stop using her as an excuse."

"I beg your pardon."

"I beg your pardon." He mimicked. "You hide behind her, using her as some kind of shield."

"I don't use my daughter. Do you think that if I had found a guy that I liked that he would have stuck it out? Especially with a sick kid, one that wasn't theirs. It would be too much. It is too much. I can't bring a guy into her life, let her get attached and then have to pick up the pieces when they left."

"Pick up the pieces for you or her?"

"This is over." I said instead of answering.

"I beg to differ. This is just the beginning. You let me."

"What?"

"You let me into her life. She is attached to me. I am attached to her. You let me."

"I didn't let you do anything. You steamrolled your way into our lives." I said dryly.

"Semantics." He shrugged.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, opposite him.

"When you leave, it's going to hurt." I admitted.

"Who's going anywhere?" He asked lightly.

"You will. Men always leave."

"Don't lump me in with her father." He said stonily.

"I don't mean to. I am not trying to insult you. I just want you to know where I am coming from. My father disowned me when I told him I was pregnant. Charlotte's father didn't leave, Edward. I didn't know who he was. He was a college party hook up. There is no father's name on the birth certificate. It's just me. It has always been just me. Well, me and Alice."

"And now, me." He said.

I looked away.

"And me." He said more forcibly this time.

"I don't get you. One minute you are getting me fired, the next you get me a job, an apartment and clothing. Not to mention my daughter a heart. You're hot, you're cold. You're Jekyll, you're Hyde. I never know whether you are going to growl at me, yell at me or kiss me. It's frustrating."

"Kiss you. Definitely. I thought fighting was good foreplay. I was wrong."

"Will you be serious?" I fumed.

"No, because all I have been since I was fifteen is serious. I don't want to be cold. I don't want to be mad. I bottled all these emotions up inside of me for so long and I stopped living. Don't you see? Don't you get it? You make me want to be better man. I don't think I laughed until I met you. I am the closest to happy I have ever been and I am not letting a little self doubt get in the way of that." He said.

I blinked. I was not expecting that.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to court you."

"This is not 1916. It's called dating. You want to date me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled widely.

"I… oh, I see what you did there. Clever."

"I know, right? So, Friday night. 8 o'clock?"

"I don't…"

"Say yes. You know you want to. There will be eating, dancing. Kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say."

I thought about it. I really really really wanted to say yes. But could I?

I looked at Edward who was looking at me, saw the slight worry of rejection on his face.

"Well since there will be kissing and all… I guess I can suffer through another night in your presence.

His answering grin made me grin right back at him.

Forget a leap of faith. This was a damn Olympic pole vault.

 *****WTHI*****

 **BPOV**

"I can't go." I said, my voice panicked. "I'm just going to call him. He will understand." I said, more to myself as I had practically forgotten Alice was even there.

She reminded me in the form of two bony hands digging into my shoulder as she pulled me back and sat my ass down.

"You _are_ not calling him. What you _are_ doing is going on this date."

"But Charlotte just got home and I should be here." I whispered.

"Three hours away from her is not going to kill either one of you. I know how to take care of her. I'm a doctor, remember? And a damn good aunt. Nothing is going to happen to her. Don't you trust me?" She pouted but I knew it was all an act.

I glared at her.

"I hate that you are immune to me." She muttered. "Look, a great looking, rich, successful, intelligent man wants to take you out for dinner. Do you think for one minute that if I had that, I would cancel?"

"Great, then you go out with him." I said, flippantly.

"Bella!" She whined.

"I just don't think this is a good idea." I said.

"I'm not going to kill your daughter." Now, she was glaring at me.

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"I haven't dated."

"I know, you had Charlotte."

I shook my head. "No, like I haven't dated… ever."

"Like, ever, ever?"

I nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"I don't know. In high school, it was going out of my way to embarrass my father by fucking every bad boy in town. College, it was just about scratching an itch. Then Charlotte came and… I don't know what I am doing. What if I am bad at it?" I asked.

"There is no way you can be bad at dating." She laughed.

I looked at her knowingly.

"Then why are we single?" I asked. "By we, I mean you."

She gasped indignantly.

"Bitch! I want more than a quick roll in the hay. But all I meet are other doctors and all other doctors want to do is have casual sex. It's a never ending cycle." She grumbled.

I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You will make some patient a very happy man." I said.

"You are impossible." She sighed.

"I know. You love me."

"I do. Which is why I must do this."

"Do what?"

She stood up and looked down at me.

"This."

She then pulled me up, dragged me to my bathroom, turned on the shower and pulled me in.

Fully clothed.

"What the fuck?" I sputtered.

"Yeah. Watch your language. Your child has good ears." She said dryly.

I think I might have snarled.

 *****WTHI*****

"You okay? You seem distracted."

I focused on Edward, a blush blooming on my cheeks. He had picked me up an hour ago and now we were sitting at the finest restaurant in Port Angeles. The prices on the menu I was looking at were more expensive than my electric bill. There was veal and duck and frog legs and… I longed for a burger.

"You worried about Charlotte?" He prodded.

"Yeah." That, and I am out of my element here.

"You could have cancelled." He said. "I would have understood."

"Tell that to my evil sister." I said. Then I realized that I had basically just told him I wanted to cancel.

"I didn't mean that I wanted to, just that… you know what, I don't think I can do this. I don't know what I am doing." I tried to keep the panic out of my voice, but from the look on his face, I didn't keep it out of my expression. "This is not me, you know? I am not the kind of person who dresses up and goes out and the prices on this menu and I don't eat duck and I don't know which fork to use and I am… so sorry." I rushed out in one long ramble.

His hand on mine calmed me.

"Bella." I couldn't look at him.

I heard his chair scrape the floor and I squeezed my eyes closed, because I knew I had finally done it. My irrational fear had driven him away. Now I had to pay for a cab and…

His gentle hand at my elbow startled me. I looked up. He smiled down at me.

"Come on." He said. Then I realized that he was leaving but he wanted me to go with him.

I got up wordlessly and walked at his side. A few whispered words and an exchange of money had us out the door. We waited for the valet quietly. Then he helped me into his car and got in himself, putting it in drive.

"I'm sorry for ruining the evening." I said in a quiet voice.

"You didn't ruin anything, Bella. Not at all. I am so used to my dates wanting to be wined and dined that I just go through the motions. I am the one who is sorry."

"For what? I just insulted your choice of restaurants and told you I wanted to cancel."

"Yeah, you do lack tact." He laughed. "I am sorry because I just treated you like I would any other woman. And you are not just any woman. You are special and you deserve to be treated as such."

His words made me blush, again.

He pulled into a local diner.

"This better?"

I grinned widely.

"Yes. It is."

We walked into the restaurant and picked a booth. I scooted into my place while he shrugged off his dinner coat. He then surprised me by sitting next to me instead of across from me.

"This is cozy." He said, looking at me. "So, what will it be? The triple grand slam breakfast or I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Really-Meat plate?" He joked.

That comment earned him a dirty look from a nearby waitress.

"Shut up or she will spit in our food." I hissed.

He was quiet for a minute.

"She wouldn't really do that, right?" He asked, grimacing.

"I certainly hope not."

Thankfully a different waitress came to get our order but he still looked at his food carefully before beginning to eat.

We talked. We talked about anything and everything. Favorite movies, favorite books, favorite past times, favorite subject in high school. But mostly we talked about Charlotte.

"I must be boring you." I said.

"Not at all. Charlotte is one of my favorite topics these days." He said.

"She is my favorite topic every day."

"You are a great mother, Bella."

I smiled because to me, that was the sweetest thing anyone had every said to me.

I tried to hold back a yawn but he saw.

"Come on, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want you to turn into a pumpkin."

We drove to my apartment and he parked the car.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Yes. Is Charlotte still awake?"

"She better not be. It's after ten."

"Well I guess I will make do with you." He said.

"Gee, thanks."

He helped me out of the car and we walked up to my door.

"Let's get rid of Alice quickly, I want to get to the entertainment portion of the evening." He teased.

"I am not stripping for you." I deadpanned, as I walked through my door.

"Well, nice to see some things have changed in my absence."

That voice. It wasn't mine. It wasn't Edward's. It wasn't Alice's. And it sure as hell wasn't Charlotte's.

That only left one person.

The ghost of father's past.

 **See you tomorrow or Thursday. *muah***


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so graduation weekend is commencing. I am updating today but probably will not update again until Wednesday or Thursday. Then I will be back to a regular schedule.**

 **Over 1000 reviews for this fic. I can't begin to tell you how appreciative I am for you all. This is shorter than I have been posting but it was the best place to break it.**

 **Now, let's get back to Daddy Dearest, shall we?**

 **EPOV**

I felt Bella stiffen underneath the fingertips I was pressing into her lower back. That registered before the sardonic, dry voice did.

A voice that commanded respect.

A voice that inspired doctors to become doctors.

A voice I knew, and knew well.

I blinked at the rigid figure before me, even as I trailed my fingertips more firmly up an equally rigid Bella's back in a show of support.

Support for what, I did not know yet.

"Charles." I stated evenly. Never show surprise.

But I did hate to be caught off guard.

"Edward Cullen. Youngest doctor to ever grace the COO's chair. Congratulations. That takes a great amount of dedication."

Why did that seem like a warning?

"Yes, well." I left it at that.

I glanced over at Bella, who was locked in a silent conversation with her sister. Alice looked apologetic and Bella looked pissed.

"Bella?" I murmured, still unsure exactly what the hell was going on.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice harsh. Luckily that tone seemed to be reserved for only Charles.

Then suddenly it clicked, much as it had when I saw the picture of Alice and Bella. Again, the last name Swan was no coincidence.

"Can't a man come and see his daughters and only granddaughter?" Charles asked.

"No, seeing as you haven't given a damn about us in over four years." Bella shot back.

"Petulance never did become you, Bella. The way I see it, I forced you to grow up. It was a lesson you obviously needed." He looked around at Bella's apartment through the open door. that Alice was still blocking with her tiny body. "You seem to be doing well." Then his gaze settled on me. "Of course, a little research turned up that this actually belongs to Dr. Cullen here. Whatever did you have to do to get all this? Oh, never mind, I believe I already know."

Bella sucked in a breath while I let one out in a fury.

"You don't know shit." I said.

Charles' brown eyes blinked at me in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, letting out a huffy laugh.

"Edward." Bella softly laid her hand on my arm. I looked over to see her shake her head. "You don't have to explain anything to him."

To Charles she said, "Have you seen Charlotte?"

"Is that the child's name?" Charles asked.

"No. He hasn't. I wouldn't let him." Alice interrupted.

"You wouldn't let me? I didn't ask to see the child, but if I had wanted to, do you think you could have stopped me?" Charles asked Alice, his tone biting. Then to prove his point, he moved her to the side and walked into the apartment.

I stepped forward right behind him. I was going to put my hands on this man. Bella stopped me and I groaned, frustrated. But once again, Bella surprised me.

She walked forward slowly, confidently and without a trace of fear in her voice or demeanor, she laid all the cards out on the table.

"You don't get to talk to my sister that way. You don't get to talk about Edward that way and you certainly do not get to talk about Charlotte that way. The people here in this room are my family. Everyone with the exception of you. You don't get to waltz into my home like you own it. Yes, Edward owns this apartment, but I work my ass off for him to pay for it. And no, not on my back. That's what you were going to say, right, Father? That I'm a whore. That I sleep around. That may have been true in the past but not since I found out about Charlotte. She is my life. My whole life. I live for her, I breathe for her. The way a parent should. A real parent. But that's not you, is it? You are too self involved to be a father, to love me the way I needed. And that is fine. We survived without you. I don't need you. Charlotte doesn't need you. So, you can take walk out that door there and never come back and my life will be no different because of it."

"Oh, stop the dramatics, Bella. I heard about the child being in the hospital and I came all the way here. I don't need one of your long rambles about how horrible I am." He said.

"Her name is Charlotte." I barked. "You will do well to remember that."

"My, isn't he protective?" He smirked.

I really wanted to hit this man.

But before I could erase years of my mother's training about how to conduct myself, I was interrupted.

"Mommy?"

Bella instantly rushed to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked her in a soothing voice.

"My froat huts." Charlotte croaked out.

"Okay, baby. We will give you some medicine and make it all better!" Bella enthused. She worriedly put her hand to Charlotte's forehead and nodded to herself satisfactorily. Charlotte had been complaining off and on about her throat since the tube came out.

Charlotte rested her head on Bella's shoulder and closed her eyes. "M'kay."

She then opened her eyes and saw me.

"EdBeh!" She squealed, much more awake than before.

"CharBear!" I said brightly.

She held out her little arms to me and I walked over and took her from Bella.

"I was hoping I would get to see you." I told her. Bella looked at me with worried eyes.

"Go get her medicine then you put her down while I deal with Daddy Dearest and his wire hangers." I said quietly. That earned me a small smile.

I turned to Alice.

"I know you have work in a few hours. Go home and get some rest. I'll be here." I told her.

She nodded gratefully and kissed the top of Charlotte's head before grabbing her purse and saying good night to Bella.

Bella came back with some measured ibuprofen in a syringe as it was easier for Charlotte to take. Charlotte quickly downed it and laid her head on my shoulder. I then let Bella take her from me and with one last look at her father she disappeared into Charlotte's room.

I allowed myself to coldly stare at Charles.

"Why are you still here?" I asked bluntly.

His eyes were sad.

"I didn't know how to be a dad. I was too focused on my career. Too busy making a name for myself. I never let Bella or Alice slow me down on getting what I wanted. After Renee died, I didn't raise them, they raised themselves. So ,when she told me she was pregnant, I only saw the mistake I had made. I saw her being like me. I didn't want to see my mistakes being thrown up in my face, day in and day out. I didn't want to see her miserable with a child."

"Like you were." I said.

He nodded.

"She isn't you. In fact, I didn't make the connection between you two until just now, tonight. And I know why. Because you are cold and bitter and ruthless. But Bella… she is warm and funny and caring." I smiled slightly. "Hmmm… she did a good job raising herself and she is doing even better raising Charlotte."

"I was told she was sick. She looks healthy now." Charles said.

I walked over to the bookcase and took a picture off of it. It was one at Charlotte's 2nd birthday party. It was of her in her pink party dress, skinny, lips blue but smiling. I handed it over without a word.

Charles gazed down on it, tracing his fingers over Charlotte's figure.

"Heart?" He asked.

"Endlessly loving." I said, ignoring what he was really asking.

Charles looked at me and nodded.

"She loves you." He observed.

"I love her."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Which one?" He asked.

I didn't say anything.

"The Edward Cullen I knew didn't give much regard to emotions such as love." He said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't exist anymore."

Charles put back the photo and walked towards the door.

"What changed?" He asked suddenly.

"A feisty waitress and her adorable daughter." I said, smiling at the memory.

He smiled too.

"Treat them well." He whispered and then he was gone.

I stared at that door for a long time after he left.

Bella's hand on my shoulder startled me.

"I see he left." She sighed and sat on the sofa, kicking off her shoes with a grateful moan, rubbing them.

"Yeah. You okay?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She bit her lip, thinking.

"Yeah. I think I am. I said what I had to say. Doesn't change anything." She shrugged.

I nodded.

"Why are you all the way over there? Didn't you say something about entertainment?" She said.

"Not really in the mood right now." I informed her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"But you're a man. And I am a decent looking woman. I fail to see the problem here."

I laughed and sat down next to her.

She instantly cuddled into my side. I let my arm drift over her shoulders, holding her there.

"Is this okay?" She asked, looking up at me.

"This is more than okay." I assured her.

We sat in content silence.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did my father scare away your libido?" She asked.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I once heard an intern say that he scared him so bad that his balls retreated up his anus and stayed there all year."

"Now that image scared it away but no. My libido is fine. Awesome. Lots of stamina." I over corrected.

"Ooh, don't you threaten me with a good time." She teased, yawing loudly.

"Bella, it's not a threat if you can prove it."

She didn't answer.

"Bella?" I dipped down to look at her face.

Her eyes were closed, her lashes brushing along her cheekbone, her breathing even. I smiled, grabbed the throw on the back of the sofa and covered her with it. Then I just sat there. Content.

Then a snore ripped out of her mouth and I laughed.

Looks like one day I would be needing earplugs.

Hopefully.

 **For those mad at Alice, Charles had just shown up and she was keeping him from getting in. That's when they pulled in.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, we got my daughter graduated and now she is relaxing on a beach. And I'm here- not on a beach. But I have all of you and that's enough. Now we can get back on track.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **BPOV**

At first, it was the glare of the sunshine that started to draw me from my rather comfortable slumber.

Then, it was the sound of soft giggles, which pulled me more into wakefulness, as it caused me to smile. I loved Charlotte's laugh.

But what really woke me up as if I had someone douse cold water on me?

It was the answering chuckle to said giggle. A male chuckle.

I am not male.

However, it seemed the chest I was lying all over belonged to one.

My eyes opened and what was the first thing I saw?

It wasn't the firm, clothed chest I had previously referred to. Or the amusement in the emerald eyes as he peered down at me.

Okay, so I noticed them but that didn't alarm me so as much as the huge round circle of drool that was on his shirt.

I sat up quickly, which was a mistake because lying in that position for… oh my god… eight hours, made me stiff and I was now aching, dizzy and embarrassed.

Quite the trifecta I had going on this morning.

"Oh fu… dge," I said with a mindful glance at my daughter.

"Fudge for breakfast? Not the example I was hoping to set for Miss Charlotte here." Edward teased.

I swiped my fingers across the corners of my mouth for any lingering… fluid and ran my hand through my hair.

For what, I didn't know. I knew that when I woke up, I resembled a woman freshly escaped from the loony bin, so I was surprised he hadn't ran away screaming.

"No, I meant… never mind." I bit my lip. "I fell asleep on you."

"You did."

"All night long, I slept on you."

"Yes."

"I drooled on you."

He looked down at his shirt.

"It would appear so."

"I am so sorry." I winced.

"It really is okay, Bella. However, I have been waiting to use your bathroom so if you will excuse me." He got up and headed down the hall and I got up and ran to my bathroom, after putting on the television for Charlotte.

I groaned when I saw my appearance. It was worse than I had originally feared. Yes, my hair resembled a rat's nest but I also looked like a raccoon because my mascara had smeared all under my eyes and I was pale. And it tasted like something had died in my mouth.

God only knows what he thought about that.

He was never going to kiss me again.

My lady parts mourned appropriately.

I brushed my hair and teeth, threw on a pair of cotton capris and a tank and went to fix Charlotte's breakfast.

Only to find Edward had beat me to it.

"Jelly, Miss Charlotte?" He asked her.

"Sawberry." She said.

"What a wonderful choice." He gushed, as he spread it over her toast and set it next to her cereal bowl.

Her answering grin warmed my heart.

I headed into the kitchen and poured my own bowl of cereal, making myself appear busy. Truth was, I had no idea what to do with all these secret feelings floating around inside. Anything I said right now could make him run away screaming.

"Do you want strawberry, too?" He murmured in my ear as he rested his body lightly onto mine.

My breath hitched.

"Mmmm." I moaned. "I mean, yes! Strawberry is good."

He laughed softly, his warm breath floating onto the back of my neck and causing me to shiver.

"Good." He stepped away and I felt his absence.

Damn man. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I cleared my throat and opted for an air of nonchalance as I sat down and started in on my breakfast.

"So, last night was something." He said.

My spoon froze halfway to my mouth. Last night? What happened last night? Did we? No. I would remember that. God please tell me I would remember that. I wasn't achy, I had been fully dressed… I mean, I would've been achy and at least sans panties, right?

"I… did we… I mean… what?" I stammered.

He gave me a confused look.

"Your father." He reminded me.

My eyes widened.

"Oh! Yeah. That was… something, all right." I muttered.

"What did you think I was referring to?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Charlotte, do you want to go watch T.V.?"

She nodded and ran off to watch Paw Patrol or Bubble Guppies.

"Not nothing. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." I insisted and then got up to take our bowls to the sink.

I didn't even hear him get up but suddenly he was right there. Stealthy mother fucker.

"Did you think we had been up to no good, Ms. Swan?" He murmured.

"No, of course not." I scoffed, glad he couldn't see my flaming red cheeks.

"Yes, you did. Believe me, Ms. Swan, when we do have sex, you will not have to ask yourself whether we did or not. You will know." He vowed.

My knees were close to buckling. I gripped onto the counter top firmly.

"Aren't we sure of ourselves?" I snarked.

"I sincerely hope we are getting there." He said.

Suddenly, we weren't talking about sex anymore. I turned around to face him. He was closer than I had thought so I tried to back up a step or five but to no avail. The counter met my back and he met my front.

"I… am trying."

"I know. Now that I know who your father is, I can see why you have trust issues." He put a stray hair behind my ear. "I can be patient."

"You can?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and then shook his head. "No." He said, laughing. "But for you, I will make an exception. You're worth it."

"I am?"

"You are." He said simply. "I hate to leave but I have some work." He smiled apologetically.

"No, that's fine. I understand."

"Go out with me again, tonight."

"I would love to, but Charlotte…"

"She can come with us."

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Not even a little bit. Pick you up at five?" He asked.

I nodded and with a soft peck on my cheek and Charlotte's, he slipped out, leaving me staring at the front door for much longer than I wanted to admit.

 ****WTHI*****

"Come here, Baby Girl, let's get your shoes on." I said, as I bent over to get Charlotte's sandals.

"Go Bye?" She asked, walking over to me and sitting down on the couch, lifting her little feet to me expectantly.

"Yep. We are going out tonight, with Edward." I told her conversationally as I buckled her into one shoe and started on the next.

"EdBeh!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

I smiled at her as I finished getting her ready.

"You really like Edward, don't you?" I asked her.

"Uh huh." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I do too." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Sit here while I finish getting ready. Dora?" I asked.

"Sponge Bob!"

I mentally groaned. I hated that damn show but if it put a smile on her face…

The things we do for our kids.

I turned on the requested show and went to go finish getting ready.

I was wearing a pair of white cotton capris with a silk green cami top. It was casual dressy. I left my hair down in waves and put on a little makeup. I then slipped on my white sandals and the look was complete. It was late September but it wasn't yet too cool that I would be uncomfortable. Might as well dress cool while I could. Forks winters could be harsh.

"EdBeh!" Charlotte squealed.

I hurried into the living room.

"Did you open the door?" I asked Charlotte, alarmed.

She bit her lip, which was an admission of guilt.

"Baby Girl, you have to let Mommy answer the door always, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." I soothed.

She nodded, her eyes tearful.

I looked up at Edward.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." He smiled, then his eyes looked at Charlotte. I could tell he wanted to baby her and I shook my head at him in warning. I hated getting on to her but she had to learn and I couldn't have Edward swooping in, counteracting her discipline.

"This is the tough part of parenting." I whispered to him, as I grabbed our jackets.

He just nodded, which I appreciated.

"You ready?" He asked Charlotte.

She nodded, still sniffling. He bent down and then hesitated, looking at me. "Can I pick her up now?"

I rolled my eyes. You would think I had beaten her the way they were both acting. I nodded to let him know it was alright and he beamed at me, swooping down to pick her up and make her laugh.

Soon, I was all forgotten about, not that I minded. She hadn't been this happy in a long while and I got the feeling it was the same for him. They were good for each other; Edward and my daughter. Kindred spirits, if you will.

He led us out to his car. Wait, his car was not meant for children and I didn't have one yet.

I opened my mouth to ask him about it and was surprised to find a Porsche Cayenne parked on the side of the road.

"What, did you go out and buy a new car just for the occasion?" I asked.

His sheepish look told me I wasn't far off the mark.

"Please tell me you didn't buy you a new car just to take us out." I demanded.

"Okay, I didn't buy me a car just to take you two out." He dutifully repeated.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I promise. Scout's honor." He said.

"You were a Boy Scout?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yes, for two whole months." He said.

"You get kicked out?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault. I didn't know at that time that gas and fire didn't mix. I had missed that class."

"Your EdBear needs professional help." I told Charlotte.

She just snuggled further into him.

Then I thought of something else.

"I don't have her car seat with me. It's in Alice's car."

"No problem. I bought one." He said.

"Of course, you did."

We settled into the car and then he pulled out onto the road.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that it was too soon to go to a carnival as we needed to be cautious of her recent surgery so I made reservations at the Tin Brick in Port Townsend. It's family friendly and it's underground which I thought would be cool."

"You've never been there?"

"Until recently, I spent all my time working, so no. I am looking forward to it myself. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." I said.

We arrived and took the staircase down to the restaurant. The hostess, after doing a thorough once over at my companion, seated us. Is it wrong that I wanted to stab her with a fork? In her clavicle, no less.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked, suggestively. I mean, really, there is a kid here.

"No." I said curtly.

He laughed but quickly hid it with a cough. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what," was all I said.

I looked over the menu and frowned.

"They don't have a kid's menu?" I asked.

He looked at what I was talking about. "Doesn't appear so. She's a big girl. I bet she can eat a whole pizza by herself."

I threw him a withering look. "You are not paying ten bucks for a pizza she will only eat two pieces of."

"You are not allowed to look at prices when you are out with me. I have money. Too much of it if I am being honest. I have no one to spend it on. Let me spend it on you and Charlotte. Please."

"Fine." I muttered.

"Charlotte, do you want pizza?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Cheese or pepperoni?"

"Cheese, pease." She said.

"Cheese, it is." He smiled. "And for you?"

"Cheesesteak." I decided.

"Good choice."

We ordered, thankfully from a male this time and chatted as we waited for our food. Charlotte was in awe of the whole restaurant. She smiled more than I had ever seen her.

After dinner, we got back in the car and his phone rang.

"I have to take this." He said apologetically.

I nodded and tried not to listen to the conversation but it was hard as we were in the same car.

He was soon off.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house so I can look at something?" He asked.

"Of course not."

He drove towards his place and I realized we were on the outskirts of town, approximately twenty five minutes away from my place. The hospital was ten minutes from him, in the opposite direction.

"You told me I was on your way." I accused. I, of course, had guessed this but hadn't ever confronted him about it.

"I lied." He said.

"I can see that."

"Are you mad?"

I looked at him and decided that I wasn't.

"How can I be? You were helping me out." I finally said.

"Wow, so you can be reasonable. I never would have guessed."

"Oh shush."

He pulled into the long driveway and parked the car. He got out and when I made no move to follow him, he leaned back into the car.

"You coming?" He asked.

"We can just wait here."

"I might be a little while."

"Okay." I shrugged.

I got Charlotte out and he took her from me when we reached the front door.

The door opened to reveal a foyer bigger than my living room, complete with marble and whitewashed tables.

He let us into his house and both Charlotte and I looked around curiously.

"Make yourself at home." He said, walking down one of many halls.

"Not likely." I murmured.

The place was vast. I mean, it was huge. I walked and I could hear my footsteps echo. It was also white. Everywhere. White floors, white furniture, white appliances, just white. I mean there was another color. Black. Black rugs, black artwork, black television. It was very monochromatic.

It lacked warmth and… home. It was oddly unsettling. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Then Edward came into view with a smile and I mentally corrected that statement. He was the warmth in this place.

"Something wrong?" He asked, the smile slipping from his face.

"No."

"Then put her down. I just have to look over these then make a quick phone call."

I did as he asked.

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I just need to see what date we contracted the construction crew to be done by. They should be wrapping things up with the remodel on the sixth floor and it was brought to my attention they are only halfway through. I am not paying for their negligence."

I nodded and grabbed half of his stack to review, trying to keep an eye on Charlotte. I soon lost myself in the paperwork only looking up when I heard a loud crash and a cry from Charlotte.

We both bolted up and we found her in the hallway, standing next to a black and white vase that was splintered on the floor.

Her lip trembled.

"I sowwy." She cried. I scooped her up and tried to calm her down while Edward cleaned up the broken pottery.

All she could say over and over again was that she was sorry.

Edward grabbed her from me and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay. Charlotte, look at me." She did. "I hated that vase. I'm glad you broke it. There is nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

She nodded and then snuggled into him, wiping her snotty nose on his shirt. I winced but he waved it off and kissed her head.

"We should go. I can call a cab." I offered.

"What? No, take the car. I will be a while I am afraid and she is getting tired. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I can't take your car." I said.

He cleared his throat and avoided my eyes.

"Edward?"

"It's not my car."

"What, you stole it?" I laughed.

"No, I bought it… for you."

I stopped laughing and sat back, stunned.

"You did what? But you said…"

"I said I didn't buy _me_ the car, I didn't say anything about buying _you_ the car." He amended.

"No." I said firmly. "I can't accept it, I won't accept it. It's too much. Line drawn now." I took Charlotte from him and stood up. "Please call me a cab." I said stiffly.

"Bella."

"No. You just can't keep doing this. I am not something you can buy."

"I'm not trying to buy you." He said, belligerently.

"What do you call it then?"

"Trying to help you! But you are so damn dead set on being independent, you don't want to accept help from anyone."

"Yes, I am dead set on being independent. But lately all I seem to do is depend on you. And when you leave then I am back to being on my own."

"Who says I am going to leave?" He yelled.

Charlotte started crying again and we both stopped abruptly.

"Shhh… it's okay. We're sorry, Baby Girl." I soothed.

"Can you please call us a cab?" I asked softly.

"No, I will take you home." He said, grabbing his keys. I followed him silently and handed Charlotte over when he reached for her.

Thirty minutes later, I was home. He took her sleeping form out of the car and carried her inside for me. He hesitated at the door and I stood behind him.

"I'm only trying to help." He said.

I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I just want to make things easier for you."

I walked over to wrap my arms around him.

"You do. Just try to scale it down, okay? I am not used to all this lavish attention." I told him.

"I will try. I promise."

Something in his tone bothered me, but we were making up so I let it go.

"I will call you tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, okay."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind him, letting out a breath. That man was something else.

I got ready for bed, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Charlotte jumping up and down on my chest. How I loved seeing her so carefree and healthy.

I opened the door to let the rare sunshine in and froze.

There in my driveway was the Porsche Cayenne. There on my door was a note.

 _I had my fingers crossed. Enjoy._

"I swear that man is going to be the death of me." I muttered, then slammed the door.

 **See you tomorrow or Friday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, y'all this is the homestretch. There are five more chapters and a short epilogue left to go. Not ruling out a sequel later on down the road though. But I have other characters talking to me right now and I need to follow their lead.**

 **I will update every other day until this is completed. Then I will focus on OPMC and another one in the works.**

 **BPOV**

I resisted the urge to hit my computer monitor. It wasn't its fault that the blue book value on 'my' car was more than most people spent on a house. I had just finished calculating what payments would be based on 7% APR and over a period of sixty months.

It came to 632.00 a month.

For a car. A car he probably paid for with a check and didn't even feel its impact when it hit the bank.

I growled as I took out my checkbook and made out a check for the payment.

This would teach him to cross his fingers.

 _Yeah, you spending money on a car that is paid for when you should be making a dent in Charlotte's medical bills is really going to show him._

I told my subconscious to shut up.

That is not the point. The point was, and yes, I do have one, that I refused to be treated like a kept woman.

 _Like working a job he gave you, living in an apartment he got for you and wearing clothes he bought for you doesn't just scream kept woman._

God Damnit! I will end you.

And now I am arguing with myself.

I sighed and sealed the check in an envelope. I then handed it to where Alice was waiting.

"You know this is going to piss him off, right?" She asked.

I smirked.

"That, I am well aware of."

"Okay. I will see you after the dust settles." She said, laughing. She exited out of my door and I went to check on Charlotte, who was napping. After straightening her out, I covered her up and started up a batch of brownies for Charlotte to snack on this week. Now that she was on her way to being completely healthy, I was helping out by fattening her up.

That was done in thirty minutes. Now what?

I looked at the clock and decided that a nice soak in my tub sounded great. Charlotte would be asleep for another hour at least. I locked the door, deadbolt and all, and grabbed the baby monitor.

I turned the faucets on, poured my bubble bath in and slipped out of my clothes, tying my hair up in a knot so it wouldn't get wet. I grabbed my book off the bed side table and sat down in the tub with a grateful sigh. I slid down as deep as I could and closed my eyes for a moment. It had been so long since I could concentrate on me. I deserved a little pampering.

I opened the novel I was reading, Pride and Prejudice, and marveled once again how similar Mr. Darcy was to Edward. I smiled a little as I thought of him.

Edward, not Mr. Darcy.

I was fully engrossed in my book that I didn't hear the front door open, but I did hear my name being called.

I sat straight up when I realized it was Edward. Why did he have a key?

"Bella, I swear to God…" He hissed.

"Will you shut up? Charlotte is sleeping." I hissed back. He must have heard me because his footsteps were getting closer. I sunk down in the tub, grateful again for the bubbles in an entirely different way this time, and waited.

"Where are you? I am not in the mood to play games… Oh."

I settled my eyes on him, trying to control my blush. I was covered… sort of.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked, my tone harsh.

"I have a key."

"What gave you the right to use it?" I asked.

He ignored the question instead holding up the envelope. "What's this?"

"You know what it is."

"I want you to tell me."

"It's an envelope." I deadpanned.

"I don't like it."

"That's not nice. That envelope did nothing to you." I said, sarcastically.

"It's what is in the envelope that I don't like."

"Yeah, well, too bad."

"That's all you've got?"

"Yeah, I know, lame. I couldn't think of anything better right then."

"How about now?"

"How about you get out. I am in the bathtub, naked."

"I like you naked."

"How would you know? You have never seen me naked."

"Yes, I have."

"When?" I asked, confused.

"When I dressed you in the hospital."

"When I thought my daughter was dying?"

"I'm a man. Men peek at gorgeous half naked women. Sue me."

"Maybe I will."

"That would solve all our problems."

"How so?"

"Then you would have get a settlement of money. My money. That you wouldn't bitch about spending it. Win, win, I say."

"Excuse me for not wanting to be a kept woman. I am not your dirty mistress."

"You're right, you are not my dirty mistress."

"How do you figure?"

"In order to be my mistress, we would have to have sex. We haven't had sex."

"No, we haven't."

"I want to."

"What, have sex?" I asked.

"Yes. Very much so."

"With me?"

"No, with Alice. Of course, with you."

"No."

"No? Why no? Why don't you want to have sex with me? I'm a catch."

"You are a catch once you get past your huge ego."

"That is not the only thing that is huge. Just saying."

"Stop trying to entice me."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I had sex with you, then I would be, by your definition, your dirty mistress."

"So?"

"So… that would be a horrible example to set for Charlotte."

"I love Charlotte."

"I know you love Charlotte."

"I love you, too."

"I know you… wait, what?" I blinked spastically.

He shrugged.

I sat straight up and tried desperately to clear my head.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I just do."

"That is not a reason."

"If you don't know, then I am not going to tell you."

"Oh, that's real mature." I narrowed my eyes. "Did you just say that so I will take the car?"

"No."

"Because I am in this bathtub and my bubbles are dissolving?"

"No, and they dissolved five minutes ago." He smirked.

I looked down and sure enough, no bubbles. I crossed my arms over my chest and was glad that the tub blocked my lower half.

"Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't nice to stare?"

"My mother didn't account for you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I can't believe you just bust up in here and told me you love me."

"How dare I?" He mock gasped. "It slipped out." He admitted.

"So, you didn't mean it?" Why did that bother me?

"No, I meant it but I always figured I would tell you over a candlelit dinner, but I guess this works, too."

"How can you love me?"

"How can I not?" He countered.

"You're you, and I'm just me."

"I love me. I mean, you. I mean, I don't know what I mean."

"That's romantic. 'I love you but I don't know why'." I mimicked.

"I do know why."

"Okay, why?"

"Because you're you."

"That's it?" I frowned. "What a copout, dude."

"It's the truth." He shrugged again.

I did admire that he was looking me in the eye and not at my chest. That scored him some brownie points.

"I don't think I can say it back yet." I told him honestly.

"I don't care about that."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"I feel bad."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I know one way you can make it up to me."

"I am not sleeping with you."

"Not that, though that would be nice." His eyes glazed over.

"So?"

"Oh yeah, let me tear this check up." He said.

"See? I knew you told me that so I wouldn't pay you back!"

"I did not. You need a car. I have the money to pay for one."

"Yeah and an apartment, clothes, furnishings and a job." I countered.

"Don't make me feel bad for having money. Or for spending it on you. I am sorry if it makes you feel like you have to be dependent on me. I did not intend it that way. I just want to help you."

I sighed.

"I know."

"So, will you keep the car?"

Another sigh.

"Yes."

"Good. So… when do you think you will want to have sex?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Yeah, okay. Getting out."

"Thanks."

I decided a millisecond before I did it. I stood up. He might as well see what he was wanting. Nothing special. I had stretch marks, my breasts weren't as perky as they had been years before. I had some loose flab on my lower abdomen. Definitely not model material.

But he was riveted. His eyes were all dark and he swallowed hard. His pants looked a little tight from this vantage point as well.

Hmmm… that got me to thinking but his staring was making me kinds of uncomfortable.

"Edward!" I snapped.

"Oh! Going!" He turned and walked quickly out of the bathroom, shutting the door. Then I heard the bedroom door shut as well. Double barrier.

I laughed softly to myself and dried off.

I stopped, then looked in the mirror trying to see what he saw. Wow.

I didn't look at the aforementioned body parts because my face had my attention. Or rather my eyes.

They were twinkling, bright. Full of happpiness.

And my cheeks, flushed with pleasure at having this man want me.

And my lips, curved into a smile.

 _He_ loved me.

He _loved_ me.

He loved _me_.

Suddenly, I believed him.

Just… wow.

 **Just... wow. Exactly my sentiments at all the love you all have shown me over this story. I am in awe every day and it brightens my days and you have no idea how much I need that sometimes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the love. You all are the best readers ever. *muah***

 **Chapter 20**

 **BPOV**

"Blood pressure is good, pulse rate is excellent, oxygen level is perfect, scar is healing nicely." Dr. O'Connell said with a satisfied grin. "Looks like Charlotte here is going to live to give you gray hair."

"That is why they make Clairol." I said.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through Charlotte's curly hair.

"No. She is improving rapidly. She eats everything in sight. I love it." I smiled.

"That is what I like to hear. Well, we will see you again in a month. If you have any problems before that, don't bother calling."

"What?" I frowned.

"I just meant that I will know as Edward will track my ass down to tell me." She said wryly.

"Oh. Yeah, he's… protective." I said, my tone matching hers.

"That is one way to put it. So, I will see you in a month. Bye, Charlotte."

Charlotte waved bye to her.

"Thank you, Dr. O'Connell. Really, I mean it. She wouldn't be here without you." I said sincerely.

"You are welcome. And my friends call me Maggie. And I have spent more time with you than most of my friends, so…"

"Okay, thank you, Maggie."

"I would say anytime, but… no."

She left with one last smile.

"Well, now what should we do?" I asked.

"EdBer!" She squealed.

"We could but he is probably working." I told her.

"No, I'm not." I heard from behind me.

"Hey!" I said, as a pleasurable warmth swept through me.

"Hey." He said with a crooked smile, his eyes smoldering as he looked at me.

He loved me. Gah!

"You weren't going to come see me?" He asked.

"No. We were, I just didn't want to bother you, is all." I explained.

"You could never be a bother."

"Ha, once upon a time you weren't saying that." I laughed.

"Once upon a time, I had a stick up my ass."

"Is that why you were walking funny?" I teasing. "I bet it hurt when it was pulled out."

"Yes, it did, but very worth it. So, how about I treat my two favorite ladies to lunch?" He asked.

"Yay!" Charlotte said, holding her arms out for Edward to pick her up.

"Lunch in the cafeteria. Big spender today, are we?"

"We could go to…"

"I was kidding!" I yelled, not wanting him to spend any more money on us.

We started walking towards the cafeteria and _apparently,_ it was a slow news day at Forks Gen, cause people instantly started whispering once they saw us; Edward holding Charlotte, who was holding onto him and his hand gripping mine.

Edward seemed oblivious.

"How's your car?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Expensive." I said.

"It's the best." He shrugged.

"It better be for that much money." I grumbled.

He ignored that statement and started talking to Charlotte about what she wanted to eat. He took her through the line and she chose chicken tenders, mac and cheese and chocolate pudding. I chose a grilled chicken Caesar salad and he got the same.

We sat down and, again, people were staring.

It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked, spearing one of my tomato slices.

"Hey! Get your own." I objected.

"Yours had more." He said, biting into it with a grin.

"Not anymore." I pointed out.

"You didn't answer me." He stated, reaching for my salad again. I moved it out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Uh oh."

"What?" I asked.

"Rule number one in the Bella Swan handbook. If she says she is fine, she is not fine."

"Fine, I'm not fine. Aren't you unnerved by all the people staring?" I asked.

He looked around but of course everyone was looking anywhere but at us. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He said, shrugging.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why does it bother you?"

"I asked first." I pointed out.

"Because I am happy. Right now, I'm so happy rainbows could be shooting out of my ass." He said.

"Now, there's an image." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"My point is, you and Charlotte make me happy so I am not about to waste time worrying about what the nosy people who work for me think." He said simply. He looked at me expectantly.

I sighed.

"I am so far out of your league…"

"Stop that shit right now." He hissed. "What do I have to do to get through to you? If anyone is out of anyone's league, it's me. I always have been but I think I am getting to where I deserve to be with you. So just stop it. Please." His eyes pleaded with me.

I bit my lip and looked around me where people were still staring. And suddenly I _didn't_ care. All they saw was that we looked like a family. A dad, a mom and a kid. Suddenly I wanted that to be true more than anything. But for that to happen, I had to let go of all my insecurities and fears.

I looked back at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I am just so used to… anyway. You are putting yourself out there and I'm not and that isn't right. I'll try to do better. Starting now."

He looked at me curiously as I moved closer to him.

"What are you do…", was all he got out before my lips covered his. I kissed him with everything I had in me but not enough to be porno worthy. My kid was sitting here after all.

I pulled back after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" He asked, grinning.

"One, for being patient, two, for loving me, and three, to give them all something to talk about."

"I do like the way you think." He murmured.

Me too…

 *****WTHI*****

"I will be back in a few hours. I just want to get some work done and test the waters on how Charlotte does here." I told Savanna, one of the hospital's child care workers.

"No problem, Ms. Swan. I think she will do really well here." She said cheerfully, holding out her hand for Charlotte to take.

I crouched down to Charlotte's level.

"Mommy is going to go work for a little bit, okay?"

"With EdBeh?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Yes, with Edward." I said.

"Hims name is EdBeh, Mommy." She corrected.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget that?" I asked in mock surprise. Then I looked worriedly at her. "Will you be okay here?" I asked.

"Mommy." She drawled out the word and I'm surprised she didn't roll her eyes. "I be fine. They have toys." She said.

"Okay." I got up. "Okay. This will be fine. I will be back soon, okay?" I told Charlotte.

"Yeah, okay." She waved me off, not looking at me, instead her eyes narrowing on a My Little Pony play set.

"I don't think I like that very much." I said aloud.

Savanna laughed.

"I see it every day. Seriously, she will be fine. I have the extension and your cell phone number and your sister's cell phone and pager number and another number..."

"Oh yeah, that's Dr. Cullen's. He insisted the day care have it."

"Why would the COO want us to have his number?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my…" What was he? "Friend." I smiled tersely. "Anyway, I will be back by two at the latest."

Savanna just smirked and nodded.

I'm not so sure I like her. The jury is still out on that.

With one last glance at Charlotte, I hurried out the door and to the elevators. Five minutes later, I strolled into my office.

To find a brunette sitting at my desk. A strikingly pretty brunette who was looking at herself in a hand-held mirror. I instantly disliked her. Jury delivered _that_ verdict immediately. For many reasons, none of which had anything to do with the fact that she was sitting in my desk in _my_ office which was adjacent to his office. Which is where I was going right the hell now.

"May I help you?" Her sultry voice resonated in the room and stopped me in my tracks on my way to his office.

I spun around.

"No, you may not." I smiled sweetly and continued on my way. She hurried around and threw herself in front of the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, all traces of niceness gone as she scowled at me.

"No, but I don't need one." I informed you.

"I beg to differ." She scoffed.

"Let me through." I demanded.

"No." She challenged.

"Okay." I shrugged as I pulled my phone out of my purse and pressed speed dial two. One ring, two rings, three…

"Hey!"

I smiled at his pleased greeting but quickly stifled it. Dude was in so much trouble right now.

"Would you like to tell me why Brunette Barbie is standing guard at your door right now?"

She scowled at me even harder.

"Brunette… Oh. Crap."

The door opened to reveal a half-dressed Edward. As in missing his shirt Edward. As in towel thrown around his neck Edward. As in hair is wet and mussed Edward. Which resulted in over heated Bella. And overheated, licking her lips Brunette Barbie.

"Bella."

"What are you wearing? Or not wearing?" I gasped. I sideswiped Brunette Barbie and pushed him into his office, slamming the door behind us.

I leveled a glare at him. He just smiled sheepishly and continued to towel dry his hair.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked.

"Heaps." I said but I smiled.

"Who's All American Girl out there?" I asked, hitching my thumb towards the closed door.

"Chloe."

"What is Chloe doing in my office?" I asked.

"She's been coming in part time to keep up with the work that is piling up in your absence." He explained.

"And I find out by walking in here?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want you to think the worst." He raised an eyebrow.

"About that!" Edward closed his eyes and groaned. Well, he shouldn't have brought it up. "Why are you gallivanting around half naked?"

"I am not galli… I just got out of the shower when you called." He explained.

"And you couldn't put a shirt on before you opened the door? Wait… why are you showering here?"

"I didn't want you to pull Chloe's hair out." He said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did."

"You answered one of them. Why are you showering here?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"A water line busted in my house and flooded the main floor. It won't be habitable with all the construction for two weeks so I have been staying here."

That was when I noticed the blanked folded up on the couch, suitcase in the corner of the room and the take-out boxes on the table.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Four days." He looked sheepish again.

"Four days! And you didn't tell me? You ate dinner at my house last night. You couldn't tell me then?"

"I didn't want to burden you." He shrugged which drew my attention to his chest. His hair roughened muscular chest. Wow. I licked my lips. He put his shirt on. No! I scowled at him again.

"Wait, what? Burden me? You saved me and Charlotte and you think you are burdening me?"

Not gonna lie, that hurt.

It must've shown on my face and his own fell.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me."

"I don't feel that way. How could I?"

"It is only two weeks. And as for Chloe, she knows she is temporary."

"You are staying with us." He started to object. "No, you are staying with us. With me. That's what boyfriends do, right? Stay over with their girlfriends?" I asked.

His eyes darkened as he stared into my eyes.

"Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know you are." I grumbled.

"Say it." He goaded.

"No."

"Say it. Please." He pouted.

"Ugh. Fine. You're my boyfriend. Happy now?" I rolled my eyes.

He leaned closer.

"You have no idea." He whispered before taking my lips with his own in a long, lingering kiss.

"Now, I am going to go get Charlotte since I'm not needed today. But give Brunette Barbie the boot because I am starting back to work tomorrow and if she has messed up my filing system, so help me God… and be at my house, clothes in tow at six sharp. Dinner will be waiting. Got it?"

"I think I like you bossy." He murmured.

"Thank God or this relationship would be over before it begins." I chuckled.

I kissed him firmly and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and get dressed, completely dressed." I demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

I nodded and messed up my hair, unbuttoned my shirt and pinched my lips hard.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Marking my territory." I said as I walked out, making sure Barbie saw my disheveled state.

That's right, he's mine. All mine.

 **I do love me a jealous Bella. See you Thursday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the love! I am so glad you love this little family as much as I do.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **BPOV**

"Charlotte, can mommy talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, not looking up from her old Dora puzzle. Of all the new things she now owns, she still comes back to the decades old puzzle I bought for fifty cents at a yard sale.

I got down on the floor next to her and placed Dora's hand in its rightful place.

"Edward is coming over tonight."

She looked up at me and grinned.

"Yay! And it's EdBer, Mommy." She sighed dramatically. I laughed and tousled her hair.

"He is going to stay here for a little while." I told her and waited for her reaction.

"He go'n to live here?" She asked, her sweet little face leaning to the side as she cocked her head in a movement so reminiscent of him.

"For just a little while." I repeated.

"No. I want hims to live here forevah." She said solemnly.

"Baby, he has his own house." I reminded her.

"No." She pouted. "I want him here all da time."

How do you argue with that statement? And with a three-year-old? You don't.

What was I thinking? He was going to go stir crazy these next couple of weeks. He was good at handling us in small doses but to have Charlotte and I underfoot all the time could wear on a person. He would gladly return to his mansion when it was ready. He would probably run there for Christ's sake.

A knock at my door startled me. I looked at the clock and saw it was too early for Edward to be here. Maybe he was so excited that he left work early. I bounded over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Oh. Hi." I said.

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Hi to you, too. Don't get too excited or anything." She said dryly, brushing past me to enter the living room.

"Hey, Little Girl." She said to Charlotte.

"I not little. I big." Charlotte scowled.

"My mistake, Sassy Pants."

"I not wearin pans." Charlotte said, confused, looking down at her yellow dress.

Alice laughed and turned to me.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. I collapsed next to her, Charlotte at our feet.

"Edward." I said.

"Oh really?" She looked smug. "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"

"Knock it off." I demanded, swatting at her.

"So, is he like your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"And when were you going to tell me?" She looked wounded.

'We just established titles earlier today. And why didn't you tell me about Miss Clairol working in my office?" I scowled.

"Jealous, are we?"

"No." I muttered.

"Uh huh. So, what's next for you two?"

"I don't know, we are just going to take it slow." I told her.

"EdBer movin' in wit us today." Charlotte told Alice casually.

I groaned and avoided her knowing look.

"Really?" Alice asked Charlotte. "Oh, this is too good. Slow. Right…"

I grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

"Shut up." I hissed and then started smiling.

She started laughing and then I joined in, until we were weak and lying on each other in a heap on my sofa.

Which is how Edward found us.

"Honey, I… just walked in on a former teenage fantasy." He said grinning.

I threw the pillow at him. He caught it, still grinning. It kind of took my breath away as I sat there holding his gaze.

Alice cleared her throat and then got up.

"I have a job to get to. Wouldn't want to get fired." She said dryly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Sis." I said, as she hugged Charlotte and let herself out with one last smirk at Edward and me.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hi." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hi!" Charlotte mimicked, giggling raucously.

Edward chuckled and settled down next to me. He watched Charlotte for a moment.

"So, we don't really do much at night. I cook or we get takeout, now that I can somewhat afford it. We watch TV, now that I have one. Or we go riding in the car…"

"Now that you have one." He finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this? I already know. I have spent four of the past nights out of seven with you two."

I bit my lip.

"I don't want you to get bored." I blurted out.

"I won't get… wait, you don't just mean at night. You mean bored with you." He started laughing.

"Gee thanks." I said sardonically.

"I'm sorry, but the thought that you are boring…"

I got up and he fell over, since he was leaning on me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, reaching for me and missing.

"To cook." I said.

"Let's order in." He suggested. "What are you in the mood for?"

You.

I didn't say that of course, but the truth was I was horny. It had been a long time and Edward was just so… so… guh.

"Pizza!" Charlotte yelled.

"You heard her." I said.

"Pizza it is." He got up and grabbed his phone, quickly ordering two large pizzas.

"What do we need with all that food?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." He shrugged.

We watched TV until the delivery guy came. I beat him to the door to pay, with him protesting close behind.

"How much?" I asked.

"28.51." The delivery driver said, with a long appraising look up and down my form. I felt myself being dragged backwards into Edward's firm chest.

I tried to grab my purse but couldn't move with his death grip on me.

"Edward. Money." I said.

He thrust the money at the driver and growled.

The drive's eyes widened and he thrust the pizzas at me and practically ran out to his car.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward.

"You didn't think you were the only one who could mark their territory, did you?" He smirked, taking the pizzas and walking away.

I closed the door with a smirk of my own.

Hmmm… apparently, I was his, as well.

 ****WTHI****

I started getting increasingly more nervous as the night wore on. After dinner, Edward helped clean up the kitchen and helped Charlotte put her toys away and now we were all cuddled on the couch watching 'The Little Mermaid'.

I found my eyes straying from the TV and going between Edward and Charlotte and his suitcase and garment bag sitting by the door, never settling on either.

When the movie was over, I was dizzy and panicked.

"I think it is time for bed, CharBear." Edward said to my sleepy little girl.

"I not tired." She said shaking her head back and forth, but her eyes were struggling to stay open.

Edward smiled at her and shook his own head.

"I think someone is protesting too much." He said lightly looking over at me.

"She can stay up." I squeaked out.

"It's after nine." He pointed out, confused.

He was so right.

"You're right. Let me go put her down." I said, starting to get up. His hand on his arm stopped me.

"Can I?" He asked.

No one besides Alice and I had ever tucked her in but the hopeful look in his eyes had me agreeing instantly.

He grinned widely at the nod of my head and settled a half sleeping Charlotte more securely in his arms before getting up and carrying my baby girl to her bedroom.

I got up and ran to the bedroom, checking my hair and brushing my teeth. I needed to get into my sleep clothes…

Sleep! That was what had me in a panic.

Where would he want to sleep? Did he expect to sleep in my bed, with me? My couch? The floor? Of course, not the floor, Bella, you invited him to stay with you, you're gonna make him sleep on the floor?

I pulled sharply at the roots of my hair. My biggest fear was that he would want to have sex.

I know, I know, sex with a hot, older, gorgeous man would just be terrible. But for a woman who had never been intimate with anyone, it was scary. I said intimate, I didn't say have sex. I was finding that there is a difference. You can have sex with anyone, but you are only truly intimate with a very few throughout the course of your life. For most people. For me, it would only be one. I knew, deep down in my heart, that Edward was that one.

And it scared the hell out of me.

I bit my lip and then decided to get ready for bed, the one that I would let him sleep in with me. I grabbed my camisole and my boy shorts. Revealing, yes, but I wasn't sleeping wrapped up like a nun. That wouldn't change even if the Pope himself was sleeping next to me.

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun cause if I left it down, I had dreams that I was being strangled by my hair. Yes, I am aware that is very weird. Whatever.

I grabbed my Skin So Soft lotion and started applying it to my arms, then my legs, wincing when I realized I hadn't shaved and the cold temperature today had made it grow literally overnight. There was a slightly coarse stubble over my legs. Crap! I heard footsteps heading towards me. Fuck it. I would just have to be careful not to give him damn stubble burn on his legs.

"Hey."

I turned towards him and smiled tenuously at where he was leaning against my door frame. He had shrugged out of his suit coat and taken off his tie, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up his muscular arms. My eyes ended on his sock covered feet then back up to his face again.

"Hey."

"You look breathtaking." He breathed.

"So do you." I said.

He chuckled.

"I have never been told that before."

"I am sure you have never met someone quite so spastic before." I said wryly, crossing over to crawl into my bed. I paused. "What side do you sleep on?" I asked.

"The left, why?"

"That's good. I was not looking forward to giving up the right side, boyfriend or not." I said, feigning lightness, though my heart was slamming into my chest wall.

"You want me to sleep in here, with you?" He asked, sounding astonished. I couldn't blame the guy. I moved as fast as a snail racing a turtle.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Are you sure?" He took a step forward. "I mean, I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind."

"So, you are saying that you would rather sleep on the couch alone, than in here with your half-dressed, not unfortunate looking girlfriend? That hurts." I pouted.

He snorted.

"You are definitely not unfortunate looking." He said. "Half dressed, yes. And no, I don't want to sleep on the couch but I don't want you to read too much into this."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't want to have sex." He said bluntly.

Wow. Okay, while that was a relief, I also was kind of offended.

'Why not?" I asked.

"Jesus Bella, do you want me to come over there and rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless?" He asked.

 _Yes, please._

I picked at a stray unwoven thread on my comforter.

"Yes, I do." I said looking him in the eyes. "But not tonight. Not with Charlotte here. She still is at the age where she just bursts in my room at random moments. Seeing that could scare the hell out of a kid." I told him, rather regretfully.

"Yeah and hearing her mom scream constantly could wake her up. I see your point." He said, nodding, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aren't we cocky?" I said, twisting my lips in a smile.

He smiled and winked, "Yes, I am. Wanna see?"

My mouth dropped open and he started laughing.

"You are so easy."

"Obviously not." I pointed out.

"All in due time." He said, smiling as he stepped out of his pants, leaving him only in his undershirt and his boxers. He climbed in on the left side and turned his body towards me. I settled in and got comfortable.

"This is nice." I said.

"It is. It's been a long time since I have had to share my space with anyone and to tell you the truth, it was a relief to get away from my childhood home. I mean, I love my parents and my sisters but I always was drowning in guilt. I have never wanted to share anything with anyone but then I met you and I want to be around and Charlotte all the time. I found my freedom by being imprisoned with you."

"That was very cheesy. It is a miracle you have ever gotten laid." I said, my voice serious.

His eyes narrowed and I laughed.

"Now who's easy?" I mocked.

"Never said I wasn't." He shot back.

I ignored that.

"But seriously, I don't pretend to understand it myself. Since Charlotte came into my life, I only ever wanted to be a good parent to her, something I never really had. I had no room for a man and I didn't hold much hope for meeting someone who would want me and my kid. I had come to terms with that. I never thought we would end up here." I whispered.

"I'm glad we did." He said, just as softly as I had.

"I love you." It just slipped out, but I knew I meant it.

His eyes widened and then a slow easy smile lit up his handsome face.

"I knew I would wear you down." He bragged.

"And… the moments gone." I teased, giggling.

He joined in and with the moonlight shining through my window and just a kiss goodnight, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **See you Saturday with one humdinger of an update. 25 pages. It might or might not have a lemon. Just saying.**


	22. Chapter 22

**One thing you should all know about me... I HATE writing lemons. HATE IT! Love reading them though, so all your writer Harpies keep that porny shit up.**

 **However, I sucked it up *clears throat* and gave you this 25 page pile of rubbish. This update gives you everything; drama, laughter, sexiness (I hope), vomit inducing sweetness.**

 **So without further ado, here is 5300 words of that.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **EPOV**

I had had one of the best nights of my life last night, which was being followed up by what looked to be one of the best mornings. I had woken up, with my girl all snuggled into me, our legs tangled, her ponytail tickling where the long tresses flowed along my arm on which her head was resting. Her warm breath was teasing my neck. I lied still, not wanting to wake her. I know she barely got enough sleep as it is.

She loved me. I can hardly believe it but she said it. As softly and as lovely as she was. Okay, maybe soft isn't the best word to describe my girlfriend. She was as tough as nails, always having a quick retort for me. Our banter is one of the things I first noticed about her. She gave it back as good as she got. She never let me get away with anything.

In recent history, I had gotten used to people fawning over me. 'Right away, Dr. Cullen. Yes sir, Dr. Cullen. No sir, Dr. Cullen.'

Kiss asses all of them.

And I am not going to lie, I had enjoyed the power that came with being on top. The 'friends', the employees, the money, the women. A lot of women. I am not proud of that fact, especially now, looking down at Bella lying in my arms, sleeping peacefully. But in their own way, those women were what helped me forget.

Until I realized I needed- I wanted- to remember.

Bella made me remember.

That first day, meeting her, she was so nervous around me. She was acting like one of them and I had dismissed her as such. Then I had overheard her talking about me then she had stood up to me after I had her fired.

I had seen a spark in her that day.

But I didn't want anything to do with it. Take a spark and mix it with gasoline and what do you get?

A fire.

I had no interest in playing with fire.

Then I met Charlotte and saw Bella with her, fighting for her.

And suddenly it wasn't about what I wanted or needed; it was what they wanted and needed. I had the means to make sure they got that.

But then it was like I was on the outside looking in and I didn't like that and I didn't like that I didn't like it.

But when Charlotte passed the point of no return so did I. It was more than just saving her life, it suddenly meant saving mine- saving Bella's.

Somewhere between getting her fired and the days when Charlotte was recuperating, I fell in love with Bella and with Charlotte. It felt almost alien. Like I wasn't wired to feel that way. Maybe it was just because it was unfamiliar to me after so long.

And I thought since I felt that way, Bella would too. Right? Because if I had taken that leap, then obviously Bella would too.

Wrong.

She fought me tooth and nail but slowly, surely, I seeped into her heart.

Thankfully, I thought, sneaking another look at her. I chuckled lowly as she wrinkled her nose over and over again as if it itched.

Now I was in her bed and not in the capacity in which I had originally wanted to be. It had been a few months since I last had sexual contact with a woman and I was surprised to find I wasn't antsy. I didn't feel the need to have sex for the sake of having sex. I wanted her to be ready. I wanted her to trust me.

"You look deep in thought."

I blinked and focused on her face, her eyes all hazy with sleep. She had a small smile on her face.

"I was. You look well rested."

She stretched languidly.

"Mmmm. I am." She said, yawning.

"Do you want to get some more sleep? I can get up with Charlotte and fix breakfast." I offered.

"No. I'm good, but thanks."

I leaned forward, my intent clear, but her eyes widened and she backed up.

I looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Morning breath." She said, her hand covering her mouth.

"I couldn't care less." I said honestly.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I wasn't referring to my morning breath." She said pointedly.

Oh.

I breathed into my hand and winced.

Yeah, that was rank.

"Going to brush my teeth." I mumbled, kissing her on the cheek.

She laughed.

"EdBer! EdBer! You seeped ova!"

That was the last cognitive thing I heard for a long _long_ while as her knee slammed into a very sensitive area and rendered me half conscious and in a lot of pain.

"Charlotte!" I heard through a haze. I felt Charlotte being lifted off me. I curled up into the fetal position and tried not to cry. Tried being the operative word because I don't care if you have balls of steel, that shit hurts.

"You can't go jumping and kicking on Edward. You could hurt him." Bella admonished.

"Could?" I wheezed out.

She gave me a sympathetic look. Poor Charlotte looked like she was gonna cry.

I couldn't have that. Ever.

"I'm okay, Char. You just took me by surprise, you silly girl." I said as lightly as I could through clenched teeth.

"You otay?" She sniffed.

The haze was lifting and instead of lights shooting behind my eyelids, I could actually fully open my eyes and focus on my girls.

"Is you mad at me?" She asked, her lip quivering.

I pulled her to me, being very careful about her placement and hugged her tight.

"No. Never." I promised. "You are everything to me, you and your mother. I could never be mad at you."

Bella raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched, as she remembered a time I stayed mad at her. If she only knew I was mad at myself and not so much at her.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked Charlotte.

"Yes! I's want Foot Loops." She said. She went to move and I instinctively covered my lap. She hopped down and raced off.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't want sex because I don't know if he would be up for it if you did." I said.

"Wait… you think I don't want to have sex?" She asked.

"Is that what you got out of that?" I asked.

"What was I supposed to get out of that?" She countered.

"That Charlotte's knee pile drived my penis and now I am injured." I pouted.

I caught her looking at my lap.

"Is it bruised?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I might be walking funny though."

She laughed lightly as she got out of bed.

"And here I thought that would be me this morning." She sighed dramatically. "But apparently, my boyfriend is a prude." She cast a smoldering look over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the room.

Leaving me an astonished heap on the bed.

Well fuck me…

Oh wait, never mind. Apparently, I'm a prude.

 *****WTHI*****

 **BPOV**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked again.

Esme waved me off. "I live to babysit. My own grandchildren are getting older and aren't in need of my services." She assured me.

"Okay." I sighed, looking at Charlotte. "Okay Baby, Mommy is going to work and then I am going out with Edward. So, you are going to stay with Miss Esme. Won't that be fun?" I asked.

"Yes! We gonna play Barbies and watch Dora and play outtide and, and… um… some more tuff." She said excitedly.

"Wow, you have a big day planned." I said laughing.

"We might go to McDonald's for lunch." Esme announced.

Charlotte's eyes got so big I thought they would burst out of her little face.

"Happy Meal." She breathed.

Esme and I both laughed.

"So, we will be home late. We are going out to dinner and then check out the repairs to his house and then I don't know what."

"I told you, don't worry about it. I am prepared for her to stay with me all night."

"I know." I said.

Her hand on my shoulder had me looking at her.

"You have been her mom her whole life; it's now time to be Bella. Now go be Bella with my son." She winked.

I didn't even know how to respond to that so I didn't. I just kissed Charlotte, hugged Esme, handed her Charlotte's overnight bag and grabbed my things for work.

I got into my very expensive SUV and drove to work, reflecting on the past two weeks as I did so.

It had passed quickly, the days melding into one another. It was work and home mostly, but with Edward there, it wasn't monotonous. It was fun, comfortable. Waking up to him every morning, going to bed with him every night, making out like teenagers after Charlotte had fallen asleep…

That part was really fun but was reeking havoc on my lady bits, if you know what I mean.

I parked my car and strode into Forks Gen, taking the elevator up to my floor. Another few steps and I was close to seeing Edward. He had left an hour before I did this morning and I already missed him.

How pathetic am I?

I quickly prepared his coffee and walked into his office to hand it to him.

He scowled when he looked up from the papers strewn across his desk.

"Who pissed in your Fruit Loops this morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave it," was all he said indicating to the coffee in my hands and returning his attention back to his desk, drumming his pen on the wood.

I stood still, my eyes narrowed on him. He huffed and looked at me once more.

"What?" He barked. "Don't you have work? You know, that shit I pay you to do?"

I calmly walked closer to his desk, slammed the coffee on it, the liquid sloshing over the sides of the mug and walked out, shutting the door with a muted but solid click.

I sat down at my own desk and started vigorously slamming things around to get ready for the day.

"Asshole thinks he can treat me this way? I haven't done one fucking thing to him and he is going to yell at me?" I muttered aloud.

A knock on the door had me sneering at the person darkening it.

"Whoa. Down, Girl." Kate said, her hands up in a defensive motion.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Sorry." I said. "Can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of my desk.

"Just peachy. You need to see him?" I jerked my head towards his doorway.

"Yeah. Bad time?"

"You could say that but go on in. Don't even bother knocking." I smiled.

"Bad mood, huh?"

"Understatement."

She nodded and then looked at the door, clearly thinking she should come back. Yeah, don't blame you.

That door opened and out popped McDouchy.

"Bella, I…. Kate ." He said, clearly surprised to see us both out here. His amused ex- girlfriend and his pissed off current one.

I ignored him as I started to type the daily memos.

"Hi Edward, just wanted to go over the surgery schedule but apparently you are feeling a bit temperamental this morning so I think I will just come back." She grinned, straightening up and walking towards the hall.

"Good luck." She said to him with a laugh.

I focused again on my work.

"Bella. I have had a bad morn…"

The phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen's office, this is Bella, how may I help you?" I said sweetly, avoiding all things Edward.

I heard him sigh.

"Of course, sir. No, he is not busy at all. I will patch you right on through." I told the caller.

"Mitchell Brandon on line one. Sir." I smiled victoriously to myself.

"He is on the do not accept call list." He said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, he is?" I asked all innocent and shit.

"You know damn well he is."

"Oops." I said, going back to my work. He hissed and then stalked back into his office, slamming the door.

I smiled smugly.

Teach him to mess with me.

"So, you two are just slamming things around the office?" Maggie asked as she stole one of my fries.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"How is that working out for you?" She asked laughing.

"Me, okay. Him, not so good. He really doesn't like to be ignored." I said.

"Shocker." She deadpanned.

"He shouldn't have yelled at me. I didn't do anything but fix his coffee like a good little assistant."

"This is true." She agreed.

"I mean, he is practically living with me and things have been so good and then today, it all goes to shit."

"You two have sex yet?" She asked.

"That is a very inappropriate thing to ask your patient's mother." I said.

"I am not asking you as Charlotte's mom, I am asking you as Bella, my… whatever."

"Say friend."

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to." I teased.

She glared at me. "I don't do friends."

"Really? I couldn't tell what with the crowd of people that surround you." I said sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Twat waffle." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What the fuck is a twat waffle?" She asked giggling.

I was about to answer when I was hauled to my feet with a gentle but firm grip on my arm.

"Sorry to interrupt this scintillating conversation but I must speak to Ms. Swan. As you were Dr. O'Connell." He said.

I tried pulling my arm from his grip but he tightened it with a pleading look.

Ugh. Fine.

I sighed loudly and let him escort me away. He took me to the elevators and we waited silently for one to open. When it did, he let me go first as if he were afraid I would walk away.

Once inside, he pressed a button and we were moving for about a second then he pressed another button. I am guessing it was the stop button because we… well… stopped.

"Seriously? You are trapping me on an elevator with you? Nice." I crossed my arms as I looked at him.

"This is the only way I can get you to listen to me." He said, adopting my pose and leaning against the wall opposite from me.

I indicated for him to proceed.

His shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I got some disturbing news and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You yelled at me. Then you show up at lunch and drag me to a nonmoving metal box."

"I yelled at you. Sometimes boyfriends yell. That doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I'm a jerk." He moved closer to me, running his fingertips down my cheek.

I grabbed his hand with mine and squeezed.

"Damn you." I swore.

He looked confused.

"I was all set to be mad at you all night and now you are being all sweet and I hate you messing up my game." I scowled but I was smiling and he knew it.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. "Whatever. But if you do it again I will…"

His lips on mine stopped my words but I wasn't mad at him.

Right now, that is.

"So where to?" I asked walking beside him to our cars.

"I say we leave your car here and take mine. I will drop you back off to it later. Much later." He waggled his eyebrows, I raised mine.

"Dinner?" I asked getting into his car after he rushed around to open the door for me.

"Your choice."

I thought about that as he shut my door then went around and climbed in.

"Chinese take out? We'll eat at your house. After the day w'vee had I don't want to be in public."

"Take out is fine with me." He agreed easily, though I am not sure if it was because it was fine with him or he was afraid to make me mad. Either way, I didn't care. I wanted to take my shoes off and relax, or as much as I could in his sterile mansion on the hill.

He stopped off at Liu's Garden and ran in to pick up the food we had preordered. Online ordering is awesome. Just saying. He was out in less than five minutes and stashed the food in the backseat floorboard before driving to our destination. We each grabbed a bag of food and made our way inside.

Once entering, I slipped out of my shoes, grabbed his bag from him and took both to the dining room table. I then went to the kitchen and searched around for silverware and plates. He entered behind me.

"What do you want to drink?" He opened the refrigerator and bent over to peer at its contents. "I have water… and scotch." He straightened up to look at me sheepishly.

"Scotch and water?" I asked.

"Good choice." He smiled as he fixed our drinks. I set out the food and once we were situated, we dug in. I moaned as I ate the first bite of beef broccoli.

And the second bite…

By the third bite and my third moan, I realized Edward wasn't eating. Instead his fork was hovering mid air and he was gaping at me.

I swallowed. "What?" I asked.

He just shook his head, shifted in his seat and took a bite.

Hmmm.

We finished our meal in between easy, comfortable conversation.

"I am going to go survey the progress. You can come with or you can relax on the couch." He said, tossing his napkin on his empty plate.

"No, I'll come with you." I said, getting up and taking my drink with me. The warmth was starting to seep in and I liked it. It had been a long time since I had had alcohol.

He inspected the floors and the baseboards, nodding satisfactorily at the well-done job.

"Looks good." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I could feel his thoughtful gaze on me.

He grabbed my hand and led me through his bedroom. I raised my eyebrow until I noticed he didn't stop there but moved towards what I had thought were windows but instead was a set of French doors leading outside. He let go of my hand and I gasped when he opened them with a flourish.

"This is why I live here." He announced.

I moved forward almost blindly as I was awestruck by the view in front of me, Edward notwithstanding. He chuckled at my expression.

I walked completely outside, Edward just off to my left. The forest was spread out before us, all muted yet magnificent.

"Things like this just don't exist." I breathed.

His warm breath caressed my ear. "They do in my world." He murmured.

"What if I don't belong here?" I asked, all my new-found confidence flying out the window in that moment as I remembered all of our difference.

"You belong with me. That's all I know." He shrugged.

"I do, don't I?" I asked aloud. I wrapped my arms around his torso, breathing deeply into his chest, relishing his unique scent.

"Always." He said into my hair, dropping a kiss in it. I felt him breathe me in as well as his chest expanded when he did.

I looked up at him. "My heart is yours." I said, strong and clear.

"I will make sure I treat it well." He promised.

I took his hand and moved it over my left breast, letting him feel my pounding heart.

He kept his hand and his eyes steady, never looking away from mine.

I then moved his hand a little lower until he was cupping my breast. His eyes widened and he broke our gaze to look at our hands on my chest. I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat multiple times, his eyes darting to where the hell ever and I giggled.

"You would think you had never touched a boobie before." I teased.

His eyes met mine and he now had his familiar smirk on his lips.

"I can prove to you I have much experience." He said, his voice all velvety and I tried not to show him how much he affected me.

"That sounds like a challenge, Dr. Cullen." I said, biting my lip.

I saw him bite back a groan. Victory is mine.

I didn't get to gloat internally for too long before I was otherwise occupied. By a pair of soft lips. And soft hands. And strong arms. And my pounding heart.

And my throbbing… you get the picture.

I gave back as good as he gave, mimicking the same amount of pressure, his touches, his moans, his sighs. I couldn't focus on anything but him. His presence enveloped me, holding me a willing prisoner.

We shuffle walked back to his bedroom, my hands yanking at his tucked in shirt. Once it was loose, I ran my hands up and down his bare back, reveling in its warmth. His hands were cupping my face, as he kissed me over and over. It was slightly awkward, I realized, as I tried not to trip over our feet and face plant on the carpet.

We stopped and his hands left my face and skimmed down until he reached my waist, his arms encircling it and he pulled me close, closer than we were.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice shaking. I leaned back to look into his eyes. I was surprised that for all the cockiness and smirking and all out confidence that my boyfriend possessed, I saw a glimmer of fear amongst the hope and lust.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." I said, my voice never wavering.

I pulled him back down to me and kissed him deeply.

 **EPOV**

I lost myself in her kiss, in her scent, in her. I could stand here kissing her forever, never going any further and still die a very happy man.

However, my very sexy, very willing girlfriend had other ideas. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons on my shirt while she continued to grind against me. It was a full-on assault and I had no complaints. I helped her with my shirt by just ripping the damn thing off. I had thirty more in the closet to my right just like it. She happily sighed into my mouth as her hands roamed all over my chest and back, not seeming to just be able to stay in one place. My hands, however, stayed at her waist. I didn't want to scare her by moving too fast.

She soon let me know that was not going to work as she took my hands forcibly from her waist and put them under her shirt. She was clearly indicating she wanted me to take it off.

Well, what the lady wants…

I pulled it up her torso and her hands went up in the air to help me, going right back to my chest once her shirt was off. I started to nip lightly at her neck as my eyes focused on her pale pink bra and the luscious breasts encased in it. I bent slightly and nibbled at the tops that were exposed, causing her head to fly back, her hands now finding purchase in my hair. My hands were now at her hips as I lifted her up and laid her out on my bed, her hair laid out over my comforter, looking so innocent, but then she spread her legs just so and I saw the top of her thigh highs and garter belt and I knew that this woman was a vixen in hiding.

She stared at me with her big dark chocolate eyes unblinkingly, her gaze never wavering. She wanted this. She wanted me.

How I ever got this lucky, I will never know.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to put your money where your mouth is?" She asked, her voice rough with lust and want and just pure sex.

I smirked.

"What is your going rate?" I asked.

Her eyes were confused and then widened.

She picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I easily dodged it.

"I am not a prostitute!" She exclaimed laughing.

I was glad. I needed her to laugh. I needed the mood light. It was too intense, too much. And while that was fine, it put way too much pressure on ourselves. I just wanted to be.

I flopped down next to her and propped my head on my hand, trailing my other down her chest, watching the goose bumps that formed behind my touch.

"You are so beautiful." I said as I traced my fingers along a puckered silver line that lay horizontal across her lower abdomen.

"Charlotte." She murmured as she watched me.

I leaned forward and kissed it, then moved on to other small lines that speckled her body.

She tensed.

I looked into her eyes.

"You. Are. Perfect." I enunciated.

"No, I'm not." She smiled softly. "No one is."

"You're perfect for me." I said.

"I am."

I found the latch to her skirt at her side and I unhooked it and then I unzipped it slowly. Then I moved my hand back to her stomach. She reached for me, her eyes begging.

For me.

I moved away from her watching her watch me. I unclasped my belt, unbuttoned my pants, toed off my shoes. My pants slid down my legs, pooling at my feet. I stepped out of them, leaving my boxer briefs on. I did bend down to take off my socks, because no guy needs to ever leave their socks on during sex.

I reached down and grasped her skirt, tugging it off, she lifting her hips for me. Then it was just her wearing her fuck hot lingerie. Normally I don't care one way or the other what a woman is wearing but hot damn. She sat up, lifting herself up onto her knees, making herself eye level with me. She leaned in and kissed me, her whole body wrapping around me. I fell with her to the bed and we were a flurry of hands, caresses, moans and hitching breath.

I reached around and unhooked her bra, watching as she finished taking it off, baring herself to me for just the second time. It was as satisfying as the first when she had dared to stand up in her bath, dripping water and fiercely challenging me.

She thought her body was lacking. She was so fucking wrong.

I bent my head to suck her nipple into my mouth. She let out this sound that was a cross between a shriek and a moan. She blushed when it left her mouth causing her chest to flush a becoming pink. I did the same to the other breast then down her stomach, once again focusing on her perfect imperfections. I licked around the edge of her panties. She started to writhe and moan.

"God, please." She pleaded.

I crawled up her body to whisper in her ear.

"God, isn't here. And He sure can't help you now." I taunted.

"Please." She begged again, reaching down to wrap her hand around my hard cock.

I stilled, trying not to blow my load. That would be embarrassing.

"Please." She said again. "Please, please, please." Over and over again.

"Patience." I murmured.

Her response was to thrust her hand down her panties.

Holy Mother of God.

She was biting her lip and bucking her hips, her hand moving furiously, her fingers out of my sight, plunging into her wet core.

I growled and pulled her hand out. She looked up at me and smirked.

She was playing me.

I liked it.

But now she was going to see how it was really done.

I grasped her panties into my hand and pulled hard, satisfied when I heard the ripping sound that accompanied the movement. She gasped.

I looked down and almost came on the spot. Naked except for her dangling garters and sheer thigh high stockings, she was a vision. Blushing and moaning, she was both an angel and a seductress.

But most importantly, she was mine.

I covered her body with my own, grinding lightly right where she wanted me.

"Take them off." She demanded, her hands pulling on my own underwear. I hesitated, knowing that once those were off, nothing would stop me from plunging into her warm depths.

But I did as she asked, moving back to my position immediately, my length rubbing in her wetness. She arched her back bringing her flush with me.

"Please, now. I can't take it anymore. I need… I just… _need_." She cried out. I cradled her face with my hands, kissed her very softly, then leaned back looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I love you."

I eased in a little, hesitating on every inch. I knew it had been awhile for her and I didn't want to hurt her.

She winced and I stopped completely.

"Don't stop." She breathed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She said.

I eased in some more and closed my eyes with the sensation of her heat. Suddenly she arched up and I was flush with her.

I opened my eyes in shock. She smiled self satisfactorily.

She writhed beneath me.

"Move." She moaned.

So I did. Over and over again; in and out, back and forth. Each thrust brought forth a moan, a groan, a hiss, a scream. Every sound was for me. She was for me.

I sat back on my haunches and lifted her lower body up, hitting her at a new angle that made her start thrashing. I could feel her throbbing ridges, her gushing wetness. She was close, so close. As was I. I placed my thumb over her clit and rubbed in tune with my thrust.

She came undone, milking, strangling my cock. I gritted my teeth as I let her ride out her pleasure, holding my own off.

 **BPOV**

One minute I was straddling the line between heaven and hell; hell being this ending too soon, heaven this never ending at all. Then I was in ecstasy, screaming as this unknown pleasure washed over me, my body rigid and tense. Until I collapsed like a rag doll, sated and replete.

Holy…

I became aware that Edward was still moving, his eyes closed as he murmured something continuously. He started thrusting faster and then he tensed, his mouth opened as he spilled into me.

He caught my eye as he shakily leaned down and kissed my mouth, then my cheeks, my forehead.

All the while murmuring.

"You're mine."

 **See you Monday.**

 **Oh, and I am teasing my new fic in my FB group so join us if you want in on the spoilers- Bitter Harpy Fanfiction.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the pimping and just the general support this fandom has shown me that last couple of months.**

 **Two more chapter after this. :(**

 **Chapter 23**

 **BPOV**

Consciousness washed over me. I could tell it was morning as I squinted against the bright sunlight.

I stretched languidly and looked over to my alarm clock. It wasn't there. In fact, none of my things were, other than the clothes that were strewn about the room.

I was at Edward's.

The past evening rushed into my mind as the last vestiges of sleep left.

Suddenly, I felt the soreness of muscles I didn't even know I possessed. It had been a long time since I had had sex though nothing compared to last night. Edward had been so thorough, so eager.

Very eager.

Four times in one night eager.

I smiled. Then I realized I was alone in bed and I frowned. Not the way I wanted to wake up. It was reminiscent of my previous one night stands and I didn't like it one bit.

I searched for my phone and realized it was in the living room with my purse. And apparently, Edward didn't believe in having a clock.

I sighed and sat up, breathing in deeply, regretting it immediately once I did so.

Something smelled rank. Really rank.

I slipped out of bed and searched for a robe. Again, nothing. So no clocks and no robes. I looked around until I found his shirt on the floor. I threw it on and opened the door, trying to breathe through my mouth to avoid the rancid odor.

Only being partially successful, I followed my wrinkling nose to the kitchen, where I found the source of said smell.

Edward cooking- and I use that term loosely- eggs and pancakes. I think it was eggs and pancakes. It was more like flat black charcoal cookies and brown goo in a pan.

Edward was cursing as he tried scraping the goo from the skillet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He whirled around and what he had scraped off landed in the floor. We both looked at it.

He looked back up at me.

"Making you breakfast?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. Thanks." I grimaced.

He laughed sheepishly.

"I don't cook much."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Ever." He corrected. "I don't cook ever."

"And you thought you would thank me for last night by trying to cook today?' I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor. Never try that again. That is not thanking me, that is trying to poison me." I laughed.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Oh and never, ever, try to cook for my child." I said.

Edward looked back down at the floor and then at the mess behind him before looking back at me.

"Coffee?" He asked.

I laughed, loudly and freely.

"Only if I make it. I have tasted your coffee and it isn't pretty or tasty." I said, sidestepping the burnt eggs and preparing the coffee pot.

I could hear Edward cleaning up before he put his hands on my hips. He kissed my neck.

"I forgot to tell you good morning." He murmured in my ear.

I shivered and leaned back against him. Ooh. Good morning indeed, I thought, when I felt something hard pressing against my lower back. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck.

"Good." _Kiss._ "Morning." _Kiss._

"Hmmm. It is a good morning." He murmured against my lips.

"Meh, it could be better." I said.

"And there you are." He said, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Here we are being all sweet and then you go all droll on me." He smiled.

"Yeah. I don't like mushy." I said, shrugging.

"No mush. Got it." He nodded seriously.

"Maybe a little light and sweet is okay." I relented.

"Oh really? How about a little hard?" He asked, pressing something really hard against me.

"I am all for the hard." I gasped, as he lifted me onto the kitchen table and showed me light, sweet, mushy and hard all at once.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked, as we walked down the hall towards our office.

"Because your beautiful and hot and…" He stopped when I cut my eyes at him. "They are probably looking at me." He concluded.

"I am way hotter than you, just saying." I scoffed.

"Maybe hotter for me, but hotter than me? Not possible." He smirked.

I wasn't really listening because I had just caught sight of my reflection. Or rather my hair. My very mussed, very untidy hair.

"You gave me sex hair!" I whisper-screamed.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me I had sex hair?"

"I think it is very becoming on you. Means I did my job right." He said, smugly.

"I hate you." I spat, walking away from him in a fury.

"Nah, you love me." He said, scurrying to catch up.

"I am rethinking that."

"You can't."

"I can't? Yes, the hell I can."

"No, it's impossible. Once you're in, you're in."

"What, like the mafia?"

"Exactly." He said with a grin, walking away from me and entering his office. "I love you." He said as he shut the door.

My shoe hitting it was my reply.

"She's okay?" I asked Esme again.

"Bella, will you get back to work? I said that Charlotte is fine. We had a grand old time, I have enjoyed her, she has enjoyed me and I am sure you enjoyed my son and vice versa." She said slyly.

"You are a very disturbing woman." I said.

"No, just meddlesome." She said, airily.

"Oh, is that what you call trying to get your son laid? Meddlesome?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Not answering that. See you around six." I hung up not wanting to chance her asking for details.

I wouldn't put it past her.

I was quickly engrossed in my work and didn't hear the door open.

"Hello, Isabella."

I sighed and looked up.

"Charles," I greeted before turning my attention back to my budget report.

"I always wanted to find you working in a hospital. Of course, I had hoped it would be as a surgeon and not a secretary to your boyfriend." He remarked.

"Just had to get that dig in, didn't you?" I asked, shaking my head. "What do you want?"

"I heard from Aro that your daughter got a heart. She is doing well?"

"What do you really want? I know you couldn't care less about Charlotte." I replied evenly.

"She _is_ my granddaughter."

"Oh, now she's your granddaughter? Wow. Does that mean I am your daughter again? Do I get to call you Daddy?"

"Can you please act like an adult?" He asked.

"Can I act like… oh, that's rich. Since the moment that I had Charlotte, that is all I have been. With the doctor visits, the surgeries, the staying up all night not because she was crying but because I was afraid that she would die when I was sleeping and not wanting to miss out on one breath, one cry, one laugh. I _am_ an adult."

"I came by last night. Some woman said you were out and would be back home tonight. You're not at a conference so where were you? You say you are a good mother but would a good mother stay out all night and leave their child with a babysitter so she can go and fuck her boss boyfriend?"

"I think that is quite enough, Dr. Swan." Edward's voice was steely and final. "Yes, she was with me. She deserved a night out after the past three years. And you can't tell me that you know a thing about being a good father. Although, despite you, Bella has turned into a wonderful woman who is an amazing mother and girlfriend. And I love her. And I love Charlotte. And because I love them, I must tell you to take your sanctimonious ass and get out of my office before I call security and have them remove you from the premises."

"I really didn't come to fight with you, Bella." He sighed.

"But you just can't help yourself, can you?" I asked.

"I'm trying…" He looked pained.

"Well, when you are ready to do and not to merely try, then call me. Until then, please leave before you are embarrassed." I said, my tone soft.

With a curt nod, he did just that.

Edward crossed over to me.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around him. "And Edward? You are forgiven for the sex hair." I said.

"That's really good to know."

' _The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round. All through the town.'_

I burrowed myself further into my… okay… Edward's oversized hoodie and tried to drown out the very cheerful, loud sounds from beside me and in the backseat. And it's not like I didn't appreciate their singing or the fact that they were cheerful but it was just past seven am and I wasn't the most chipper morning person and only one cup of coffee didn't do it for me.

I yawned again.

"Take a nap." Edward suggested.

I threw him a sideways glare.

He chuckled.

"Okay, okay, we will keep the music to a minimum." He acquiesced.

"Why aren't you all grumpy?" I asked, my voice raspy. I cleared my throat trying to make it sound more normal.

"I had three cups of coffee before you woke up." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's why there was only a cup left in the pot?" I asked, my voice calm but deadly.

"Sorry." He smiled crookedly at me.

Drat. I couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at me like that.

"We'll stop for some more in the next town." He said.

I nodded and then turned to look at Charlotte in the backseat. She was looked out the window, spell bound at all the trees flanking each side of the road.

I turned back to the front, smiling now, at her childlike wonder at all things new. Just like any normal child should me. My child was normal. And alive.

I slipped my hand into Edward's and settled back into my seat, content this time.

"This was a good idea." I said quietly.

"I knew you would come around."

I didn't even have to look at him to know he was all smug. It just resonated in his voice.

When Edward had approached me with his idea for a weekend trip, I had instantly scoffed. But he had assured me that we weren't going far after I had ruled out Disneyland. She was too young to remember it and I had growled at him when he had reminded me that he could well afford to take her every month until she did.

The fight that followed had been bad; the making up, however, had been really _really_ good.

So we had compromised and decided to go to Ocean Shores, a beach town about two and a half hours away. I had wondered at five this morning why he had woken me up so early when it was so close but one look at his and Charlotte's excited faces and I had kept my bitching to a minimum.

So, now, here I was. Sitting in the passenger side of my car while my boyfriend and my daughter sang nursery rhymes.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was startled awake by a car door slamming and the smell of hot coffee.

I grabbed for it and practically inhaled it, regretting it when the scorching liquid burnt my tongue.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"About forty-five minutes out." He informed me, while looking back as he put the car in reverse.

Soon, we were back on the highway and the songs continued.

That's okay. I had my hot coffee, a giggling daughter and a smiling boyfriend.

Hell, I even joined in on some of them.

We spent a jam packed day walking the beach, letting Charlotte play at the gigantic playground and eating local cuisine. The joy of watching Edward eating a cheeseburger and fries will not soon leave my memory. Nor the smile he wore as he humored me.

So that night I let him take us out to an expensive restaurant. Charlotte and I got all dolled up and let Edward escort us to Chez Louis. Apparently, money does buy what you want because they made chicken tenders just for Charlotte and I know that wasn't on the menu.

It was now after nine and Charlotte was slowly dwindling. It had been a long, fun filled day and she was tired. She was currently lying between us on our hotel bed, her head resting on Edward's chest.

He was murmuring some random bedtime story to her, something about a doctor and a princess named Charlotte. I smiled at the sight, knowing that six months ago this was not something I had ever imagined would happen.

"…and they all lived happily ever after.' He finished then kissed her forehead.

"Gud sory." She said solemnly.

"I am glad you liked it. And now CharBear, it is time for a certain little girl to go to sleep."

"I not twired." She yawned.

He chuckled.

"Sure, you're not." He got up and bent down to pick her up. He walked over to my side of the bend and leaned down so I could kiss her goodnight. I did so and watched as he walked her over to the fold out couch and placed her on it.

"Good night, my CharBear." He said.

"G'nigh, Daddy." She said, her eyes already closing.

He froze, as did I, his eyes only moving to find mine, our tearful gazes locking and holding. I slapped my hand over my mouth to quiet the sob that came out of it. He looked away from me, to her, and back to me, panic now showing in his eyes. He walked over to me and sat down. He reached out to me, then hesitated. He was unsure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell her to call me that." He assured me.

He was sorry? For what? Loving my daughter as much as I did. Enough that she could tell it and gave him a name normally reserved for a man in a child's life that doted on her.

My whole world just imploded around me and not at all in a bad way.

This is what I had always wanted for her. To have a complete family. And now, even if it wasn't at all official, she did.

I shook my head frantically, trying to stop crying. I finally just threw myself at him, hugging him tightly and telling him I loved him.

He held me for what seemed like forever. Once I calmed down, he leaned back to look at me.

"So, this is okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

'I'm sorry. I just… I am so glad that you are here with us. It just took me by surprise. I didn't even know she knew that word. She must have learnt it at daycare. Did it bother you?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"What? No! I feel like her dad. I love her like a father would. I think I am good with her." He said.

"You are. So good. You saved her life, Edward. She is here because of you." I whispered.

"No, she is here because of you. You got her as far as you did fighting impossible odds. I just don't want you to think I am with you because of Charlotte."

"Oh, I know that." I smirked, glad to have an opportunity to make light of things. "It's my fabulous personality that holds you here."

"That, among other things." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Down Boy. Your daughter is right across the room." I snarked.

"Say that again." He demanded.

"What?"

"My daughter." He whispered.

I put my hands on each side of his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"She is yours in every sense of the word but biological and that doesn't make one damn bit of difference. He isn't here. You are. She loves you. You love her. That is all that matters."

He kissed me fiercely, passionately, but not in a way that says I want to have sex but in a way that says you are my everything.

But nothing prepared me for what would come out of his mouth next.

"Marry me, Bella."

 **Yep, I pulled a New Moon ending. Sue me. You won't get anything, let me assure you...**

 **See you Wednesday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last regular chapter of WTHI. I know, I wish it could go on forever as well. I might revisit them in the future in outtakes and such. I will say my massive thank yous on Friday with the short epilogue.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **BPOV**

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" I gasped, my hand clutching at my throat as I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Shit?" I asked, somewhat offended. Here the perfect man… for me anyway… was asking me to marry him and then he says 'shit'.

"I had planned to do this the right way. You know, the huge ring that cost more than a house, a nice dinner, dancing, wooing… and instead, I blurt it out while we are both crying." He groaned.

"So, you don't regret asking me, you just regret how you asked me?" I clarified.

"You think I regret asking you?" He asked, his eyes snapping up to meet mine.

"You said 'shit', Edward. Shit. That is not a word a man says if he was happy he had proposed."

"I didn't mean it like that. I swear."

"So you want to marry me?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say that?"

"But you also said shit."

"Will you let go of the shit part?" He asked, exasperated.

"Only if you promise not to buy me a ring that costs more than a house." I bargained.

"Deal." He seemed relieved. Then he realized what I had just had him agree to. He glared at me while I smiled smugly.

"Oh, you know my fingers are much too delicate to wear a big diamond." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you are not wearing some gumball machine knock off either." He informed me.

"Deal. But I get veto power."

"You want to be there when I buy it?" He asked incredulously. "No. No way. There is a line. Line drawn, now."

I wanted to argue but I didn't.

"Fine but you had better keep it under two carats or no deal." I said.

"Deal." He smiled.

"Deal." I said, sticking out my hand. He took it and we shook on it.

"Wait, did we just negotiate our engagement?" He asked, laughing.

I looked at him in shock.

"Wait, did we just get engaged?" I shrieked.

"Yes, what did you think that whole conversation was about?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I know that, I'm not stupid but just… wow. Engaged. Six months ago, I hated your guts. And now, I just agreed to be your wife. Hard to wrap my head around. That's all." I said, shaking my head in wonder.

"Six months ago, I was content being alone. My job was everything; power was everything. I hid behind my job, shutting out everyone. Then you and Charlotte came along and suddenly the job, the power- it didn't matter because all I saw was you and your beautiful daughter."

"Our beautiful daughter." I reminded him softly.

He sat up straight and looked at me with renewed resolve and determination.

"I want to adopt her. Make her mine officially. Would you object to that?" He asked.

Oh, wow. Looks like all the stops were being pulled out tonight. I hesitated, not for any other reason than to just be amazed about how my life was turning out. But he must have took it as uncertainty on my part because the joy in his eyes made way to disappointment and hurt.

Well, that just wouldn't do. At all.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier. Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen." I smiled widely at him before he grabbed me up and sat me down in his lap, kissing me deeply. This time in a joyful 'I want to rip your clothes off cause you just made me the happiest man on earth' way.

I looked towards Charlotte, a deeply sleeping Charlotte.

"God, I hope this bed doesn't squeak or she will need therapy for years." I said breathlessly against his mouth.

He grinned. "Let's test that. For research purposes, of course."

We then researched it for two hours.

 ****WTHI****

 **EPOV**

I paced in front of the jewelry store for five minutes; back and forth, back and forth.

If I wasn't so well dressed, they might have thought I was casing the joint.

"Daddy!"

I stopped short and grinned as my Charlotte ran towards me. I picked her up and whirled her around reveling in her giggling laughter.

"Charlotte, please don't run away from me!" Alice gasped, catching up. But even she couldn't stay mad at my angel for long.

"But it's Daddy." Charlotte said.

Who could argue with that?

Alice had been shocked but supportive when we had told her we were getting married and that I was adopting Charlotte.

And now she was here to help me pick out Bella's ring.

I could do it myself but having the two most important people in her life help me would make it all the better.

"Let's do this." I said.

"If someone would have told me a year ago that the bastard I worked for would turn out to be this dopey, gleeful, lovey-dovey guy I would have choked on a retractor." Alice quipped.

"I am still your boss." I reminded her loftily.

"Yeah, but seeing you bounce around all happy kind of ruins that stern image you are going for."

I mocked glared at her but couldn't keep it up. I finally smiled.

"Welcome to Kleinfeld's. May I help you?"

I turned to the professional looking woman with a charming smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for a ring."

"For your mother?" She asked, smiling sultrily.

My smile slipped.

"No, for my fiancé." I said curtly.

"Oh. Of course, Sir. We have many wonderful rings. What kind does your fiancé like?" She said with a more demure air.

"I have no idea." I mused, looking at Alice.

She got a list out of her purse.

"Simple, elegant, preferably white gold, no marquis, under two carats." She looked up from the paper. "Per your negotiations." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"What she said." I told the saleswoman.

"I think we can find something to those specifications. Right this way."

She led us up to a glass countertop with hundreds of sparklers. I wanted to buy every one of them for Bella but knew that would only get me into hot water. So, I looked closely at every one, some I would put in a 'maybe' pile, some in a 'hell no, she would scalp me' pile.

But none seemed right.

After an hour, I was starting to get frustrated. None were right for her.

"Maybe another store?" I suggested to Alice.

"There is one over on Risher Avenue." She said.

"Okay." I looked at the disappointed saleswoman. " Thank you for your time."

We left and took my car since I was parked closer. I already had a seat in it for Charlotte. Weird how being a family man changes you.

We drove towards our new destination; the fear beginning to set in that I might not find what I am looking for.

Then I saw it. I swerved into the left lane and pulled over.

Alice gaped at me.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She yelled. "You could have killed us!"

"Alice say bad wood." Charlotte tattled.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, you're right but look." I pointed at the sign.

 _A Moment in Time_

"I've heard of this place. A nurse got a necklace from here last year for Christmas."

"Let's go in. I have a good feeling about this place."

We got out and holding Charlotte, I walked in.

It was cluttered but clean. Lots of old fashioned furniture. Pricey furniture. In the back there was a long glass counter much like the one at Kleinfeld's but older.

"I will be right with you." I heard called from the back.

A minute later, a woman in her fifties walked out with a pleasant smile. Her manner reminded me of my mother and I liked her instantly.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We would like to look for an engagement ring." I informed her.

She looked at Alice, standing next to me.

"But you are not the woman in question." She stated rather than asked.

"No, I'm her sister."

She nodded.

"Describe your girl to me."

"She is amazing; kind, beautiful, gentle but strong. A wonderful mother, sister, and friend. She deserves the best but doesn't think she does." I summarized.

"I think I have just the thing." She said and then beckoned us to follow her.

She bypassed the glass case and went to a safe, pulling out a black velvet ring box.

She put it in front of me and opened it up.

Alice gasped. I just smiled.

This was it.

"It is a 2.03 carat flawless diamond from the 1940's. Platinum setting. Not over powering but not to small either. Should satisfy the rich business man and his more financially cautious wife to be."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can just tell." She said simply.

"How much?" I asked, not that it mattered.

"$19,295." She stated.

"Bella will kill you." Alice choked out.

"I read somewhere that an engagement ring should cost the groom three months' salary." I said. "This is much cheaper than that. I'll take it."

"It's your funeral." She said.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her. Do you deny that she will love this?'

"No, but if she asks me directly, it's your ass." She warned.

"Fair enough."

I looked to the woman.

"Do you take American Express?"

 ****WTHI****

 **BPOV**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as he bundled me up in the car.

"Back to the scene of the crime."

What the hell does that mean?

"You know I hate surprises, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I know," was all he said. He had a smug look on his face.

I didn't like it.

When he pulled onto a familiar street, I threw a sidelined glare at him.

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on, humor me. It's not like we come here often."

He was right. My disdain for The Lodge was well known. I had only been here once since I had been fired and that was the business lunch I had attended with him.

I let him help me out of the car and I curled my arm around his bicep as he escorted me into the building. I looked around and was surprised to see that what once had intimidated me, no longer did.

Huh.

"Welcome to The Lodge, Dr. Cullen. We have a private table all ready for you." An unknown hostess announced with a warm smile. I smiled back and followed her.

"Please have a seat and your waiter will be right with you." She said, handing us our menus. I placed mine aside. I knew the menu well.

"Why here?" I asked.

"Why not here? It's the best, Forks has to offer. And you know how I like having the best; the best wine, the best food, the best job; the best girls."

"Girls? As in plural?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes." He said, his eyes twinkling. "I do have two of the best girls ever."

I smiled.

"You're a lucky man." I agreed.

"I know that all too well." He said, his eyes now serious.

"Dr. Cullen, Bella."

I grinned widely at Riley, as I got up to hug him.

"It's so good to see you." I squealed.

"You look fantastic. And how is our girl?"

"Oh. I haven't seen you! Riley, she got a heart and she is running and jumping and playing and you have got to see her." I rambled.

"That's great news, Bella. I'm so happy for you. I told you it would all work out, didn't I?" He said.

"Yes, you did."

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked, sliding back into waiter mode.

"How about water in a _clean_ glass and a gin and tonic for him and a Coke for me?" I suggested, biting my lip to stop my giggle from sliding out.

Edward chuckled.

"Yes, that would be fine, Riley."

"You remembered." He said when Riley had left.

"How can I forget? You were a pompous ass, Dr. Cullen. Someone needed to bring you down a couple thousand notches."

"At least that is past tense now." He said.

"That it is. Most of the time…" I giggled at his mock glare.

We received our drinks and ordered our dinner. We chatted about anything and everything. As we were waiting for dessert, he turned to me.

"You have given me everything, Bella. Before you, I just thought I was living but I was merely existing. I had no one. I had a cold home, a cold job, a cold life, meaningless really. Then I met you and now I have everything. You are my everything. And I want to be your everything." He slid a velvet box over to me and I started to tear up.

"You better have not spent too much on this." I warned.

I opened it and gasped.

"Oh my God, how much did this cost… you know what, it doesn't matter. It's gorgeous and I love it."

He took it from me.

"2.03 carats, platinum not yellow gold, simple, beautiful; just as you asked." He said as he slid it on my finger.

I looked from it to him and then leaned forward, placing both my hands on his face and kissed him deeply.

"I love it." I said, when I had pulled back.

"I love you." He responded.

"Can we go home now? I want to be alone with my family." I asked.

"Thought you would never ask."

So, with dessert boxed up, home we went. Charlotte ran up to us and hugged us both, so excited to see us. We told her of our plans but all she understood was that Edward was here to stay. And to her, that was most important.

To me as well.

I had a real family; a sister I adored, a daughter I would die for and a future husband that would die for us.

A simple thing really, something people had every day. And it was something some people took for granted.

But looking at Edward reading to our daughter and making funny voices for each character, it is not something I ever dreamed I would have.

But I had it.

Not only did my daughter find a heart, but Edward and I found ours as well.

Charlotte sometimes asks me- in all her three-year-old innocence- what's underneath her scar.

I just smile and tell her…

That's _where the heart is._

 **The End.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have so many people to thank, so bear with me. I've been in the fandom for around eight years- four of them as a writer. I have never received such an outpouring of support like I have with this story. It's ironic that the story that is most personal to me is the one most widely received. You have no idea how special you have made me feel. It was a most cathartic experience.**

 **First and foremost, I want to thank the members over at Bitter Harpy Fanfiction on FB. Y'all are a blast and such wonderful pimps. I felt like a high dollar hooker, so thank you. Special thanks to Bernadette, Random Rita (who also made the banner I ended up using), Belynda, Tarbecca over at ADF, Alia, Midnight Cougar, Teresa, the gals over at The Lemonade Stand and all the readers, reviewers and followers. Every time my story was mentioned, I was smiling all day long. If I am forgetting someone, please forgive me, just know I appreciate you.**

 **Also thanks to my sisters, Annie and Mandy, who not only know what I do, but don't make fun of me for it. Also, for being there during my losses as they were happening. It's complete now, Annie, you can go read it. Thanks to my daughter, Kaity, who doesn't read it (I mean, how awkward would THAT be) but lets me bounce ideas off her anyway.**

 **But more than anyone, thanks to my two little angels, Andrew and Emily. For the brief time I was allowed, I was proud to be your mom and I still am. Until we meet again…**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Epilogue**

 **Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen's POV**

I am a very important person today. Daddy says so. Daddy also says I am a big girl. Mommy says that, too, but she is busy today. Also something Daddy told me but I just don't see it.

I mean, she is just lying there, doing nothing. Everyone else is doing something. Daddy is holding her hand and putting a wet towel on her head. He is telling her she is doing a good job and that he loves her so much. The doctor comes in and out, checking for something underneath her blankets and then telling her a number. Once it was one, then it was three, then it was three again. Mommy kind of growled when hearing that.

I guess she doesn't like the number three.

A few minutes ago, it was six. Mommy was happier about that number.

My favorite number used to be six. Now it is seven, cause that's how old I am.

Also, the nurses are doing something. One is in here almost all the time. I like her, she's nice. She gave me ice cream. She has a nice smile, too, like Mommy. I wonder if she is a mommy.

Nana Esme and Papa Charles are also here. Pawpaw has been hovering over Mommy while Nana sits next to me, knitting a hat. I think Mommy likes Nana better cause she keeps shooting the mean look at Papa. Usually she gives him a nicer look.

Daddy says I should be very quiet and a good girl today cause Mommy is going to have a hard day. So, I play with my iPad and watch movies with my headphones in. I like my iPad, though Mommy gave Daddy a mean look when he gave it to me. She said he spoiled me.

I don't mind.

The doctor is in again. She says eight this time. Mommy looks slightly more happy but she is still moaning. I think she is hurting but when I ask her if she is okay, she smiles and says 'I'm fine, Baby Girl'. I think she is lying but Mommy and Daddy told me that lying was bad.

A pretty lady comes in and she smiles at Mommy and hugs her and Daddy then walks over to me. I take out my earphones cause Mommy says it is rude to have them in when someone is talking to you.

She comes down to where she can see me better and asks my name.

I tell her 'Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen'.

I remember the day that became my name. I was five and Daddy wanted me to have his last name. I wanted it, too, because I love him to the moon and back. So I had to sign my name and he had to sign his and then he said that was the day I became his.

I didn't get that because I have always been his. Must be a grown up thing.

"My name is Kate. I work with your Daddy."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Kate."

Kate is nice and she gives me some candy. She stays for a while then leaves.

Then Aunt Alice comes in, still in her blue outfit. She works here at the hospital and has only been in here twice today. She is smiling and looks excited. I make room for her to sit next to me and Nana. Papa is sitting in a chair and Daddy has his own. There's a lot of people here.

Which brings me to why I am a very important person today.

Cause today, I will be a big sister.

I am happy that I will get a sister or a brother. My friend Lacy from school has two brothers and I stayed at her house and we all had fun. I will play with my brother or sister all the time.

I even have a shirt that says 'I'm the big sister' and when the baby comes out, Aunt Alice said she would take me down to the gift shop and let me get the baby a shirt. We hafta wait cause Mommy and Daddy wanted to be surprised.

I like surprises, too.

Daddy said him and Mommy would stay at the hospital for two days then they would come home but that tonight I would go to our new big house with Aunt Alice and then come back tomorrow.

I like Aunt Alice. She is fun. So is Uncle Jasper, her new husband. He reads to me with funny voices and takes me to Chucky Cheese and dances with the big mouse. He's a doctor, too. He says he makes people beautiful.

The doctor comes in… again. This time she says ten. I wonder if she likes math.

Mommy and Daddy smile then a bunch of people come in the room but PaPa and Uncle Jasper leave. I don't know why. Aunt Alice puts me on her lap.

"It's time for Mommy to have the baby." She whispers.

It is?

I watch Mommy yell out in pain and scream and cry and I am not so sure I like the new baby now. It's hurting Mommy.

But a little while later, I hear a cry. It sounds like my baby kitten, Callie, but then it gets louder. Mommy is crying again, but she is smiling so I am not sure if that is good or not.

Mommy and Daddy look down at the little baby and Daddy kisses Mommy's forehead and tells her he loves her so much.

He loves Mommy to the moon and back, too.

Then Mommy smiles at me and tells me to come here. So I get off Aunt Alice's lap and tip toe over to her bed. Daddy lifts me up and puts me next to Mommy.

"Charlotte, I want you to meet your baby sister, Emily."

I bite my lip and then reach out to touch her tiny hand. It is soft and then Emily opens her eyes and looks at me. Her eyes are dark blue and her hair looks brown, like mine and Mommy. She is so cute that I am not even mad at her for hurting Mommy anymore.

"Hi, Emily. I'm your big sister, Charlotte. I'm gonna take good care of you. We will go to the park and we will watch movies and you can sleep with me and we can eat Cheetos and go to Chucky Cheese with Uncle Jasper." I tell her and then hear Mommy and Daddy laugh.

I wasn't being funny.

"She is too little to do all that just yet, Char."

I scowl.

"Yes, she can. She can do anything." I whisper.

Then I think of something.

"She's not sick like I was, is she?"

Mommy shakes her head.

"No, Baby Girl."

I nod cause that's good. I don't want her to have a scar like me.

I stay a little longer and even get to hold Emily. Daddy says I'm a natural, whatever that means. I think it means I did a good job.

But then Aunt Alice says it is time to go home. I kiss Mommy and Daddy then I lean over to where Emily is and kiss her soft cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, Baby Emily. Be good for Mommy and Daddy. I love you."

I see Mommy wiping away tears. I hope she still isn't hurting but she assures me she is fine, just emotional.

I don't know what that means either.

I sigh dramatically.

Grown ups…

 **I know all of you are wondering about Charlie and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward's wedding, etc so I will be writing some future takes within the next month or so and I will post it under this story so don't be surprised if you get an alert. I didn't go into detail in this story about Alice and Jasper and Charlie because that wasn't the point of this story. This was about Bella, Charlotte and Edward and them finding their heart, both literally and figuratively.**

 **I still have OPMC and I am starting a new story to begin posting in a couple of weeks called The American Princess. Feel free to join my FB group for teasers, pictures and general discussion of my stories.**

 **As ever, thank you so much for everything.**

 **BitterHarpy aka Steph**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the first outtake of WTHI. Will have more to come at a later date. This was included in the Fandom for Hope and Relief compilation and I am now just getting it uploaded here. Life.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Where the Heart Is- Outtake 1**

 **Bella's POV**

"I look really good in pink." Alice informs me.

"No pink." Maggie objects.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Alice challenges.

"Because I'm not Molly Ringwald and this is not a John Hughes film." She scowls, then looks at me. "I refuse to wear pink."

I nod, then send an apologetic look to my sister.

She rolls her eyes but acquiesces. Maggie still gets under her skin.

We're sitting in the cafeteria with the contents of my wedding folder sprawled out all over the table.

"Purple?" Alice suggests.

"No." Maggie says.

On and on it went. "Orange?" "Hell no." "Yellow?" So, I can look like Ronald Fucking McDonald?" "Black?" "Like a funeral?" "White?" "Only the bride wears white and I am not getting married in this lifetime." "Brown?" "So, we can look like shit stains?"

"Enough." I say, firmly. "This is my wedding and since you two can't agree on anything, I will pick the color."

They both look at me, expectantly. Ok, Alice is looking at me that way. Maggie's just bored.

"Green." I decide.

They look at me then at each other and nod.

"Green's good."

"Yeah, I like it."

"Good, moving on. We have the location…"

"Are you sure you want to get married outdoors in Forks, Washington? The rainiest town in the nation?"

I sigh. "Yes. And it's mostly drizzle. Neither one of you will melt." I pause. "Well, Maggie might."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." She grins, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Like I was saying, we have the location, date, invitations, my dress, Charlotte's dress, the groomsmen's and the groom's suits, the caterer, the D.J. All we need is your dresses to be ordered since we finally agreed on the color. Things are moving right along." I smile broadly.

"Who are Edward's groomsmen?" Maggie asks.

I sigh.

"His dad is his best man, which is wonderful. Now that he is at home more, they have gotten so much closer. And he is such a good grandfather to Charlotte. And he has become friends with Jasper Whitlock, so he's the other one."

"Wait. So, if Alice is your maid of honor, then that means I have to walk with Jasper "The Dickhead" Whitlock?" Maggie asks, incredulously. She turns to me. "There are limits to this friendship, Bella."

"Suck it up, O'Connell."

"So, Maggie you will walk out with Dickhead first. Carlisle will already be at the alter with Edward. Then Charlotte will walk out…"

"I thought I walk out before her." Alice interrupts.

"About that. I thought that maybe in addition to being my maid of honor, you wouldn't mind giving me away. It's just… it's been the two of us against the world for as long as I can remember and I can't think of anyone better to transition me into my new life than the one who helped me get through my old one."

Alice tears up and darts across the table to hug me.

"Nothing would make me happier." She whispers.

"Can you we limit the estrogen overload please?" Maggie pleads. "I'm trying really hard not to gag."

We roll our eyes and laugh at her.

We continue until their beepers sound off. I swear I hear Maggie mutter, "Thank God" as she gets up.

I laugh quietly to myself and glance at my watch. I have been here longer than I thought. I gather my things up quickly and hurry back to my office.

"You're late, Miss Swan." I hear as I set my things down on my desk. I whirl around and grin at my boss.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. I am planning a most important event." I respond.

He's doing the leaning thing. I love when he does the leaning thing, with his head all cocked to the side with his little crooked smirk. I am one lucky woman.

"Oh, well, that's okay then." He saunters up to me and leans down to kiss me softly. I hum in contentment, wrapping my arms around him and nestling my cheek to his chest. I listen to his heart- strong and steady- and breathe him in.

The phone rings and I reluctantly release him to answer.

"Dr. Cullen's office. May I help you?"

I listen for a few moments. I mouth Anderson to him. He nods his head.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. He's available. I'll transfer you right over. Have a good day."

"I have to take this. Want to get Charlotte early and go grab some dinner?" He asks as he presses his lips to mine.

"Hmm hmmm." I murmur against his lips.

"It's a date." He says as he headed back to his office.

I busy myself with memos and phone calls and the like, avoiding the package on my desk like the plaque. It eventually becomes too much and I reach for it, dumping the brochures on my desk.

 _University of Washington School of Medicine_

I sigh loudly. Did I really want to do this? It would mean moving to Seattle, studying all hours. Time away from Charlotte, away from Edward. The only reason I was even considering this was because he was encouraging me to finish what I started all those years ago.

I have to be completely insane.

"Bella!" Alice rushes in, alarm all over her face.

"Is it Charlotte?" I screech. Edward bolts out of his office at my shout.

"No! I'm sorry. Charlotte is fine. It's Charles."

I sigh in relief.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" I reply in a very annoyed tone.

"He's had a heart attack. There is major blockage and Maggie is taking him into surgery in a few minutes. I thought you should know."

I ponder this. Did I care? Yes. Should I care? Probably not. I can go get Charlotte and leave with Edward and not look back. I should do that but looking at Alice, I just can't.

Because she looks scared for him. She is so good at supporting me and technically, Charles never turned his back on her. She chose me because she knew I needed her more than he did and that what he did was wrong.

But that doesn't mean she doesn't love him. That he isn't someone important to her. It just meant that she had loved Charlotte and me more. And for that, I would stay with her while she waited.

I look to Edward. He already knows without me saying a word what I'm going to do.

"I need to finish another hour's worth of work and then I'll take Charlotte on a date. You do what you have to do, okay?"

I brush his lips with mine and murmur my thanks. He reaches down and squeezes my hand reassuringly before giving Alice a quick hug.

I look at Alice as he retreats to his office.

"Where do you want to wait?" I ask.

Her eyes mist over and she gives me a hard hug.

"I know you don't…"

"Shhh… none of that. You have supported me in ways I could never repay. This is nothing. He's my father, too, even if he sucks at it. Why don't we go wait on one of the surgical floor's on call rooms? We can grab some coffee and just sit and wait."

She nods and I lead her to the coffee cart on the ground floor where the good coffee is then to our destination for the next few hours. I shoot off a text to Maggie to let her know to contact me or Alice for updates.

Alice isn't really in the mood to start a conversation but I know waiting for hours in silence would make it last longer so I break the ice.

"Remember the Christmas after Mom died?"

Her eyes shoot up from the floor as she nods.

"I decided I would try cooking for us and I almost burnt the kitchen down?"

"Yeah, and I thought Dad would be so mad but he after he put out the fire, his mustache did that twitching thing it does when he is trying not to laugh." Alice interjects.

"I thought my ass was grass after that but he just ordered pizza and hired someone to repaint around the stove."

"What about the time he had to go away to a conference and you convinced the baby sitter that you had chicken pox by marking your skin with red bumps so you didn't have to go to school."

"How the sitter didn't see that it was fake, I'll never know! She was supposed to have been a trained professional." I laugh.

"You were grounded for two weeks for that one." Alice reminds me.

"It's not like it stuck. He wasn't around to enforce it." I say, sadly.

Alice gets quiet. Then…

"Maybe he didn't know how to be a father. He was so lost after Mom died. He loved her with everything he had and maybe there was just nothing left for us. We were living reminders of her and so he threw himself into his work. He's a brilliant doctor, Bella."

"I can't deny that and I wanted to be just like him. Not the absent parent thing but the doctor thing."

"You still can."

"I know. Edward is encouraging it, leaving me brochures and medical school applications. He'd up and move tomorrow if I wanted, but I don't know. It's so much and Charlotte is still recovering and it's just… a lot. And you're here so…"

"I can move to Seattle, too. Or we can visit each other. It's not across the world. It's Seattle."

"I know. I'm thinking about it."

Her phone rings and I jump. Alice grabs it. She listens for a few minutes tells the caller thank you and hangs up.

"He's on bypass right now. Things are going as well as can be expected. Three arteries blocked."

I nod as she settles back in.

"Do you think you can ever forgive him?" Alice asks.

I take a sip of my coffee and sigh.

"I think I already have, Alice. It's not that I'm angry, I'm indifferent. He wasn't a good father but I never intended for your loyalty to me to affect your relationship with him."

"How could it not?" She shrugs. "I don't regret 'choosing' you. You needed me more than he did."

"He didn't seem to need anyone, but maybe he did, I don't know." I sigh again.

We're both quiet after that. Alice even falls asleep as she's leaning on me. I smile because finally it's my turn to hold her while she falls.

Her phone rings again and she bolts up even though I'm answering this time.

"Hello?"

"Bella? I thought I called Swan's phone."

"You did, Maggie. I'm guessing everything went well."

She scoffs. "Of course, it did. I was the surgeon."

I roll my eyes and mouth to Alice that the surgery was successful.

"Alice can go see him in about an hour. He'll be in the CICU in room 108."

"Okay. And Maggie… Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bella." She pauses then, "Being friends with you has brought me two really good heart surgeries, so thank _you_."

I laugh as I disconnect and lightly toss Alice's phone to her.

"We can go see him in an hour. Room 2108."

"We?"

I smile softly at her. "Yes, we. It's time."

 *****WTHI*****

I hesitate at the door of his room though Alice rushes in. I watch her fuss over him and speak to him quietly. I let her be until I see her reach for his chart.

I gently take it from her. "You're not his doctor. You're his daughter."

She acquiesces reluctantly. "You know I'm right."

She lets out a quiet huff.

"Bella. Alice." It's weak but we hear it. She rushes back to his side and lets out a relieved laugh.

I turn to him and slowly walk to the other side of his bed. Hypocritically I notice his stats and am relieved they are within normal limits. He's a little gray but that would improve. Of course, I am not looking at all this like a doctor but as a mother who has been through several open-heart surgeries with her child. I look everywhere but directly at _him_. Until I have no choice but to when I feel him weakly squeeze my hand. I expect the hardness I am used to but instead see complete softness and openness. Two things I am _not_ prepared for.

"Hi." I whisper lamely.

He looks imploringly at us both before whispering two words I never thought we'd hear.

"I'm sorry…"

I look at Alice and she looks back at me. I smile and so does she. Then we both smile at him.

It's time to let the healing of damaged hearts begin, once again.


	27. Chapter 27

***Formatting was messed up. Hopefully this fixes it.***

 **I wrote this last September for the BatB comp and posting it here now in honor of this story's second birthday. Thanks to BeLynda for betaing this for me.**

 **As always, this story is for Andrew and Emily.**

 **BPOV**

"Cullen!"

I jump internally but keep my professional demeanor. You must be tough to make it through this marathon of a year. Mine started last July and I am three-fourths of the way done with my intern year. It's consisted of blood (not mine), sweat and tears (all mine, and some Charlotte's). She was so used to having her mommy around at dinner and bedtime and I threw her routine into a complete tailspin eight months ago.

Luckily, her daddy makes sure he is there for everything I can't.

Making the decision to go back to school for my last year and a half meant uprooting Charlotte again—to Seattle this time, then back again to our old home in Forks to do my residency.

My husband might have pulled some strings. Nepotism is only bad if you aren't benefiting from it, and normally I wouldn't but … Charlotte. She needs to be with the family we found in Edward's parents, and of course, Alice and her now-husband Jasper. And for the last three years ... Charlie. He's retired and settled in Port Angeles where he now works with Carlisle.

Many sacrifices have been made so I can finish what I started.

I am now in my second day of my OB rotation and I am working under Kate.

Yeah, that Kate.

"Cullen. Are you deaf?"

That's her yelling at me. Internship is like boot camp for baby doctors.

"No, ma'am. How may I be of assistance to you?"

She thrusts a chart at me, "Irina Douglas, 28. Thirty-two weeks pregnant. She's been admitted with preeclampsia and early onset labor. Our goal is to keep her pregnant for another three weeks, minimum."

I nod as I thumb through her file.

Kate hesitates at the door. "Look, I know we have a history of sorts, but this patient is special. Her first child died as a result of an accident. I thought you would be a good match for her."

Now, I hesitate. Part of this job is to remain objective and unemotional and I didn't know if I could be either in this type situation.

"You don't have to do it." Her tone is doubtful.

"No, I can do it. I will do it. Of course."

She smiles tightly and leaves me to it.

I go in and do a quick perusal of the area. The room is empty except for the patient. She looks defeated and I know exactly how she feels.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Cullen." I shake her hand.

"Another doctor? This place is full of them."

"The joys of a teaching hospital." I grin.

I notate her vitals and then pull a chair closer to her bed.

She eyes me suspiciously. "You're not a shrink, are you?"

"No. Though, that is my next rotation. Why do you ask?"

"Because Dr. Denali thinks I need to talk to someone."

"Well, she gave you me instead."

"Why?"

"I was sort of in your place a few years ago. Single mother, dying daughter." I am deliberately casual.

Her eyes well up. "My Emily was okay until a driver thought a text was more important than paying attention."

"How old was she?"

"Six," she whispers. "She was brain dead so…"

I nod, trying to keep my composure.

"I just wanted to die," she admits.

"I know the feeling all too well."

"But your daughter is okay now?"

"Yes! She's amazing."

"Emily was such a great kid. So sweet and giving so I donated Emily's organs and I have tracked them all down except for one. That's why I'm here. To find out where Emily's heart is."

****WTHI****

I burst into the conference room. Instantly dozens of pairs of eyes are on me including my husbands. He's up and immediately at my side.

"What's wrong?"

I ignore him and make my way over to Kate. "Did you know when you sent me in there?"

She retracts from me as far as her chair will let her go.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen?"

"Don't you 'Dr. Cullen' me. Did you know who she was before you sent me in there completely unprepared?"

She looks past me to Edward, confusion clouding her eyes. I instantly deflate and fumble around for a chair. I sink into it and I lose it. I vaguely hear Edward telling everyone but Kate to get out. Then I hear him ask Kate, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Nothing," she hisses. "I thought she would have something in common with Irina. I need my patient to stay pregnant. I thought having a kind face and genuine sympathy would help her blood pressure."

I laugh, though it's hollow and slightly maniacal in sound.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Oh, I have something in common with her alright."

"How so?"

"Her daughter was Charlotte's donor."

****WTHI****

"How did she find us?" Edward asked.

Kate has been excused with the strict instructions that she is to keep her mouth closed.

"She didn't find us. She just knows where the heart was sent to."

"There's protocol for that. The correspondence is supposed to be through the transplant coordinator with limited information. We haven't received a notice. This is totally unethical." Edward ranted, thrusting his hand through his hair.

"Unethical? We stole that heart!" I hissed.

"No, we didn't."

"You manipulated lab reports in order to move Charlotte up to first place." I retort.

"Do you wish that I hadn't?" His eyes are flashing.

I deflate for the second time that day. "No." I sigh.

"And that other patient received his heart two days later and is doing well."

"I know." Another sigh.

"Besides, she couldn't know all that anyway."

"I know."

He crouches down in front of me. "Look, I know this has always bothered you and I know I'm to blame. And I'm so very happy you chose to overlook it, so we could be together."

"I am just as much to blame over that as you are. It's just … karma. Everything is perfect, and I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Are you sure it's Charlotte she's looking for? Maggie does heart transplants often enough. Maybe it's another recipient."

"Emily died the day of Charlotte's surgery."

He settles onto the floor and looks up at me. "So, what do you want to do?"

I look away, take a deep breath then look back at him.

"Her baby saved our baby's life. We owe this to her."

"Okay, let me just confirm what we already know." I shoot him a look. "I need to make sure." He insists.

I nod. "I don't know if I can go back in there."

"Bella, you have to."

"It's the job." I quote.

"Yes, it's the job."

****WTHI****

"Did I scare you off earlier?" Irina asks as I look over her vitals again.

My smile is weak at best. "No," I lie, "I had to check on another patient. But I'm all yours now. Well, until my pager goes off."

"Oh, good. People tend to get uncomfortable when I talk about Emily."

"Why?"

"Because she's dead. They say they don't want me to get uncomfortable or upset so don't talk about her, but really they are the ones uncomfortable."

"They don't know what to say."

"Exactly. But she existed, and I loved her. I love her. Present tense. Always present tense. Then there's the whole 'you must be replacing her with this baby' conversation."

"People can be assholes." I commiserate.

"No, they just don't know. And I hope they never do."

I settle down next to her bedside. "Tell me about Emily."

"I'm sure you have much better things to do than coddle me, Dr. Cullen." She smiles wistfully.

"I'm not a coddler, Miss Douglas. I sincerely want to know."

"Okay. Well, she was five. Energetic. Smart. She was in kindergarten. She had the most expressive blue eyes and she never failed to make me smile. I was a single mom." She looks down at her belly ruefully. "I still am. One-night stand." She shrugs.

"No judgement here. Been there, done that."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Did you marry him?" She asked, gesturing to my ring finger.

I look down fondly at my wedding set. "No. Someone else came into my life later."

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing a great someone."

"Yes, he's a wonderful husband and father."

"Maybe someday that will happen to me." She says wistfully.

"I have no doubt that it will."

My phone indicates I have a text, so I pull it out of my pocket to read it.

'It's been confirmed.'

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

'Okay, thanks.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing right now. Talk later.'

"Bad news?"

"No, it's not bad. Just something I have to take care of later."

She nods then lays her head back into her pillow. She's defeated. I can see it in the way her shoulders slump. The look on her face. Her whole demeanor.

Despite our differing physical appearances, I was her three years ago. Though, she has suffered a far worse fate.

I put my hand over hers causing her to look over at our hands then at my face.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure this baby is okay." I assure her.

Tears spring into her eyes but she nods, swallowing thickly.

"Thank you."

****WTHI****

"Charlotte, can you scrape your plate then go get ready for your bath?" I ask.

She pouts. "I don't want to take a bath."

"Well, I don't want a stinky little girl."

"But, Mommy," she whines.

"Charlotte, what did Mommy say?" Edward asks.

"Oookay." She looks down at the table, this time pouting because her daddy got involved.

I used to be her favorite, but I get it. He's one of my favorite people, too.

She scrapes her plate then trudges up the stairs of our home.

We had it built during my last year of medical school, so we could come home. It is slightly excessive, but I could only rein him in so much.

He waited until she was out of earshot. "So?"

"We tell her. She deserves to know, and I want her to know. I also think we should let her meet Charlotte."

"Why? I don't really see the point in that."

"You don't see the point of letting her meet the child her child's heart went to?"

"My job is to protect Charlotte," he counters.

"And my job isn't?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean? Look, I refuse to shelter her. I say we let Charlotte decide."

"Are you serious? She's six years old and way too young to make a cognitive decision like this."

"You're making this too complicated, Edward."

"This is complicated, Bella."

"I know that, but I've been a parent longer than you have. Can't you just trust me on this?"

"Don't you throw that up in my face. I am her legal father which means I get a vote."

"No one is disputing that, Edward."

He gets up, his chair scraping the floor.

"It sounds like you are."

I sigh as I watch him go to his office. I rub my temples. Yesterday, everything was so easy and now, it's not.

Wonder if this is the karma I've been waiting on.

***WTHI***

I have to be at rounds at five this morning, so I didn't see Edward before I left. He came to bed late, then acted like he was sleeping this morning. His rigid posture told me he was faking. I swear, he can pout better than Charlotte when he doesn't get his way.

Regardless, he was right. He is her father in every way but biological and he has this deep-seated fear something will take her away from him.

I look around to make sure Kate isn't close by then pull out my phone.

'If you don't want Charlotte to be involved, that's perfectly fine. But I am going to tell Irina today after I get off, so I might be late getting home. I love you.'

I wait a few minutes but come out of my hiding spot after no reply. I'm not sure if he's still sulking, or busy. Guess I will find out tonight.

Work passes quickly, and Kate tells me she assigned another intern to Irina today due to obvious conflict of interest. I just nod and take my next assignment, though my mind is distracted. Kate finally calls me out on it and I tell her I am going to confess to Irina this evening.

The doctor in her doesn't agree, as news like this could send her patient into the premature labor she was hell bent on delaying. The woman in her tells me she understands.

Kate really isn't that bad after all. Not that I'll ever admit that out loud.

I finally make it through my day and find myself hesitating once more outside this hospital room, for much different reasons than yesterday morning. I knock lightly and am told to come in. I peek around the door and she smiles when she sees me.

"I was wondering where you were today."

I walk all the way in and make my way over to the chair I occupied for much of yesterday.

"How're you feeling?" I ask.

"Better. Talking to you yesterday helped some."

The look on my face must have alarmed her. "What's wrong?"

Might as well rip the band aid off.

"I lied to you yesterday."

"You lied… how?"

I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath.

"You did run me out of the room yesterday."

She looks at me sympathetically. "I remind you of what could've been, don't I? I get it."

"No. Well, yes. But no."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand."

I nod, because of course she doesn't.

"I know who has Emily's heart." I blurt out.

Everything in her stills. Her limbs, her eyes, her breath. It all stops. Then her breath hitches.

"Okay. I understand there are privacy laws so that's okay."

I shake my head. "You don't understand."

"That's because you aren't being clear, Dr. Cullen." She's frustrated.

"I know. I just didn't ever expect this to happen, which is crazy because who wouldn't want to know where their child's organs are?"

"Dr. Cullen, who has my daughter's heart?"

"Charlotte."

"Okay. Charlotte." She breathed her name like it was precious. "Can you tell me anything else?"

"Her name Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen."

"Cullen? But that's your name."

"Yes. She's my daughter." I clear my throat to try to compose myself. This woman doesn't need my tears.

I can see she's processing as dozens of emotions flit across her face. Anger is one of them. Betrayal. Despair. Sadness. Acceptance. I wait for them all in the tiny silent room.

"I'm sorry." I whisper finally.

"What for? You were just protecting your child."

"There is no reason to protect my child from you. You made this unselfish choice to save lives and my daughter was blessed to be one of them. I will forever be grateful to you for that."

"It was my pleasure. Emily's heart was the best part of her and I hope Charlotte uses it well. Um… is there any way I could meet her. Just for a minute. We don't have to tell her who I am or anything but…"

"Her father … She…"

"Is right here. Charlotte, we want you to meet someone."

My head snaps to the door where my husband and daughter are walking through it. I stare beseechingly at him but he only winks.

"Hello, Irina. I'm Edward Cullen."

She looks at him a little dazed. Not sure if it's all the information or him. Then she looks at Charlotte and her whole face changes to awe.

"Hi, Charlotte. My name is Irina."

"Hi. Are you a friend of my mommy and daddy? Why are you in the hospital?"

"Oh, I'm going to have a baby and your mommy…"

"Yes, baby, she is our friend." I interrupt with a wink at Irina.

That's good enough for Charlotte and she climbs on the bed to chat Irina's ear off. It's the happiest I've seen her since I met her.

Edward walks over to me and I lean against him.

"You didn't have to." I tell him.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do." He kisses my forehead and then we just watch them bond.

Then Edward intercepts.

"Charlotte, do you want to know who Irina is?"

"She's your friend." She says in a 'duh' voice.

"Well, yes but she is so much more important than that." He looks to me to finish.

"Charlotte, you know how you got a new heart?"

"Yes. Someone gave it to me."

"That's right. Irina's daughter, Emily, gave it to you."

Charlotte looks at Irina, then at me, her brown eyes sad and welling with tears. "That means she died."

I have never sheltered my child from much, so there are some things about which she may know too much for her age, but I needed her to always know why she is still here.

"Yes."

She places both hands on Irina's face. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "Do you wanna hear?"

"What?" Irina asks, sniffling.

"Do you wanna hear my heart? Mommy listens to it all the time."

I slowly take my stethoscope from around my neck and place the ear tips in Irina's ears. Then I slowly place the chest piece over my daughter's scar.

Irina starts sobbing but her eyes are so full of gratitude and love. Charlotte places her hand on Irina's and brings it up to her chest right under where I am so she can feel and hear.

Oh, my precious child.

I look over at Edward and find him leaning against the wall, his eyes wet as he looks at us. "Thank you." I mouth to him.

He just smiles at me in that way of his.

Later, once Charlotte is in bed, I'm cuddled up next to him.

"You know, I never really believed in miracles." His fingertips are traveling softly up my arm in a distracted pattern. "Never really believed in anything. Then you happened. You and Charlotte. And it's like they're everywhere now."

"It's Charlotte. She's the miracle."

"No. I don't think so. I mean, she is a miracle, don't get me wrong, but it's you. You raised her to be this kind, wonderful little girl. You stood up to me when I did you wrong. You accepted help from me when you didn't want to—for her. You fought for her. You have brought me such joy, joy that I thought I would never feel again. So, it's you, Bella. You're my miracle."

I crane my neck to look at him. He has his thoughtful look on.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." I tease.

"I'm being serious." He objects. I sigh and sit up, untangling myself from him. He makes a sound of protest.

"I know. And I've had enough of the serious for one day. We gave a woman peace today. Charlotte is healthy. You are thriving in your career and I'm Kate's bitch." I make a face. "Life is just about perfect."

He laughs and tightens his arms around me.

"Only just about? Well, that won't do. What can I give you to make it absolutely perfect?"

I think about it for a moment. I mean, I know, but I don't know what he will think about it.

"Another child."

He stills then looks at me. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean, I would like to wait to start trying until my intern year is up. But once I'm a second year, then yeah. I never wanted Charlotte to be an only child, Edward."

He remains silent.

"Say something. If you don't want to…"

He places his finger on my lips to quiet me. "I do want to. More than anything."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. So, we will start trying in a few months then."

"Sounds perfect," he agrees.

More silence but not uncomfortable.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we start practicing for the trying now?"

I giggle and roll on top of him.

"Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
